A Turn in Events
by LuciRose1140
Summary: Katniss and Peeta were they live in a world with no games AU and Katniss is dating Peetas brother Rye. But Peeta still has feelings for Katniss. Will Katniss stay with Rye? Will Peeta and Katniss end up together? Or will Katniss and Gale end up together?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Ok, so this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me. And I will apologize ahead of time for all my spelling and grammar errors. **

**So this story is an AU were there are no games. Katniss is dating Peetas brother but Peeta still has feelings for Katniss and so does Gale. So you will just have to see what happens. Please enjoy and read. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

I wake up in the morning with Prim sleeping so peacefully next to me. I wish I didn't have to wake her and allow her to sleep for as long as she wished but it's time to get ready for school, so I decide to wake her.

"Prim," I say shaking her slightly.

"Katniss," Prim replies looking a little hazy.

"Time for school," I say getting off the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

I quickly but my hair in my traditional braid and throw on a tee shirt and a pair of jeans. When I look in the mirror I notice I have a huge smile on my face, but why wouldn't I? I mean I have been off of school for week due to spring break and now I get to go back and see my boyfriend: Rye Mellark. Rye and I have only been dating for about two weeks and we haven't seen each other a lot due to spring break but he is an amazing guy and I am so excited to see him again.

When I get down stairs I see my mother and Prim have already started breakfast so I grab my plate and sit down next to Prim.

"What are you so smiley about?" Prim ask me.

"Oh nothing," I say blushing.

"Are you excited about seeing Rye again?" my mother asks but she already knows the answer.

"What do you think?" I ask. Suddenly I realize what time it is and Prim and I have to be at school in ten minutes. "Oh Prim come on we have to be at school in ten minutes."

We finish eating breakfast in a rush and head straight out the door. Prim and I make some small talk before arriving at school. Once I say goodbye to Prim I search the hallway to find Rye. It takes me a couple of minutes before finding him at his locker surrounded by a bunch of merchant kids. I flash him a big smile as he rushes over to greet me.

"Hey beautiful," he says to me.

"Hello handsome," I reply.

"So how was your week sweetie?" Rye asks me.

"Oh, it was nothing special just watched Prim and hunted. Same old, same old," I tell him. "How was yours?" asking with curiosity.

"Sounds fun," Rye says sarcastically. "And as for me I just worked at the bakery with my brother and tried dodging my moms punches," slightly laughing. I laugh as well but I can tell he sees concern in my eyes. "Don't worry Katniss, it was just a joke, she wasn't even home," Rye says resurging me that he was ok when the bell suddenly sounds.

"Time to get to class," I tell him.

"Ok I'll see you after school," Rye tells me kissing my forehead as we part our spreate ways.

By the time I arrive at my math class the late bell has already sounded so I sneak in trying not to get noticed by my teacher. But my plan has failed.

"Katniss, you are aware that the bell rang two minutes ago, right?" My math teacher ask me.

"Uh…Yah… I...I'm... uhm… sorry," I say getting to my desk.

"Well just take your homework out and consider this your first strike."

"Yes Mrs. Ronald," I say rolling my eyes.

The rest of the day goes by in a flash and before I know it the final bell rings and I am rushing towards Ryes locker.

"Ready to go?" I ask Rye.

"Yea, want to go to the bakery today?" he asks me.

"Sure," I say as we head out of the school and towards his house/ bakery. I have never really been to Ryes house or met his family, so I was nervous and Rye sensed that.

"It's ok Katniss, there is nothing to worry about," Rye says trying to reassure me. But I just smile still incredibly nervous.

When we arrive at the Mellark house hold Rye brings me right up stairs to his bedroom. Ryes room is a small room that is basically the size of Prim's and mines except his room has a lot of different things in it. For example in Ryes room there are two beds instead of one, so he must share this room with his brother, there are two desk, two dressers, and basically two of everything else. We take a seat on the bed making some small talk. When suddenly the door opens. A blond haired blue eyed boy walks in and just stares at us in shock.

"Rye? Is this your new girlfriend? Katniss? Katniss Everdeen?" The boy screams.

"Peeta, I can explain!" Rye screams as Peeta and him run out of the room.

I can't believe this Peeta Mellark is Ryes brother. I can't believe I didn't figure this out earlier. But honestly, Peeta, out of _all_ the people in Panem it _has_ to be Peeta?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, Ok I know these characters are a bit OOC and this chapter is not that good but trust me it <strong>_**will **_**get better. But I would like to know what you think, compliments, suggestions, and or feedback. I enjoy the criticism on how to be a better writer. And one last thing…. What do you think…? Shall I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ohmygosh! People actually read my story! That makes me so happy! And I am glade you guys want me to go further with it so yah I am! Hahaha well yah hope you enjoy it. I was going to make it longer but im like nahh I will just stop it here. So enjoy chapter two…..:DD**

**Peeta's POV**

"Peeta! Peeta! Peeta! Wait come back!" I hear my brother Rye scream from behind me as I storm outside my house to the middle of town when Rye finally catches up with me.

"Peeta would you just hear me out!" Rye says still yelling at me.

"Why Rye? Why should I hear you out? You stole the love of my life from me! How could I ever forgive you?" I scream at Rye trying to run farther away but he grabs my arm before I can.

"Peeta! Just listen! I am doing this for you. I am going to go out with her for a couple more days then break her _pretty little heart_ at the bakery so when she explodes of tear she will have a shoulder to cry on,* cough cough* you!" Rye tells me.

"NO! Rye you are NOT going to break her _'pretty little heart.'_ She doesn't deserve that. You don't deserve her! She deserves me!"

"What do you want me to do Peeta? Not like I can tell her to break up with me," Rye says dropping my arm.

"That's it! Rye you're a genius! We have to make _her_ break up with _you_," I say trying to calm down but I just can't because I am finally going to have the love of my life all to myself.

"Peeta, that's never going to work. Have you seen me? I'm kind of irresistible?" Rye says admiring himself. Wow I never relised how full of himself he was. How in the world does Katniss like him?

"Wow Rye, way to burst a guys bubble," I mumble rolling eyes.

"Peeta just think about this? Have you seen the way she looks at me? And smiles whenever she's around me? She will never break up with me. Oh well, guess I'll just have to go do it myself," Rye says as he starts walking back towards the house but I grab his arm before he gets too far.

"Rye are you really that much of a jerk to go and _want_ to break someone's heart like that?" I ask him on the erg of slapping him in the face for being such a jerk.

"No, of course not, I'm just trying to be a good brother. I mean come on bro you have had a crush on this girl ever since you were five years old. It's time to make your move," Rye tells me.

"Fine, whatever just how are we going to make her break up with you?" I ask him.

"I think I have a plan," Rye says with a sneaky smile on his face. I don't know what his plan is but I can tell it's going to be good.

**Katniss POV**

I have been sitting here on Ryes bed for over a half hour when I decide to leave. When I manage to make my way to their front door I see Rye and Peeta heading back. Oh great just the people I want to see.

"Hey Katniss, wait up!" Rye yells to me. I stop in my tracks as he catches up to me. "Where are you heading off to so early? You just got here."

"Uhm… actually Rye I have been here for about half hour, where have you been?" I ask sounding ruder than what I was going for.

"Why so feisty?"Rye asks and I can see Peeta behind him smiling.

"Me? You are the one that ran off and left me alone in your room! And you, what are you smiling about? Do you think this is funny?" I am yelling but I don't know why I'm so mad about this.

"Hey, hey, let's not do this here," Rye tells me trying to calm me down and of course it works.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Rye," I say to him as he kisses my forehead.

* * *

><p>When I get home its dark out and Prim and my mother have already eaten dinner and Prim is at the table doing homework.<p>

"Oh look what the cat dragged in," Prim says turning to me.

"Hello Prim," I mumble going to the the kitchen and seeing what there is for dinner.

"Katniss, didn't school end like three hours ago?" my mother asks me not looking up from her book that she is reading in the living room.

"Yeah, Yeah, I get it guys I'm late, I was just hanging out with Rye at his house," I basically scream at them.

"Ooh you went to Ryes house? What was it like? Did you go in his room? Did you eat any bread? Did you meet his family? Are they nice? Did they-"Prim asks.

"PRIM! That's a lot of questions!" I yell.

"I was just wondering," Prim mumbles going back to her homework.

"Katniss, I think you have had a long day maybe you should go to bed," my mother tells me sounding considered. So I take her word for it and go to bed.

* * *

><p>"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, get up! We have school in ten minutes," I hear Prim say. It takes a minute for what she says to sink in, and then I realize it. I rush into the bathroom changing my shirt and jeans and rebraiding my hair. I rush down stairs shoving a piece of toast in my mouth and running out the door to catch up with Prim.<p>

"Hey little duck," I say, but she ignores me and starts to skip away. "Prim? What's going on?"

"What's going on with you Katniss? Yesterday you yelling at me, today you not waking up? Are you ok?" Prim ask me. Some strange reason she has caught me off guard. Is there really something going on with me? Did I change? "It's almost like you have become a totally different person in the last two weeks." Prim contuines. Two weeks? That's when I started dating Rye. Was he really that bad for me? Or could I just not handle having a boyfriend?

Before I know it Prim and I have arrived at school. I walk Prim to her classroom like always and say I would see her after school. That's when I spot Rye with his usual friends. I walk past them slowly waiting for Rye to notice me, but he doesn't.

"Rye," I say trying to get his attention.

"Oh sorry guys _the lady_ is calling, catch you guys later," he says to his friends as he proceeds over to me.

"So in front of your friends I'm just _the lady_, not even Katniss, or I don't know, your girlfriend!" I yell.

"Hey, babe, chill, don't do this here," Rye says in a not so comforting voice. Why was he acting so weird lately? Was it something I did? Was it something Peeta told him? I don't know but whatever it was it was making him seem a whole lot different. "So, later I was thinking you could meet me at the bakery at 7 for a special date?" I guess he wasn't acting so different after all.

"Sure, I'll meet you at seven," I say with a weak smile. Then all of a sudden I feel his lips go up against mine. I was caught off guard for a minute but then realized what he was doing and kissed him back. The kiss is so soft and genital but not what I was expecting. Truth is, that kiss really sucked, then again what am to know, this is my first kiss. We stay kissing in the middle of the hallway until I hear a familiar sound behind me.

"Katniss?" a male voice sounds. Rye and I let go of each other to look up and find no one other than Gale Hawthorne. "What the hell Katniss, this is unlike you to go around kissing random guys you see in the hallways."

I feel Rye give me a strange look but I'm in too much shock to look up at him. "Come on Catnip you need to get to class," Gale says pulling me off of Rye.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, chill Hawthorne this is my girl- I mean Katniss and she's staying with me," Rye says.

"Your girl?" Gales says in shock. "

"That's right Hawthorne you heard me correctly, my girl!" Rye yells back at Gale.

"That's it! You wanna go Mellark?" Gale says pushing Rye as I fall to the ground.

"Bring it!" Rye yells back. Oh no this can't be good. The two strongest guys I know are now fighting, over me! Yet they are too busy fighting to even notice that I am on the ground.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I hear another guy get into the mix. I look up and see its Peeta. "What is wrong with you two? Fighting over a girl you both don't disserve! And to busy getting into each other's faces to even notice you have pushed her on the ground? Come on Katniss lets go to math." Wait Peeta is in my math class? Before I even have time to ask he was picking me off the ground and bringing me to math class.

**AN: soooo? What did you guys think? I hope you liked it because I enjoyed writing this chapter. And don't worry Rye's plan to break up with Katniss is coming up in the next chapter so yah. And tell me what you think. I want to hear feedback, ideas, cirtisum, anything! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! So sorry I havn't updated in awhile but I was on vacation and I was busy with homework and other stuff. But I was home sick today so I was like HEY lets update fan fiction haha :D and sorry but this chapter is short but longer one next time i promise! well here you guys go chapter four awaits you…. OH WAIT I ALMOST FORGOT! Thank you guys SOOOOOO much for all the reviews and alerts and favorites! You guys are truly amazing! And just to say a few things from reviews, yes I am very aware the story is OOC but this is my first fan fiction but this chapter is truly better. And your guys ideas will be inputted so yeah! Ok now I will allow you to read chapter four… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Katniss POV**

Walking home from school was another challenge. Prim and I normally walk home together but today she went home with Rory Hawthorne, so I was all alone with my thoughts. With all the events that had occurred today I just couldn't seem to wrap my finger around it all. Between Rye kissing me for the first time, two guys fighting over _me_, and Peeta being an absolute gentleman and carrying me off to math class. The worst part was it happened so fast that I didn't even have time to process everything until now. _Just breath Katniss, think about the obvious. Rye is your current boyfriend. Gale and Rye got into a fight over you. Gale is your overly concerned best friend. Peeta came to you rescue and he is Ryes little brother. _UGH! Why am I thinking like this! This is _so_ unlike me! Why am I even going out with Rye? I am _never_ getting married or having kids.

Before I know it I am in the Seam. I know I need to go home but instead I decide to go to the forest and hunt. Hunting will defiantly clear my head of this non-sense thinking and right now I needed that desperately.

I go under the fence that is un-electrified at this time of day and head straight to the tree trunk where I hide my bow and arrows. I grab my bow and arrows and game bag out of the trunk and replace the stuff with my book bag.

In a matter of minutes I have shot two squirrels and one bird that I have stuffed in my game bag. That's when I realize I am in the meadow. I place my bag down and lay on the grass staring straight up at the blue sky. Hunting has distracted me from my thoughts for a little bit but they are still lingering around in my head. _Why is Gale so protective over me? We are only best friends. Why did Rye kiss me then? Was it because Gale was there? Why did Peeta become so sweet and sentimental right then? Why me? Why? _I don't know how long these questions haunt me before I doze off into a light sleep.

"Catnip?" I hear a familiar male say. "Catnip?" he repeats. I open my eyes and see a hazing Gale hovering over me.

"What do you want Gale?" I hissed at him while sitting up.

"My best friend back," Gale says so innocently.

"Then what was that _stunt_ you pulled earlier with Rye?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Katniss," Gale started. _Wow, he called me Katniss instead of Catnip… this is going to be good. _''I'm so sorry. I didn't know you guys were dating and… I don't know… I…well….I might have been… jealous." Jealous? Jealous of what? I was kissing my _boyfriend _for crying out loud!

"Gale, what on Earth are you jealous of?" I asked him.

"Wow, Katniss you can be _so _stupid at times," Gale started while rolling his eyes at me which only made me mad. "I am jealous of Rye, and how he his your boyfriend and how he can go around kissing you wherever and whenever he wants. While I have to stay back and watch you get pulled away from me!" he says while standing up and growing even angrier. "I love you Katniss! I have for awhile and I thought you knew due to how obvious I was but clearly I wasn't as obvious as I thought I was…." He trails off. I just stared at him in complete shock. I can't believe Gale just dropped the _love_ bomb. What was with people and liking me? I mean really, it's me! "Katniss? Did you hear me? I said I lov-"I cut him off before he could say those ugly words again.

"Yah Gale I heard you, I just don't know what to say," I mumbled.

"Well I want an answer!" he yelled.

"I don't know Gale! I told you my feelings on love and marriage but-"he cuts me off before I can finish my thought.

"But you are dating Rye! So clearly he has and exception, but not me? I am your best friend!" he yells back in my face.

"I don't know Gale! I don't know why I am dating Rye. Oh, maybe because he has this way of making me relax and calm and he so genital and sweet and has a way of making me feel special and a whole bunch of other stuff that you are not!" I yell at him not realizing what I said until it comes out of my mouth.

"Whatever Katniss, I thought you changed when we became friends but turns out you are still the same jerk and loser I met five years ago!" he hissed at me and stormed out of the meadow and through the forest. Great! As if I didn't already have enough on mind Gale goes and tell me he _loves me_. I mean really?

All of a sudden I remember I have to go met Rye at his house at seven for a _special _date. So I head out of the meadow and through the forest to the tree trunk and put my bow and arrows back in it while grabbing my book bag from its place.

When I reached my house in the Seam I see that Prim is still not home and my mom is on the couch reading.

"Katniss where were you?" my mother ask me not looking up from her book.

"I was hunting," I tell her placing my game and book bag on the table.

"With Gale?" my mom ask me _now_ looking up from her book.

"Kind of," I mumble. "Well I got to go get ready I'm going over to Ryes' at seven," Running off into the bathroom.

When I get to the bathroom I turn on the shower and jump in quickly cleaning myself up. When I am done I let my hair air dry and slip on a light green dress that goes up to my nee-caps. As soon as my hair is dry I brush it out and decide to leave it down tonight. I slide on a pair of sliver flats and take a look in the mirror. Wow, I look nothing like myself. Instead I look like one of those town girls: pretty and weak. I turn my head just enough to get a quick glance at the clock which reads, 6:47pm. It's time to go I guess.

I walk nervously to town not knowing what to expect when I get to Ryes' house. Was Peeta going to be there? Was his abusive mother going to be there? Was it just going to be just him and me? Or was his family going to be there? Or will he bring me to a party? Finally I arrive at his house. I knock three times when Peeta opens the door.

"Oh, it's you. Ryes up stairs in his bedroom," he says to me emotionless. I nod in his direction and head up stairs to Ryes' bedroom. I knock on the door but quickly step in not waiting for an answer. When I open the door I find Rye and some blond on the bed making out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ohhh Ryeeeee he is being a bad boy! Well that was slightly his plan but I will explain more on that in the next chapter. Also, I will try to update every Tuesday and Saturday. Lastly, please review! You guys keep me writing! I love all the reviews even if they are mean but none have been so far so yah. Review! And I will update Saturday! :D byee!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok guys so it's Friday and I am updating. Sorry for the short chapter but it's so sweet I just needed to keep it short. Oh and this chapter is dictated to my friend Exlizabeth :D Enjoy child! And WARNING! Lots of fluff in this chapter but drama in the next. Ps there are lines from the books in this chapter so I hope you enjoy! And here is chapter 4…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lines they are all Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Katniss's POV

I stared at Rye and that blond feeling my heart break into a million pieces.

"RYE!" I yelled, trying to hold back the tears so no one could see.

"Oh, hey! Uhm, could you give us a minute sweetheart? Thanks," Rye says to me then going back to sucking faces with the blond.

"No Rye! I will **not **_give you a minute! _And I am _defiantly _**not **your sweetheart!" I yell running out of his house with the tears I tried so hard to hold back streaming down my face. So much for being strong, I think. I hear someone screaming my name from behind me while running after me, but I don't even bother turning around and just keep running. I have no idea where I am going but I don't care, I just have to get out of here. The next thing I know I am in the meadow. Perfect! No one will find me here. This is good, because that way no one will see me bawling my eyes out.

Peeta's POV

I saw Katniss run out of my house with tears flowing out of her eyes. So I decided to follow her. I doubt she knows I am following her because she hasn't turned around to see it's me but I am calling her name out. Is she deaf?

I follow her all the way to the edge of District 12. I saw her go through the fence so I decide to go through as well; not knowing what was in store for me. I could still briefly see her running with her hands over her eyes even though she was way in front of me. I decide to sprint and catch up with her. I am now about two feet away from Katniss when she finally sits down in the grass with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head buried in her hands. I take a look around me before sitting down next to Katniss and realize we are in a gorgeous meadow that looks like it could go on forever. Then I slowly go and approach Katniss and sit down next to her. I can't believe Rye broke her heart even after he promised he wouldn't. I will get back at him for this, but right now I need to comfort Katniss.

"Katniss?" I ask in almost a whisper hoping she is not to mad that I followed her here. "Do you want to tell me what happened up there? I am totally clueless." Katniss looks up from her palms and meets my eyes. She looks so broken and vulnerable. I wish I could comfort her more and just have her sit on my lap and cry into my shoulder as if I was her only life line. But that would be too good to be true.

"Rye-e… he-e-e… was-s…making out with some blond chick," she manages to get out in between sobs.

"Well, if you want to talk about it or just have a shoulder to cry on, I'm here," I say getting up when Katniss grabs my arm.

"Peeta, will you stay? Please?" she almost begs. I first thought she was kidding but when I looked into those red and puffy grey eyes I knew she needed someone. And I, Peeta Mellark, was not going to miss this opportunity.

"Always," I say sitting back down and opening my arms up. She hesitates at first but then jumps right into them.

We sit there in the middle of the meadow as she cries her eyes out into the crook of my neck soaking my shirt, but I don't mind. I just really wish I could freeze this moment right here, right now, and live in it forever.

I feel Katniss's tears start to slow down as she looks up at me again with those breathtaking grey eyes.

"Peeta, I'm sorry about your shirt," she says.

"Don't worry about it," I reassure her. "How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"A little better. Actually, Peeta, I don't know. I was caught so off guard that I don't even know what to think. I thought I loved Rye and then he goes and cheats on me with a blond. This is exactly why I am never getting married, having kids, or even dating anyone ever again!" she says so powerful. I couldn't have her thinking like this though if she was going to be my girlfriend.

"Katniss, I know you are incredibly upset right now and don't get me wrong you deserve to be. But you deserve someone much better than my jerky brother. You deserve someone sweet, kind, worthy, smart, dedicated, charming, funny, and someone who will always be there for you and never ever break your heart like Rye just did," I say to her relizeling that I just like poured my heart out to her.

"Peeta?" she asks me looking down at her feet.

"Yeah Katniss?" I ask.

"Thanks, for being here for me," she says before I feel her doze off to sleep in my arms.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I mumble already knowing she is asleep. I lie down in the grass with Katniss still in my arms and doze off to sleep dreaming of my dream that is so close to becoming realty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwww how cute! Right? Well I will update with a longer chapter tomorrow with lots of Gale and Katniss drama! Haha Yah so ok that's it! :D hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review! :DD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN****: Hey guys! Ok so I am SOOOOOOO sorry that I was unable to update on Friday like I promised but I was busier than I thought. But, to make up for it I wrote an EXTRA long chapter. This chapter is six pages on word with 2,531 words so, I hope you enjoy it! And I might have another chapter up for you guys today just to make it up to you guys. Sooooo here is chapter 5….. ENJOY! Oh before you start reading ****Bannock**** is a type of flatbread, also known as Peeta's other brother in this story. Ok proceed on reading.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Katniss POV**

I wake up to sweet sounds of birds chirping. Where am I? I look up, I am lying in the meadow with Peeta. He has his steady arms wrapped around me and holding me close. I feel so comfortable and natural lying here with him. I am a little confused on why we are here but then I remember all the heart breaking events that occurred last night. I feel Peeta shift next me, taking his steady arms off. I _so_ wish he didn't do that. But instead of whining and acting totally unlike myself I decide to sit up and wait for Peeta to rise. Suddenly I hear footsteps in the forest and can only think of one person: Gale.

I stand up quickly and run into the forest to make sure Gale does not see me with Peeta. Hoping Peeta won't wake up while I am with Gale. "Hey Catnip. What are you doing out here so early in the morning without your bow?" Gale asks me.

"Oh you know, just getting some fresh air," I say slightly suturing over my words.

"So you have any special plans with Rye today?" Gale asks me.

"Actually, Rye and I broke up yesterday…" I trail off looking down at my feet.

"Sorry to hear that," he says coming over to comfort me. "Well, if you have no plans tonight I would love for you to join me for party." A party? I have never really been to a party before. I would feel awkward and very unwelcomed if I went. Then again Gale would be there, who knows almost everyone; even though he is from the Seam.

"I guess…" I say trailing off again feeling very unsure of this.

"Great! I will pick you up at seven. Well I got to get going home to feed everyone. See you later Katniss," Gale says while running out of the forest. Did I really just say yes to a party? With _Gale_? I hope he does not think this is a date. Is it? Would I mind? Wow, life just got really confusing.

I shake off those thoughts and go back to find Peeta just waking up. "Hey," I say giving him a steady smile.

"Hey, so how did you sleep?" he ask me while standing up and streching.

"Great, perfect actually. I haven't sleep that good in a long time. You?"

"Same," he says with a slight smile. I wonder is Peeta will be at the party later. I hope he is because I am positive Gale will be preoccupied with other people. "You want to start heading back?"

"Sure, my family is probably worried sick about me for not coming home last night," I say trying to crack a joke which fails.

"Yah mine too," he says looking down at his feet. I couldn't help but wonder is he was going to get in trouble when he got home for not coming home last night. The thought of Peeta getting hurt because of me, again, breaks my heart, so I just decide to shake the thought off and enjoy my walk home with Peeta.

We walk back to town in sclience. When we arrive at Peeta's house he offers to walk me the rest of the way to my house but I say no and we depart our separate ways.

**Peeta's POV**

As much as I wanted to walk Katniss home she wouldn't let me. So I guess it is time to accept the fact that I am home and when I enter that door right there, a beating will be waiting for me. But when I walk into the house I find no one. Not my mother or Father, or my oldest brother Bannock. The only person I run into is Rye. Great.

"Hey lil brother where were you last night?" He asks me.

"I was out, with one broken hearted girl," I say to him hoping he is picking up on the hints that I am dropping on him.

"Oh, Katniss? Or your new girlfriend?" he asks exaggerating the girlfriend part. God he can be so annoying at times.

"She's not my girlfriend Rye. And because of what you did to her she might never be…" I say looking at my feet remembering what Katniss said to me last night about _never_ getting married, having kids, _or_ dating.

"Come on dude, I didn't hurt her that bad. And besides didn't you guys sleep together last night? So you are welcome," Rye sterilely says.

"Whatever Rye," I say rolling my eyes hoping he would just go away. "Is mom mad about me not coming home last night?"

"Her? Pssh yah! Good luck little bro," Rye says. Just great. Last night was so perfect and now it feels as if everything is crashing down. "Hey, I know what will take your mind off Katniss and mom. Come to a Party with me tonight. Of course not as my guest because I am taking that blond I met yesterday. As soon as I figure out her name…. anyways just come. It will be great!"

"I guess I could join you Rye," I say. Before he could irate me anymore I left the room and went to my room. I decide to draw since that always seems to take my mind off things.

**Katniss POV**

The walk home is long because I have so much on my mind right now that I am starting to get a head ach. Why did I ever say yes to going to a party with Gale? I hate parties, always had, always will. Does he think it's a date? I surly hope not. Gale is like my older brother. I could never date my brother but he seems to think he can date his sister. With that my minds starts to wonder back to dating. Why in the world does Gale like me? Again it would be too weird and awkward. Did Rye invite me over last night just so I could see him making out with that blond? I shake my head at the thought of Rye. That guy discuses me. And lastly Peeta. Are we friends? I kind of hope so, he was so kind to me yesterday and didn't judge me on how I looked or acted. Unlike Gale who would have told me to suck it up and deal with it. God, sometimes I hate him.

Finally I reach my house in the Seam. I open the door as silent as I can creeping into the house trying to go unnoticed. Yet again my plan has failed.

"Hey, Katniss! Where were you last night?" Prim chirpily asks me.

"Oh I was just, you know, out," I say trying to get out of there as fast as I can without being questioned too much.

"Were you with Rye? Because that is what Gale told me yesterday when I was with Rory," Prim says giving me a questioning look.

"Uhm, kind of. I was with Rye for about two minutes then I went and hung out with Peeta," I say trying to keep my answer as briefly as possible.

"Why were you with Peeta?" Prim asks but I don't really want to answer her. "Did you and Rye have a fight?"

"We broke up Prim," I say looking down at my feet attempting to run out of the house, but I don't seem to move anywhere. I probably look so innocent and vulnerable right now because Prim comes running up to me, pulling me into a big heart-filled hug.

"I am so sorry Katniss!" Prim mummers into my shirt. Is she crying? No, just sad, I guess.

"Its ok Prim, Peeta made me feel better last night, and tonight I am going to a party with Gale," I say to her trying to reassure her that I am ok.

"A party? Katniss Everdeen at a party? What has this world come to?" Prim asks sarcastically which brings a big smile to my face.

"I don't know Prim, I don't know," I say shaking my head and then vanishing into my room.

* * *

><p>I look at the clock to see it read 6:30 pm. I have a half hour until Gale will be here to pick me up. I kind of wish I that I was going to with Peeta to this party instead of Gale, but Peeta probably isn't even going, so I am stuck Gale I guess. I don't know why I am acting so negative towards Gale; I mean he <em>is <em>my best friend. But right now I kind of wish that never met Gale so I could just be friends with Peeta. "Katniss!" I hear Prim yell from down the hall heading my way. "Why aren't you getting ready for your party?" she asks finally arriving in my room.

"I don't know, what time is it?" I ask sounding pretty stupid.

"It's 6:50! Gale will be here in about ten minutes and you are not even close to being ready!" Prim yells throwing clothes at and shoving me into the bathroom so I can get ready. I wash my hair and body really quick so I have a little extra time to get the rest of myself ready. I pull on a black dress that goes to a couple inches above m knee-caps. It has two finger width straps at the top, a ribbon around the waist with a flower, and it slowly flows out at the bottom, with a white cardigan that goes to about my waist. Once I am dressed I decide to pull my hair into a braid but at the last minute leave it down instead. When I finally look into the mirror I see once again see that I look completely un-Katniss. That's when I hear the doorbell ring. Must be Gale.

"Katniss! Gale is here to pick you up!" I hear Prim scream as I proceed down the hall to the front door.

"Wow…" Prim says trailing off to look me up and down. "You look, amazing!" Prim explains pulling me into a big hug.

"Agreed," I hear Gale say as Prim and I release each other.

"Thanks," I mumble. "Prim I will be home later, try not to burn the house down while I am gone," I joke.

"Shall we?"Gale asks holding his arm out to me.

"We shall," I say realizing he might think of this whole thing is a date.

We walk down the abadent Seam streets in complete silence. I wish he would just say something. This sclience is quiet annoying. Though, it is better than talking. When we finally arrive in the town all I see is a bunch of merchant kids just strolling around. I have no idea where this party is, but I do have an idea when I see this house with teens all around it and random colored lights coming out of the windows. I take a quick glance over at Peeta's bakery/ house and see a single light on. I wonder if that is him. Maybe I should go by and say hi. Gale probably wouldn't like that too much, so I just decide to stay with Gale. "Are you ready for you first party?" Gale asks me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I say looking up at him.

"Great! I can't wait to show you off to all my friends," Gale says looking straight ahead towards the party.

"Wait, _show me off?_" I ask so confused and slightly mad. Gale knew I didn't want to date anyone again after what happened with Rye. Yet he still thinks it's ok to bring me to a party as his _date? _Ugh! This is exactally what I didn't want to happen.

"Yeah, I asked you if you wanted to go to this party with me on a date and you said yes. So technically we are on a date, girlfriend," Gale said looking down at me with a smile on his face. Wait did Gale just trick me? And did he also just call me his girlfriend? Whoa, whoa, whoa, when in the world did I ever agree to this? Never! I never wanted to date Gale. Gale is like that big brother I never had and now we are dating? This sucks! Worst of it all is I can't even break up with him because one, I would _never_ break his heart and I would _never_ wish that on him nor anyone else for that matter. And secondly, things would imedetally get awkward between us and I would never have my best friend again. Though I can tell Gale is now waiting for me to respond so I just flash him a reassuring smile and go back to staring at my feet as we approach the party.

The room is so loud because of the music. It is almost as if the room is shaking. Also there are so many people here. I grasp onto Gales arm tighter so I won't lose him and end up all alone in this crazy place.

Gale is talking to all these people and I have to flash a smile every so often to them when Gale resorts to me. Then I see the one person who I had all doubts about seeing tonight: Peeta Mellark. Peeta is in a big circle with all his friends but manages to make eye contact with me. His eyes read 'met me out front' so I find an excess to leave Gales side and head out front to where Peeta kind of told me to go to. Though I have no idea where he is. "Hey," I hear from behind me. I turn around to find Peeta.

"Hey," I say back with a real smile, for _once_ tonight.

"Why are you here?" he asks me.

"Gale brought me as his _date_," I say rolling my eyes at the thought of being Gales date. God, I hated it so much.

"I thought you said you never were going to date ever again," Peeta jokes by trying to mimic me but fails miserably at it.

"First, I don't sound like that! And second, I did!" I explain. Peeta just laughs at me.

"Ok Katniss," Peeta says still laughing at me. "Well if you don't want to hang out with Gale you could always come hang out with me and my friends," Peeta says.

"I would love that," I say sweetly with a little giggle at the end. What was with me? A giggle? I never giggle. What is Peeta doing to me? Well whatever it is, for some reason I don't mind it. Then Peeta smiles and holds out his hand which I take while having a huge smile on my face. Peeta slowly guides me through the crowd but stops in his tracks when he and I come in contact with another male hovering over us. I can feel my smile quickly drop when I come to realize who this tall male is.

**AN: Ooh who do you guy think it is? Well as I said before I might have another chapter up today because we are getting our cable such fixed so no TV or internet while they are here and I am avoiding yard work. Also I celebrated Easter yesterday. So yah. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And remember to REVIEWWW! Your guy's reviews are amazing! So keep it up! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: AHHHHH! You guys are amazing! I can't believe it I already have 40 reviews! This makes me so happy (does a mini happy dance). I love all the fed back I am getting it really encourages me and makes me want to keep writing so THANK YOU! Now this chapter is a well it had lots of abuse in it so I hope you enjoy it! Before I release you guys to read this chapter I would just like to dedicate it to my best friend PAIGE and EXLIZABETH! Hahaha here you go children it has your favorite thing in it….. Drunken people and making out :D ok well ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**Katniss's POV**

I can feel myself get all tense. The person staring Peeta and I down is Gale Hawthorne who is suppose to be my boyfriend. "What are you doing holding hands with my girlfriend Mellark?" Gale snarls. For once in my lifetime I am actually scared of Gale. I have no idea what he will do next.

"She said she was getting kind of annoyed with you Gale so I was going to take her to have fun," Peeta says while squeezing my hand.

"Oh yah? Well think what you want Mellark because I am taking Katniss with me. Come on Katniss!" Gale yells at Peeta while grabbing my other hand and yanking me away from Peeta. I wish Peeta would yank me right back to him but he was too much of a gentlemen to do that.

"No Gale I am not going with you!" I say sternly not realizing what I said until it was out there in the open. A crowd was starting to form, all with jaws dropped on the words that have just escaped my mouth. I want to run away and hide under the biggest rock I could find for the rest of my life but for some reason I don't move. Instead my mouth just keeps operating. "I don't want to go with you Gale. I never wanted to go anywhere with you. I never even wanted to be your girlfriend! So it over I guess because you are not the guy I thought you were! And frankly you really weren't because I thought we were just friends until you said we were dating!" I yell.

"What did you just say to me?" Gale hisses grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and shoving me up against the wall. I feel his grip getting tighter and tighter as I start to squirm my way out of his grip. Suddenly I am released as Gale falls to the ground due to Peeta punching him in the back of the head. Then someone grabs me away from the wall and over to the crowd watching. I look up to see its Rye. I want to run away from him but I know he only did this for my safety, and I am thankful for that. Once Gale is back on his feet he punches Peeta in the face sending him flying across the room. Peeta is strong but Gale is definitely stronger. I start to run over to Peeta's side but Rye grabs me before I can.

"Don't worry, Peeta is a strong guy. He can take care of himself," Rye says with a reassuring smile. That's when Peeta gets back on his feet and I can hear cheers coming from the crowd. As Gale and Peeta start to approach each other. The two boys start wrestling, punching, slapping, shoving, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Rye hands me over to some blond haired girl and he tells her to take me outside so I wouldn't see how this ended. I give him a look telling him that I didn't want to leave and I wanted to be here for Peeta. "I will tell Peeta to find you when he is done here," Rye says to me right before the blond guides me outside to the curb of the street.

"Hi, I'm Delly Cartwright, one of Peeta's friends," she says to me.

"Hi," I mumble looking down at my feet hoping Gale isn't killing Peeta in there.

"I can tell you are worried sick about Peeta. There is nothing to worry about. Peeta is strong and leveled headed. He knows what to do and when and how to do it. Also he has a reason to win this fight with Gale, to see you," She says with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Me?" I ask sounding very stupid.

"Yes Katniss! Can't you tell he's crazy about you! You are all he talks about ever since we were five years old!" Delly explains. "He loves you Katniss."

Really? What was it with people and loving me? Katniss Everdeen the girl from the Seam. "I seem to have that effect on people….." I say trailing off while staring back at my feet. Then I feel Delly pull me into a hug. I don't hug her back because I am too caught up in what she just said. _"He loves you Katniss." _Is that why Peeta was beginning so nice to me all of a sudden? Peeta could get any girl he wanted but he wanted me. I just don't know what to think anymore. I just broke up with Gale, but I _never_ wanted to go out with Gale. Though, Delly just told me that Peeta likes me and I am not mad, angry, or frustrated. I am… well… happy I guess. I don't know. Do I like Peeta? Or is this just an allusion.

I am taken away from my thoughts when Delly lets go of me and stands up. I get up to follow her but I don't end up moving. I don't want to go back in there and find that the fight is still going on. Suddenly I see another set of feet down next to mine. They are male feet. Could it be Rye coming to check on me? I slowly lift my head and find that male sitting next to me on the curb is Peeta. He looks pretty bet up. His right eye is swollen shut, he has dry blood stained on his check, and his nose, lip, and ear are bleeding. "Peeta! What happened to you? Here let me help you dry up the blood," I say grabbing the sleeve of my sweeter and dabbing it on his face wounds.

"Katniss, I'm ok," he says moving my hand away from his face while intertwining our fingers together.

"No Peeta you are not fine! You were just bet up by my ex-boyfriend," I say to him.

"Your ex?" Peeta asks with a smile creeping onto his face.

"Of course, I would never date anyone who tries to hurt you Peeta," I whisper noticing that his smile has grown bigger.

"Katniss, I am so glad to hear you say that because there is something that I have been wanting to ask you for a very long time," he say but before he is able to finish his sentence his brother Rye comes running over to us.

"Peeta! Peeta! We have to go! Mom will be home any minute and due to the stage you are in now, you can't afford anymore beatings than you already have," Rye says while swooping Peeta up from the curb and dragging him home. I tried to stay a hold of Peeta as long as I could but Rye was too strong and eventually Peeta was yanked from me.

When I lose sight of Peeta I decide that it is getting really late and start to heed home. I get to the edge of town when I hear someone calling my name from behind. Their words are slurred and I can hear them trip every once and awhile. Whoever is chasing after me has to be drunk, no doubt about it, but who could it be? I finally turn my head to find no other than Gale Hawthorne. I have never seen Gale drunk before so this should be interesting. Gale is getting closer and he reeks of alcohol. I wasn't gone that long so I am very curious on how Gale got so drunk so fast. "Hey babe, where you headed off to so early?" Gale asks me. Wow he sounds so unlike himself right now.

"Home Gale, that's where," I tell him while rolling my eyes and turning around so I wouldn't have to face him anymore. I am about to start walking again when he reaches out and grabs my shoulder.

"Home? Oh so we can be more comfortable when we are doing it? Right?" he asks turning me around and forcefully grabbing onto my arm so I couldn't go anywhere.

"Do it? With you Gale? No thanks I'll pass," I say struggling to get out of his grip but it only gets stronger.

I can see his expression go from happy-go-lucky to angry. "You don't have a choice sweetheart! You are my girlfriend! And this is what I _always_ do on my first date with girls!" Gale hisses at me. Does he really do this with everyone? I mean I know Gale has dated a lot of girls but did he really have sex with all of them? God, he is so disgusting!

"I am going home Gale! Alone! And by the way, I am not your _sweetheart_ or your girlfriend! I am not even your friend anymore!" I yell at him finally escaping his grip but not soon enough. The next thing I know Gale has shoved his lips up against mine for a very disgusting and disturbing kiss. I feel his tongue slip into my mouth. All I can taste is the alcohol that Gale drank. I try to rip out of his grasp but I do not get much luck when it comes to that. It's when I feel something low on his body start to creep onto mine that's I when pull away from my use to be best friend and sprint home.

**Peeta's POV**

One minute I am holding hands with the girl of my dreams and the next Rye is swooping me away. Why in the world did he do that? I thought he wanted us to get together. I was just about to ask Katniss to be my girlfriend to. UGH! "Rye I hate you so much right now," I mumble to myself, but he has heard me.

"Why? For saving your butt? If mom gets home before us we are dead! Not literally for me but maybe for you because of all that blood you lost in that fight with Gale. Besides, right now you are only getting one beating from mom, which in the end comes to a grand total of two today," He says still dragging me to our house. I doubt I could keep up with his speed if I were running by myself. Don't get me wrong I am a genuially fast runner but right now I can barely see straight let alone sprint.

When we arrive at home Rye counties to drag me up stairs and into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and put a clean pair of clothes on the sink for me to change into when I am done. "Take a quick shower and dry off all that blood. I will try to hold off mom as much as I can but go quick! Got it?" he asks before leaving the room. I nod my head and jump in the shower. The dry blood is harder to wash off than the wet blood but I manage I finish in less than 5 minutes and throw on the clothes that Rye has but out for me. I look in the mirror and see that I look horrible, but not as horrible as I am about to look. That's when I hear the front door slam shut indicating that mom is home. I rush down stairs to see she is yelling at my brothers to go clean up the bakery and then head straight to bed. She turns her head and makes eye contact with me. Her eyes read nothing good and I start to shake, my nervous have gotten the best of me and that is never good. "You! Get down here right now!" she hisses at me. I start to proceed down the stairs and stop when I am standing right in front of her. "Why are you so beat up? That is my job to beat my son! Not someone else's!" she hisses once again. I think this is her way of caring. "Where were you last night?" she asks me lifting her hand ready to slap me in the jaw where I have already been repeatedly hit today. "Hm? I'm waiting for an answer young boy!" she yells once more.

"I-I was o-o-out," I stutter guarding my face with my hands so the slap wouldn't hurt as bad.

"Out where?" she hisses stepping closer to me. I just stare at her unable to move. "I am going to ask you one more time! Where were you last night?"

I take in a deep breath, and then gulp knowing if I tell her she will beat until no tomorrow and not telling her could be just as bad. So I really can't win here. "I was out with a girl, K-K-Katniss Everdeen," I say stuttering on my words. Feared for life of what she was going to do next.

"You mean that Seam filth?" she hisses while grabbing a wooden spoon and starts to hit me over and over with it. "I forbid you to see that _dirt _ever again!" he yells while still beating me.

"But mom I love her!" I explain knowing that what just came out of my mouth was one of the worst things I could ever say. I feel the hits getting harder and harder as she countiues. I can't even imagine how mad I have made her. "Also stop calling her dirt! She is a human being just like you and me!" I explain now knowing that I have taken it too far.

"You certainly do not love that filth! You love Delly Cartwright because I taught you too when you were little!" she yells while moving away from me and going to the counter to grab something else but I don't know what it is. I can't believe my mother tried brain washing me when I was little to love only merchant girls. Well I got news for you mom, it didn't work!

I see my mom's footsteps appear once again in front of me. She has something new to beat me with but I am too afraid to look up and see what it is. It's not until I feel a sharp pain in my stomach that I know my mom has just stabbed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH NO! Cliff hanger! Don't worry I loveeeee Peeta so I doubt he will die but you know I might have a cruel heart when I write the next chapter ;D haha well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am not sure if I like so could guys tell me your opinions on it? That would be great! And pleases REVIEW! Your reviews make my day! Well before I peace out I would like to say I will probably update tomorrow soo yah hope you enjoyed and PEACE! :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: AHHH! 48 reviews! I love you guys so much! That's all I kind of have writers block right now because I have a lottttt on my mind at the moment so sorry if this chapter really sucks! But tomorrows will be better. You now pass go and collect your chapter 7….. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7:**

**Katniss's POV**

Relief. That is the first thing feel when I see the sun peering through my windows signifying that morning has suddenly arrived. Last night was so horrible due to Peeta and Gale's fight, me going out with Gale for like an hour, Gale wanting to have sex with me, Gale being drunk, him wanting to kiss me, and all the horrific nightmares. All the nightmares were about Peeta, him dying, him getting sick, getting hit by a bus, getting shot, getting stabbed, and the worst one of all was the one where he died right in my arms.

_Peeta and I were just hanging out on a normal day. We walked around town, visited his bakery, and laid in the meadow. Everything was going so perfect. Sun had just set and we were walking back. Peeta was walking a little in front of me as we head towards the fence to district 12, but we were still holding hands. His hands were strong and steady as they pulled me through the forest. I could see the fence ahead of me a we got closer and closer. That's when I felt Peeats hand go limp and life-less in mine.i didn't know what just happened until I saw Peeta on the ground with a whole right in his heart. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I knelled down to pick him up in my arms. His head we placed under my hand, his body supported by one of my legs, with my other hand place on his check. "Please don't go," I whisper to him as one of my tears landed on his face. _

_ "I love you, Katniss," He whispers back to me._

_ "I love you too Peeta," I whisper once more as he closes his eyes.i felt his whole body just go life-less right there and then. No, no, no this can't be happening! Peeta can't be dead! "NO! NO!" I scream with tear streaming down my face. I never knew I could cry so hard in my life. I just let my whole self go as Peetas dead body laid on my lap. That's when I hear footsteps coming from the forest. I look up and make eye contact with two grey orbs. _

I shudder at the remembrance of my dream. Why were so many of my dreams about Peeta dying? I didn't hate Peeta. That's for sure. I might actually like Peeta a more than a friend. Then why such dreams as thoughts? Is Peeta hurt? No, Peeta can't be hurt. There is only one way to find out and that's to go to his house right now and find out for myself. I quickly Grab my boots, hunter's jacket, and bolt outside without even saying goodbye to Prim and mother. I sprint throughout the Seam with not thought in my head except for Peeta. When I reach the edge of the Seam I spot a very familiar male running over to me with a limp body in his arms. "Katniss! Katniss!" the male starts to scream, now running faster than before. Who in the world was this guy and how does he know me? "Katniss I need your help! NOW!" The male yells as I realize who it is: Rye Mellark.

"What happened?" I ask with concern.

"Its Peeta," Rye says showing me the beat up and limp person in his arms. "Our mother she wasn't happy last night and beat up with Peeta ending their fight her stabbing him in the stomach. Can your mother help him Katniss? Please!" Rye begs and I feel the tears welling up in my eyes again. I can't believe my dreams were right and Peeta was really hurt. Wait, not hurt, broken, almost dead, half gone. I couldn't believe this!

"Yah, follow me!" I say gesturing him to follow, which he does. Rye looked so desperate right now that I probably could say anything right now and he would do it.

We finally arrive at my house. Prim is sitting at the table eating breakfast ready for me to explain to her how last night went and where I rushed off to this morning, but I had no time to explain. I yell at Prim to move from the table and tell Rye to place Peeta on the table. Prim runs off to get Mother. She is at the table in a matter of seconds working on Peeta while Rye explains the whole thing to her. I couldn't believe some of the things he was saying. They were so similar to one of the nightmares I had last night. "My mom sent my brother and me into the bakery to clean up but we just watched through the window. She was yelling at him and threatening him constantly. She wanted to know where he was the previous night but he couldn't tell her or he would be dead. He finally spat it out and she was so mad I don't think I have ever seen someone so mad before in my life. She started beating him with a wooden spoon forbidding him to see you ever again and calling you all sorts of names and that's when Peeta lost it and said 'I love her.'" I couldn't believe what Rye just said before. I mean I knew it before when Delly told but I just thought she was lying. But hearing it out of Ryes well kind of Peetas mouth was different. It was, well, somewhat, real.

When my mom finishes patching Peeta up I run to his side holding his check with my hand. "Its ok Katniss, he will be just fine. I did give him some pain killers so he will be out for a little bit, but besides that he is as good as new!" she explained as her and Prim left the room. The repairing on Peeta has taken nearly all day but he was finally fixed.

"Katniss will you take care of my little brother for me? I got to get going home," Rye says to me and I nod my head in agreement. Now it's just Peeta and I in the room. I will stay up to night for Peetas sake. I nerve knew I could feel this way about a boy ever again but with Peeta lying there on the table so limp and life-less I do something I never thought would happen as long as I live. I lean forward and kiss him pationally on the lips for what seems like at least three minutes. Until I feel something, a breath of air from Peeta's mouth kissing me back.

**AN: AH! I know short chapter guys I'm sorry but I kind of had a rough day and writers block so cut me some slack. And I lovee all the reviews so please! PLEASE! Keep them coming! It's you guys that keep me writing! Also I am not so happy with this chapter it just doesn't flow together like the others have but tomorrows I promise will be better and longer so yah REVIEW!**** PEACE! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

[Type text]

**AN: AhHH! 60 reviews? I THINK YES! You guys are amazing! I love you all! Well in this chapter it's kind of well I don't a little well I will have you guys decide on it. And sorry, sorry, SORRYYY for not updating on Wednesday like I promised. I was first banned from Fan Fiction but then I go those rights back but they are limited, then I had writers block. So this chapter is actually an idea that came from KMloveya in a review. I kind of explain what goes on at the party but it's in Peeta's POV so yah. Lastly, when I write in the italics its Peeta flash backing to the party, ok well you now may read chapter eight… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

**Katniss POV**

Am I going insane? Did Peeta just kiss me back? Hold it, _**is **_Peeta kissing me back? Yes, Peeta Mellark, the guy that I never knew I could ever fall for is kissing me right here on my kitchen table. If this was anyone else I would pull back right away, but for some reason I can't seem to move away. We are finally pulled away by a screech from a young girl. "Prim?" I ask wishing she would just leave so Peeta and I can go back to what we were just doing. Thought I know well enough that things with Peeta and I will probably never go back to the way they just were.

"Katniss! What in the world are you doing?" she screams with a sense of terror in her voice.

"Prim, I was, just-"I was cut off by my mother, thankfully.

"Oh Peeta great your awake! How do you feel? Any pain?" My mother asks giving Prim and I a glare telling us that we will discuss this later. I wonder if she saw any of that. I kind hope she didn't.

"Yah, just slightly everywhere," Peeta says trying so hard to sit up but it's not working. I help him up realizing how incredibly uncomfortable he must be sleeping on our table. I want to offer him my bed but I share it with Prim so that wouldn't work. I would feel bad if he had to sleep on the couch because it's not that much better than the table. There also is my mom's bed but I would never ask her to give up her bed for Peeta. Even though he did save our whole family once the least she could do is sacrifice her bed for one night. I am suddenly pulled from my thoughts when my mom pushes me out of the way to aid to Peeta.

I go over to Prim who is sitting on the coach. She looks so deep in thought that I hate to ruin, but I have to. "Prim?" I ask quietly. "What's wrong?"

"You! That's what's wrong!" she yells standing up from the coach. I see Peeta and my mom look over this way with both of their eyebrows raised in confusion. "You have changed all of a sudden! First you're dating Rye, then you're sleeping with Peeta, next you're dating Gale, and now you're making out with Peeta right here in our living room! What's wrong with you? And how many boyfriends do you actually have? What happened to my sister who could care less about guys and did everything she could for her little sister and mother? I really miss that girl Katniss!" Prim yells running out of the front door shutting it with a slam.

I bolt out of the house after my little sister who is so cute and inanest but I guess holds a little temper. Once I am outside I look around franticly for Prim but there is no sight of her. I hear small cries coming from somewhere but I don't know where. I start to run down the stairs of our front porch, hitting something on the way down. I look down and see Prim. She is so little I nearly stepped on her. That's sad Katniss, just sad. "Prim? What was that all about in there?" I ask hoping she wouldn't yell at me again.

"Just forget it! Alright?" she hisses at me crying into her hands.

"Ok, well it looks like I will have to go first," I say while putting my arm around Prim. "I'm sorry Prim, I am so, so, SO, sorry that I have hurt you. I wish I could make up for it somehow because I really do love my little duck. And to answer your questions, Rye cheated on me with another girl, Gale was being a jerk to me so we broke up-ish, and with Peeta, I don't it's really confusing but I wouldn't mind dating him. I would like to make it up to you for not being there for you. Tomorrow, you and I, doing whatever you want." Prim lifts her head from her hands with red puffy eyes and tiered streamed checks.

"I would love to Katniss," she says smiling. I whip the tears from her face and we walk back inside. My mother has just finished aiding to Peeta and he is beginning to lie back down on the table.

"Peeta, would you like to sleep in Prim's and my bed?" I ask. Prim gives me a confused look, as does Peeta.

"No Katniss, that's not necessary, I will just sleep her on the table, its fine," Peeta says.

"No Peeta, Katniss is right, that table is so uncomfortable, just take our bed, I will sleep with our mother and Katniss can sleep out here on the coach," Prim insist. Peeta opens his mouth to speak but Prim cuts him off before anything ever comes out of his mouth. "Please Peeta just take our bed." Peeta nods and I help him off the table and into my bedroom.

I lay him down on the bed and pull the covers on him. "Goodnight," I whisper before exiting the room.

"Night," he says with a smile. I exit the room and go back into the living room and lay down on the coach. I swear this thing gets less and less comfortable each day. Though I manage somehow and drift off to sleep in no time.

_I have come to a dead end. To my right there is a door marked with a black X. The door to my left is marked with a red X. "Katniss, Katniss, Katniss," I start to hear someone whisper. "Choose one of us," the creepy voice says. I am so confused. Chose what? I look back at the doors and see the X's were replaced with faces. Not just any faces but Peeta's where the red X was and Gales in replace of the black X. "Only one will live," the voice starts up again. "Whoever you choose will live happily ever after with you while the other will die, all thanks to you," the voice says to me. I start to panic. How can only one live? I love them both. That's when I hear a loud bang go off and look to my right to see a hole in the door with a bloody and dead Gale inside of it. _

_"No! What have you done?" I scream trying to get in the room where Gale lies dead. "Let me in!" I scream once again. "I need to see Gale! Let me in!" I continue yelling to who knows who when I hear another bang and look to over shoulder to the other door only to find a hole through that door too, but this time there is a bloody and dead Peeta. I quickly rush over to Peeta's door throwing the door open rushing to his side. "Peeta!" I yell with tears rolling down my face. "Peeta! Peeta! Peeta! Peeta!" I manage to get out in between sobs. _

Instantaneously I bolt up from my nightmare. My pulse is rushing, tears are rolling down my face, my breathing is labored, and I am screaming my head off. I suddenly hear heavy footsteps dashing through the hallway. I don't want to see who it is so I just keep staring off into space and screaming unwillingly. I don't know what is happening. I have never reacted this bad before due to a nightmare. Why now? "Katniss!" I hear someone scream whisper next to me. "Katniss! What's wrong? Snap out of it! Katniss!" they countuied while shaking me gently to try and pull me from my horrifying nightmare. I finally turn my head and see that Peeta is the one who rushed to my side. My breathing has become less labored now and I think my pulse has gone back to its normal pace. I stopped screaming and just stare at Peeta, he whips the tears from my eyes and I know he is just dying to know what all that was about but I don't feel like talking right now. Peeta opens his arms wide; I don't hesitate at all and just throw myself at him burying my head in his shoulder. I feel like such a little kid right now, but I didn't care, it was only Peeta.

"Peeta? Can I lay with you tonight?" I ask picking my head up from his shoulder and looking into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Of course Katniss," he whispers to me, helping me up from the coach. He carries me to the room and lays me down getting in after I am situated. We lay down facing each other staring into each other's eyes. I wonder what he is thinking about right now. I wish I knew.

"Peeta, what are you thinking about?"Gah, did I really just ask him that? I'm so stupid!

"You," he says so simple and plain like it was nothing.

"Me?" I ask him.

"Yes, you," he chuckles. "I'm thinking about how lucky I am to be lying here with you. How gorgeous you look right now. How worried I was about you when I heard you screaming just a couple minutes ago. And how to ask you this one question that has been on my mind ever since I met you 11 years ago."

I continue starring into his blue eyes, soaking in his warm body that lies next to me. Suddenly, I realize that he just said something to me and I totally zoned out. Great, what do I say now? I would feel stupid if I asked him what. What do I do? What if I fell asleep? He would never know if I heard him or not. Perfect. That's when I close my eyes and fall into a relaxing and dreamless sleep.

**Peeta's POV**

"Katniss?" I whisper wondering if she was in total shock from what I just told her. I look down at her face that is lying on my chest to see her sound asleep. How come every time I go to ask Katniss to be my girlfriend it never happens? I mean today her falling asleep and at the party when Rye pulled me away.

I feel my mind being pulled away from Katniss and directed to the party_. I arrived around 6:45 with Rye and that blond that he still has not figured out the name to. Rye pushed me away as him and the blond bolted upstairs. I felt like a lost puppy for a moment. There were all these older kids there that I had no idea who any of them were. I felt Sam and Danny both come up behind me and slap me in the back of the head. "Hey!" I said pushing them both in the arm._

_"So what brings you around here Mellark?" Sam asks me slightly punching me on the shoulder. _

_"Rye dragged me along to get my mind off of my mom and Katniss," I said to them rubbing my shoulder because even though he only lightly punched it, it still hurt. _

_"Oh, lover boy! So how's your new girlfriend been lately anyway?" Danny asks me giving me a playful smile. _

_"Non- existent," I mumble looking down at my feet._

_"What are you talking about? Didn't you two sleep together last night?" Danny asks me with raised eyebrows. _

_"We didn't sleep together we just fell asleep kind of on top of each other," I hiss. "Not the same thing."_

_"Dude! It totally is the same thing!" Sam yells at me._

_"Whatever," I mutter. "So is anyone else here?" I ask dying to change the subject. _

_"Yah, their all over there," Danny says pointing to a group of guys and a few girls standing in a big circle in the middle of the room. _

_"Then why are we standing over here like loners?" I ask as we start to walk over to them._

_We are greeted with roars of hellos and even a few hugs here and there. Our group makes some small talk and honestly I am not paying much attention. I would be the happiest man in the world if I was anywhere but here right now. "Peeta?" I hear someone ask me from my right forcing me out of my thoughts. _

_"Yeah?" I ask curiously looking around. _

_"Look," Danny says pointing to a girl and a guy coming in the front door hand and hand. It takes me a minute but then I figure out who it is; Katniss and Gale. _

_"Are they going out?" Sam asks whispering to me so no one around us could over hear our disgust ion. "They sure look like they are Petes'." _

_"I don't know," I mumble praying to God that they aren't. Katniss would never date Gale. Would she? No, of course not, I know Katniss way to well to know that she would never go out with Gale. Do I really know her? I have to stop this whole doubting thing and stay confident in the stuff I want to believe and not what I see. _

_An hour or so passes, by a guess. Rye's plan in bringing me here to take my mind of Katniss has totally bomb fired because all I have been doing since she arrived was stare at her. For the most part she stares at the floor except when Gale resorts to her, that's when she looks up and smiles, then its right back to the floor. I can tell Gale is enjoying showing Katniss off like she's a trophy or something. _

_Katniss finally looks up from the ground and starts to look around the room. I go to dart my eyes away from her but its' too late, we already made eye contact. I can tell she can read my eyes which tell her to meet me outside because I have to admit I am dying to know what's going on with her and Hawthorne. She makes an excuse to leave Gale's side and begins to weave her way through the crowd, as do I._

_When I get outside I can't find Katniss anywhere. Did she read my eyes right? Or was she just going to the bathroom? Finally I find her standing in the middle of the yard, a safe distance from the crowds. Only Katniss would be escaping crowds of people at a party. "Hey," I say. _

_"Hey," she says back smiling._

_"Why are you here?" I ask her_

_"Gale brought me as his __date__," she says rolling her eyes. I can tell she really doesn't want to be here with Gale which makes me smile._

_"I thought you said you never were going to date ever again," I joke by trying to mimic her but it fails miserably._

_"First, I don't sound like that! And second, I did!" She explains while I just laugh at her. _

_"Ok Katniss," I say still laughing at her. "Well if you don't want to hang out with Gale you could always come hang out with me and my friends," I say._

_"I would love that," she says so sweetly with a little giggle at the end. Since when does Katniss Everdeen giggle? Oh well, I thought it was cute. I hold out my hand which she takes without question and lead her back into the party. We almost get to a door when I see a tall male hovering over us. I can feel Katniss go stiff next to me. I give her hand a slight squeeze to reassure her that everything will be ok. After Katniss relaxes a bit I look up to the tall male and see no other than Gale Hawthorne. _

_"What are you doing holding hands with my girlfriend Mellark?" Gale snarls at me. I feel Katniss get tense again and I can tell she is really scared of Gale right now, but who would blame her I am slightly too but I have to be strong, for Katniss. _

_"She said she was getting kind of annoyed with you Gale so I was going to take her to have fun," I say to Gale while giving Katniss another reassuring squeeze of the hand that insanely calms her down. _

_"Oh yah? Well think what you want Mellark because I am taking Katniss with me. Come on Katniss!" Gale yells at me while going over to Katniss and yanking her other hand out of mine dragging her away. I want to go run up to her and grab her back but that would be rude, to Katniss. _

_"No Gale I am not going with you!" Katniss says sternly which really surprise me. A crowd was starting to form, all with jaws dropped on the words that have just escaped Katniss's mouth. Katniss hates crowds so I'm surprised she is still standing here and not moving yet. That's when she does the most shocking thing, to me, she keeps talking. "I don't want to go with you Gale. I never wanted to go anywhere with you. I never even wanted to be your girlfriend! So it over I guess because you are not the guy I thought you were! And frankly you really weren't because I thought we were just friends until you said we were dating!" Katniss yells. I want to run up and kiss her now but now is not the right time._

_"What did you just say to me?" Gale hisses grabbing Katniss by the collar of her shirt and shoving her up against the wall. I need to do something. Gale is really mad right now and I am so afraid of what he is going to do next. Finally I get up all my courage and punch Gale in the back of the head. It was a wimpy punch but still manages to bring Gale to the ground with just enough time for Rye to grab Katniss away from the wall and into the crowd with him. _

_Gale is quickly back up on his feet and angrier than ever. He starts to approach me with his fist making contact with my jaw sending me flying across the room that we managed to get into before the fight started. I feel the pain hit instantly but I ignore it and get right back up on my feet. I hear the crowd goes wild cheering my name. I could care less what any of them were doing all I cared about was Katniss. Katniss! Oh no! I need to fight for her. Making sure Gale does not win this so Katniss could be happy whether or not she ends up with me. I just want her to happy. _

_Gale and I start fighting like to wild dogs in a dog fight. Punching, slapping, shoving, kicking, and basically every other fight move there is out there. I have been up and down of this ground constantly refusing to give up this fight. I look out to the crowd one of the times Gale was on the ground to notice that Katniss has left thankfully I wouldn't want her to see me like this. Though, I do give Rye a concerned look liping to him asking, "Where did Katniss go?" Rye points to the windows where I see Katniss and a blond sitting on the curb of the street. I give Rye a nod in his direction right before Gale is back up fighting me. This fight goes on for about another 15 minutes before I knock Gale to the ground and he is unable to get back up. Must have been from all the shots he was taking every time he called a time out. _

_I didn't realize how much pain I was in until I tried getting away from the crowd and heading outside to the curb were I find Delly and Katniss hugging. Well, mainly Delly. Katniss has never really been into the whole 'girl talk' thing. Just another thing to add to my list of things I love about her. She looks so beautiful tonight with the moonlight reflecting on her hair. I want to just stand here and stare at her for as long as life goes on. But I know Katniss is probably so annoyed by Delly hugging her right now that I should go get her out of that mess. I tap Delly on the shoulder dismissing her from Katniss as I take a seat down next to her. _

I don't want to reply the rest of that memory of the party. Even though that part was the best, it eventually leads to me getting stabbed. I know it wasn't Katniss's fault, but I couldn't continue any longer. Actually, now that I think about it, if it wasn't for me being stabbed me would never be here, lying in Katniss's bed, with Katniss lying on me so calm and peaceful.

My eyelids start to get heavy but before doze off I kiss Katniss on the head knowing she won't ever know, and who knows when I will be able to lie with Katniss like this again. After that I fall into a beautiful dream of nothing but Katniss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FLUFF! I know. Well that just seemed to be where my chapter took me. Now, on to the serious business, ideas! I NEEDDD ideas desperly! Is there anything you guys want to see happen in upcoming chapters? Do you want Katniss and Peeta to get together really soon or later? I need to know what you guys want to read about because I am STUCK! So PLEASEEE sends me ideas in either PM's or reviews. Finally, THANK YOUFOR YOUR REVIEWS AND KEEP THEM COMING! YOU GUYS KEEP ME MOTIVATED EVEN RIGHT NOW WHEN I HAVE NO IDEAS! Hahahaha ok, well yah that's all. PEACE :D<strong>

**~Luci Rose :D**


	9. Chapter 9

[Type text]

**AN: AHH two chapters up in one day! Are you guys proud of me? I know I am! Ahh well I would like to thank you guys again because you are reading my story! Well I like this chapter a lot because well, you'll find out… ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9:**

**Katniss POV:**

The feel the hotness of the sun streaming onto my eyes lids as I slowly wake up. It takes me a minute to open my eyes but when they do open I find two bright blue obors staring into my grey ones. "Good morning," Peeta says to me softly while playing with my hair.

"Good morning, how long have you been up?" I ask.

"Uhm, I want to say about an hour, maybe two," he says.

"Really? Sorry," I say. I felt really bad for having Peeta laid there waiting for me to awaken. Peeta just shrugs it off acting as if it were nothing.

"Hey, so do remember any of our conversation last night, before you dozed off?" Peeta ask. I wish he didn't bring it up because honestly I don't remember, but I can't tell him that.

"Sorry, I don't remember, I must have dozed off before," I say trying to make it sound like a total accident which it was, kind of. Though I have to admit I am dying to know what he told me last night. "So what was it anyway?" I ask.

"How about we talk about it over dinner tonight, my house?" he asks.

Now I feel really bad about zoning out last if it was important enough to discuss over dinner. "Sure, what time?" I ask hopping he says something around like noon even though that's more like lunch and not dinner but I really want to know what he was talking about last night.

"How about 6:30?" he asks.

"Sounds perfect!" I say with a smile.

"Great," Peeta says going back to my hair. I feel so relaxed and at peace lying here with Peeta, like it was meant to be.

I never wanted this moment to end. I want to lye here with Peeta for as long as life went on. "Breakfast time!" my mother yelled from the kitchen, which totally ruined the moment.

"We should go, get breakfast," Peeta said letting go of my hair.

Even though he said he we should go to breakfast he hasn't moved. I realize that I am still lying on top of him. "Sorry," I mumble getting off of him.

We head out of the room and down the hall to find my sister and mother already sitting at the table eating. We grab our plates and grab some breakfast that my mother has prepared for us. We sit down at the table next to each other. There is an awkward silence of only the sound of forks hitting the glass plates. "How are you feeling this morning," my mother asks breaking the silence.

"Much better," Peeta says to my mother while grabbing my hand under the table and giving it a squeeze. I understand the words that he doesn't say "Thanks to Katniss," is what I read from his hand. It's weird how we have a telabphic conversation but it works.

"That's wonderful!"My mother says while getting up from her seat and heading over towards her medical supplies motioning Peeta to follow, which he does.

"How was sleeping with Peeta last night?" Prim whispers to me from across the table.

"Why aren't you curious," I say with a little giggle, god what was with these giggles?

"I take that as a yes!" Prim says while returning back to her breakfast.

My mother and Peeta walk back towards the table talking about what Peeta can and can't do for a couple of days. I noticed one of the things he couldn't do was bake but knowing Peeta's mother that was never going to happen but Peeta nodded anyway. When they got back to the table mother was just finishing off her list meaning Peeta had to go. "Ok, well that will be all. As long as you follow all of that you should be back to normal in about a week," my mother said giving Peeta a reassuring smile.

"Wonderful," Peeta said returning the smile. "I really must be going then, see you tonight Katniss," Peeta said now turning his attention towards me, as does my mother and Prim.

"Most definitely," I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Great see you then, thank you Mrs. Everdeen for fixing me up and allowing me to stay in your wonderful home and thank you Prim for letting me sleep in your bed last night and for sharing your sister with me," Peeta said with a smile as he left our house. Prim and my mother were just staring at me in shock as if I going on a date with Peeta was something new. I mean yes it was but I _did_ sleep with him last, I _was_ caught kissing him, and Prim _knows_ I slept with him previously, so this was _no_ surprise _what_ so ever.

"What?" I ask so confused.

"Were you going to ask me if you could go to Peeta's tonight?" My mother asks.

"Uhm ok, can I go to Peeta's tonight for dinner?" I ask still utterly confused. I mean my mom normally allows me to do whatever I want, why is she acting so motherly like now?

"Of course you can," she says with a smile, exiting to the kitchen to clean our dishes from breakfast.

"So, you and Peeta huh?" Prim asks me with a playful smile.

"Don't be such a snoop little duck," I say smiling at her.

**Peeta's POV**

I walk home completely lost in my thoughts. Katniss was coming over to my house at 6:30 tonight. If my mother is home nothing will go right. If my father is home things will go well. If no one is home everything will be absolutely perfect!

Tonight was the night that I was going to ask Katniss to be my girlfriend. Everything would be perfect just because she is perfect and she will be mine. Wait, what if she says no? No! I am not allowed to think like that! Katniss will say yes I mean how she acted last night when we were in bed together, this morning when we were holding hands under the table, and even when I only had half conciseness she kissed me! That has to mean something, right?

I am pulled from my thoughts when I accidentally run into a tall, well built male. I look up to find I am face to face with Gale Hawthorne. Oh god not again. I roll my eyes and try to get pass him but Gale keeps getting in my way. "Where have you been Mellark? Hiding from when I beat you to death at the party? And where you heading? Possibly to see my girlfriend?" Gale asks who is obliviously drunk. How? It is only like 10 in the morning. Since when was Gale a drinker too? He must still be wasted from the Party two nights ago but that's not possible. Unless, Gale never fully recovered and just has been drinking and drinking and drinking.

"Well Hawthorne I am glad you asked, because I actually have been out with my girlfriend Katniss Everdeen. Ever heard of her? Yah, well I also thought I would inform you of a few things starting with, _I _beaten you at the party and I technically won when you fell to the ground drunk which you obliviously are now, and Katniss dumped you at the party as well," I said smiling. I could see the anger growing in him. He looks like he is about to explode of anger. I move to his right leaving him bewildered by what I just said. "Oh and btw, I just came from Katniss's house, if you weren't so drunk you might have realized that," I said turning my heel and heading back to my house with a proud and full filling smile on my face.

When I arrived back at my house I felt my smile fad realizing that my mother could be home and beat me again, just this time it would ten times as worst as the one from the night of the party.

I take on step into my house and smell the aroma of cooking bread which means someone has to be home but the question is, who? I head into the bakery and find no one, that's odd someone always is in the bakery escpally on a Saturday afternoon. "Anyone home?" I yell waiting for a response.

"Wow, you are so lazy!" my brother Bannock says to me as him and Rye exit the living room and into the bakery where I am standing.

"So how's my little brother feeling today?" Rye asks coming up to me shaking my hair.

"Eh, ok," I say brushing my hair back down with my hand. "Is mom home?" I ask hoping they say she is gone for the day.

"No, dad and mom went to the Cartwright's for the day, they won't be home until about 1 Am," Bannock says.

"Good, Katniss is coming over at 6:30pm for dinner and I want everything to be perfect! I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight," I say leaving the bakery and heading up stairs to take a shower because I really do smell.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there little brother, you're going to ask her to be your girlfriend? Good for you! It only it took like 11 years," Rye says from behind me.

"Yah, now could you guy's leave I have to take a shower," I say shoving them out of the bathroom.

"Sure thing, and by the way, we covered for you, mom does not have it in for you, your welcome," Bannock says before heading downstairs.

**Katniss's POV**

It was around 1:30pm. Mother and Prim went out to the store for some grocers and won't be home for another two hours. Since there is nothing else to do I go to my room and decide to clean it up a little bit. It's not that messy but I have nothing else better to do.

I hear the door open and expect it just to be mother and Prim home early. "Wow, back so early," I yell to them but no one answers. Normally Prim would answer me right away but there was not a sound. Maybe it was just my imagination that heard the door, so I go back to cleaning my room. Suddenly I smell a very strong and heavy scent of alcohol. Why do I smell this? I turn my head to look towards my bedroom door to find Gale standing in the door way. "Hey, how did you get in?" I ask him going to give him a hug. Instead he grabs my wrist and shoves me against the wall. He smells of alcohol like he did the night of the party. I don't know what's going on and honestly I am scared to death, what was with Gale? I felt Gale shove his lips on to mine so powerfully it hurt. I wanted to fight back and push him off of me. I wasn't with Gale anymore I wanted to be with Peeta. You would think a guy would know this after he gets beat up but clearly not. Once Gale releases his lips from my mouth he grabs my shirt and strips it off throwing it across the room. He grabs onto my breasts and pushes me on to the bed squeezing my breasts so hard it hurts. This is so gross! Why is Gale doing this to me? "Gale! What is wrong with you?" I yell. You can actually hear the pain in my voice but I don't think Gale cares. I know this because he doesn't answer. Instead he strips off his shirts, then pants, and lastly boxers. He is naked standing right in front of me. I go to cover my eyes but before I can Gale yanks off my bra, pants, and then underwear. We were both naked in front of each other.

An hour has past and Gale has done so much to me I don't even have words for. He finally leaves with one last comment. "I told you I would get to make out with my girlfriend," he says before leaving. I just lye there still on my bed putting my clothes back on. I never agreed to make out with Gale. What is this then? What did Gale just do? Then it comes to me. Gale just raped me.

**AN: WHOA THERE! Do you guys like the ending? Cliffyish I know but pretty good! :D I finally don't have writers block! YAYY! But definitely keep the ideas coming because I LOVEE your guy's impute! Well I have to go get in the shower now so PEACE!**

**~Luci Rose :D**


	10. Chapter 10

[Type text]

**AN: AHHHH 77 REVIEWS THIS IS AMAZING! YOU GUYS ARE AMZINGGG! I LOVE YOU ALL! (Not in the stalkerish way though :D) Ok, well my writing skills for this chapter SUCK but the ideas are really good so…. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

"Hey Rye what time is it?" I yell from the kitchen. I have just finished making a lamb stew for Katniss. I bought the lamb from the Hob and everything else was pretty simple.

"Its 6:20 little brother, better go get ready, Bannock and I will take it from here," Rye says to me.

"Thanks," I mumble bolting upstairs into my room. What to wear what to wear?

I finally pull on a light blue button down, collared shirt and a pair of nice jeans. My blond hair is slicked back and if I say so myself, I look good. I rush down stairs knowing that Katniss must be here any minute "Looking good little brother, Katniss is going to love you," Rye says to me

"Thanks, now you guys have to get out of here, I don't want you guys to ruin it for me," I say while shoving them out of the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Later, (7:30pm)<strong>

"Hey little bro where's your girlfriend at? She was supposes to be here an hour ago," Rye says as him and Bannock come into the dining room.

"I don't know but I am going to go find out," I say standing up from the table and going to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bannock asks me as I grab my coat and pull on my shoes.

"Katniss's of course," I say slamming the door behind me.

I run all the way to Katniss's house. I knock on the door three times waiting for a reply. Finally Prim opens the door and she has a very worried expression on her face. "Prim, what's wrong?" I ask while stepping into the Everdeen household.

"It's Katniss, she hasn't moved since we got home, she just sits there on her bed starring off into space, I- I- I don't know what's wrong with her Peeta!" Prim explains to me. She looks like she's about to burst into tears. Before going off the Katniss I pull Prim into a hug then run into Katniss's room.

She just sits there with perfect posture on the edge of her bed. She looks like she just saw a ghost. I am dying to know what happened.

"Katniss," I ask her. I am standing right in front of her hopping for her to meet my gaze. She doesn't. "Katniss," I ask again crouching down next to her. Finally, she meets my gaze. She looks so scared and scarred. "What's wrong?" I ask.

She doesn't answer. Instead she wraps her arms around my neck and buries her head in my shoulder and just cries. I climb on the bed next to her allowing her to just cry. She cries and cries and cries until my shirt is literally soaked in her salt water tears. I understand that something really bad has happened and she doesn't want to talk about it but I really want to know what it is because I hate seeing her hurt. "Peeta," Katniss starts. Finally she speaks! We make eye contact as she continues. "I- I am so sorry. I blew you off, I was, and I'm just…" she trails off and goes back to my shoulder crying her eyes out again. I don't know what to do for her. I feel so bad that she is so upset.

After about another hour Prim comes in. "Is she ok?" she whispers to me so Katniss won't hear.

"Yah, well I don't know she won't tell me, she has just been crying," I tell her and she nods. "Where's your mom?" I ask Prim kind of curious because she might have an idea of how to calm down Katniss or at least why she is crying.

"She's working late at the hospital, Katniss was supposes to take care of me after she was done on her date with you," Prim says to me. I feel bad. Katniss is in here crying her eyes out on my shoulder and Prim is sitting at home probably starving because her sister is kind of occupied right now. Being in the house with two girls make me thankful that I have two brothers instead, I don't think I could handle stuff like this every day, but for Katniss I would manage.

Prim leaves the room and Katniss lifts her head from my shoulder again. Her eyes are so puffy and red. Her face is bright red as well with tear streamed checks. "Peeta, It- it- it- it was G-G-Gale," she starts still having some tears roll down her checks. "He-h-h-he raped me," she says before returning back to my shoulder beginning to cry again. That son of a bitch did what? Did Katniss just say he RAPED her? Oh if he thought he was beat up bad at the party wait until I get a hold of him now! I can't believe this! Why would he rape his former best friend? Is it to get back at me? Or is it just so he could be a jerk? I want to tell myself it's the second one but I know way to well that it's the first. The worst part of it all is that I emotionally hurt Katniss. I couldn't bear the thought, because of me she is this hurt.

There are only two things to do. First I have to just be here for Katniss, never leave her side and make sure she is safe and that she can emotionally build herself back up again. Second, I have to get Gale back, but how? I could always beat him again but I don't think he learns much of a lesson from that. I feel a smile creep on my face when the perfect idea pops in my head. It might be a little extreme and out there but it's the only effective way to get the message through his thick skulk, that he can't just go around messing with girls like this and not pay for it.

It must be about 10 o'clock when Katniss finally stops weeping and falls to sleep. I carefully lay her down on her bed and tuck her in. before I can leave she grabs my hand. "Stay with me?" she asks me so innocently and vulnerable.

"Always," I whisper to her. "First I need to go check on your sister, but I promise I'll come back," I tell her. She just nods and drops my hand before her eyes close shut.

I walk down the hall to Prim who is sitting on the couch. Her knees are pulled up to her chest and she is just staring out into space. "Hey Prim, how are you?" I ask her.

She turns her head towards mine and gives me a weak smile. "What's wrong with Katniss?" I can see the concerned in her eyes but I am not sure I can tell a 12 year old that her older sister was raped by her former best friend.

"She's just sad, that's all Prim. Did you eat dinner?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "I'll make you some," I say to her, getting off the coach and heading into the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?"

"No, Peeta its fine I'll just wait for breakfast tomorrow morning," she says.

"No, really Prim it's ok. Hey, how about we make it together?" I ask her. Hopefully that will take her mind off Katniss so I won't have to explain to her about the whole Gale thing.

"Sure! Katniss never lets me help her make food, she says that I will just hurt myself," she says as she comes over to me in the kitchen.

"Oh I'm sure you will do just fine," I say to her and she laughs. Wow, this little girl is so cute. Now I know why Katniss love's her so much. "What do you want to make?" I ask her.

Prim seems to be pondering the thought for a little bit before her face lights up like a light bulb has just been switched on. "Let's make pasta!" She screeches.

"Ok, let's get cooking chief Everdeen," I say and Prim just smiles. Her smile is so wide and full of beautiful pearly white teeth. Her smile reminds me of Katniss's smile. I wish Katniss would smile more like her little sister, but that's just what makes Katniss so great. She's full of suspires, you never know when she is going to be crying her eyes out or smiling her head off. Wow, I love that girl so much!

Together Prim and I boil the water and put the noodles in. We also make homemade sauce. To make the sauce we mix to fresh tomatoes with some seasonings and let it simmer over the stove. While the pasta and sauce is cooking Prim and I watch some TV. The only thing on at 10 at night is the capital news. Prim sits on my lap and slowly drifts to sleep.

The timer for the food goes off and Prim bolts off my lap. "It's ok Prim I'll get, go back to sleep," I whisper to her but its' too late she's already off and in the kitchen. That girl is just one ball of energy.

"Peeta come here! The noodles there are exploding!" Prim yells from the kitchen.

"It's ok Prim it's suppose to do that, it means there done," I laugh and turn the burners off. I grab the strainer from the cabinet and hold it over the sink as Prim pours the pot with noodles in it. As she divides the noodles into two bowls as I stir the pasta sauce that smells divine. Prim hands me the two bowls that are now filled with noodles and I pour the pasta sauce all over them.

We go and sit down at the table eating our pasta. "Mhmm," Prim says. "This is amazing!" Prim explains. "How did you learn to cook like this?" she asks me.

I laugh. Prim was so funny. Did she not remember that I do work at a bakery? "Prim, I work at a bakery, I have been cooking since I was the age of three," I laugh and give her a smile.

"Oh, yah sorry," she says with a little giggle. I can tell she was embarrassed by the question she asked because her checks were rosy red.

We sit there making small talk as we eat our dinner. Though, our dinner is disrupted by a frightful scream. It's coming from Katniss's room. I bolt out of my chair and sprint through the hallway rushing into Katniss's room. I fling the door wide open to find Gale punching an unconscious Katniss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha another CLIFFHANGER! I love cliff hangers when I write them but it must be really annoying reading them. :D well I hope you enjoyed the chapter because I thought it was, well, ok. :D Oh, I LOVEEE all the reviews you guys are giving me! The ideas are amazing! And I love them so much that like ALLL of them are going to be put into the story :D. Lastly, keep up the reviews and thanks for freeing me of writers block! I love you all! Oh yah and the last part of this chapter is dedicated to my sister who gave me the idea LOVE YOU SUSAN! 3 :D ok well I go to go take a shower now so PEACE! REVIEW!<strong>

**~Luci Rose :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: AH GUYS I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NTO UPDATING SINCE MONDAY! I had a lot of homework this week and then yesterday I was going to update but I had theater so sorry please forgive me :D. Ok well I really like this chapter because it shows how much Peeta really cares for Katniss, Oops spoiler, oh well. Oh yah and I kind of toke some stuff from the movie We Bought a Zoo like well you'll find out but I think I need to do a little disclaimer for this chapter. Lastly before I let you free to read there is a hospital in this chapter so yah don't hate but it was kind of needed for the chapter. On that note….. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hunger Games characters or stuff or the We Bought a Zoo so yah.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

**Peeta's POV**

As quickly as I can I run over to Gale and swing my fist, which makes contact with his jaw. He falls to the ground with fury roaring in his eyes. Gale quickly gets back up to his feet going to punch me back but before he could I grabbed his fist and throw him across the room, he hits the wall and lands on the ground with a thump. I wasn't going to let him get away with this…..again.

What am I suppose to do? It's 11 at night; I have a 12 year old little girl who is probably scared out over her mind, a rampaging out of control psycho guy, and an unconscious girl. I have to get my priorities straight. I have to get Katniss to the hospital ASAP and take Prim with. Gale will just have to face his consequences some other time, right now I have to focus on Katniss.

I quickly run over to Katniss, scoop her up in my arms and bolt out of the room with Prim trailing at my tail. "Prim, we have to get your sister to the hospital, grab your coat and put on your shoes," I demanded trying to stay calm so I wouldn't frighten Prim. She quickly puts on her coat and boots, as do I. Before we head out the door I snatch a blanket from the coach and wrap it around Katniss; putting her coat and boats on now would be utterly pointless.

Prim and I sprint out the door heading towards the hospital. The only hospital in District 12 is located right next to the run down Justice Building. Just my luck the hospital is 2 miles away from the Everdeen household. If this was anyone but Katniss I would never run 2 miles at 11 at night, but for Katniss I would run to the end of the Earth just for her.

As I run farther I grow faster and faster, as for Prim, who only grows slower and slower. I turn around to face her. I see an overly excused girl dragging her feet for the sake of her sister. I come to a stop and knell down so Prim could catch up. I had to think of a way to get her moving faster, but how? She is only 12 and by now it is way past her bedtime. By the time she gets to Katniss and I she grabs onto my neck while she drops her head on my shoulder and the tears just explode from her eyes. I felt so bad for her and I didn't know what to do. All I knew was I needed to get Katniss to the hospital quick and there still was one more mile to go. "It's ok Prim I coo to her. "Katniss will be alright, we just have to get her to the hospital so your mother could check her out," she picked her head up from my shoulder and gave me a weak smile. "Here, get on my back," I told her. She got on my back without hesitation and we were on our way. Prim weighed nearly nothing and neither did Katniss.

"Peeta," Prim whispers in my ear. I can hear the desperation and concern in her voice. "Why did Gale do that Katniss?" Prim asks me. Oh great, what was I going to do now? I can't tell Prim why Gale did that to Katniss because honestly I didn't know myself.

"I'll explain later, when we get to the hospital," I told her.

Finally I can see the hospital in front of me. I let out a sigh of relief and run even faster to the front door. The hospital in District 12 was very small but it was something. I have never been in here before so I was a bit confused, surly enough Prim helped me navigate through the long white hallways which eventually led to Mrs. Everdeen. "Peeta, Prim, and Katniss what brings you around here?" Mrs. Everdeen asks us clearly not realizing that her eldest daughter is unconscious in my arms.

"I'll explain later but you need to get Katniss checked out! Gale was punching her till, well I think you get the picture," I say to her. She nods and pulls over a gurney which I place Katniss on. Mrs. Everdeen wheels Katniss to a room and I take Prim to the waiting room. I was not going to leave this place until I knew Katniss was ok and I could talk to her.

When I get to the waiting room I place Prim on a small coach in the corner of the room placing her head on my lap. I comb her hair with my hand. Prim looked so calm and peaceful when she slept, much like her sister. Poor Katniss, she has been through so much today. The only intentions I had for her today was for her to come over to my house for dinner so I could ask her to be my girlfriend and pray to God she would say yes. This is the third time I had tried to ask Katniss to be my girlfriend but something is always in the way. I knew that when the doctor came through that door and told me I could go see Katniss that I had to ask her to be my girlfriend. Regardless what condition she is in I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend and that is final! All I need is 20 seconds of courage that's it.

I have been sitting here for over an hour waiting for any sort of doctor to come into the waiting room and tell me that Katniss is going to be ok and that I could go see her now. But when there was no sign of a doctor for quite awhile I felt my eyelids start to grow heavy. Right before my eyes closed shut the door to the waiting room opened. My eyes quickly flew open even though I was half asleep. In the door way was no doctor, well she was a doctor, just not the doctor I was hoping to see, it was Mrs. Everdeen. "Hello Peeta, I know I am not exactly the person you were hoping to see but could you please explain to me what happened?" Mrs. Everdeen asks me. I look her in the eyes and tell her the whole story from this morning when we woke up to when we arrived here at the hospital, making sure I didn't keep out a single detail. I even told her the part about how much I love Katniss and how I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend. "Well Peeta, I am exceptionally happy that you told me the whole story and for telling me the truth. I am glad you are going to ask Katniss to be your girlfriend because she definitely deserves someone good and kind like you in her life," She told me with a smile on her face. "Well, I have to go back to work; could you watch Prim for a little bit?" She asks me and I just give her a simple nod because truly I love little Prim. "Thanks, and Katniss should be ready in a few, and once again thank you Peeta for everything you have done for our family, I don't know what we would have done without you," she says and I give her a smile before she exits the waiting room. What Mrs. Everdeen has just said to me sits in; I realize that if it wasn't for me none of them would be in this mess. Gale would have never became drunk and seek revenge on me from the party, which would have never related in him raping her, which never would have landed her here because Gale would have never beaten her up. I hate myself so much right now for all the pain and suffering I have caused Katniss. She doesn't deserve any of this.

Finally I see the door open and a doctor enters the room. I go to stand up but Prim is still on my lap so I just look in his direction with hopeful eyes. He gives me a slight smile and goes to the chair that Mrs. Everdeen was sitting in earlier. "She is ok," he tells me and I instantly feel relief rush through me. I can't believe she was ok. Well actually I knew she was going to be ok but hearing it from a doctor made me feel so much better. "We will just have to keep her over night, but by the looks of it is only a few more hours," he tells me, which makes me wonder what time it really was. "You can go see her if you want, she's in room 1107," he tells me before leaving the room. I feel I huge smile striking on my face. I this is my time, my time to finally get the girl of dreams. All I needed was 20 seconds and then she was mine.

Carefully I get off the coach, placing Prim's head on a pillow that sat there on the coach. I shut the door quietly and make my way down to room 1107. I see the rooms 1101, 1102, 1103, 1104, 1105, 1106, and finally room 1107. I creak inside the room not wanting to wake a maybe sleeping Katniss.

When I get in the room I see Katniss lying there on the bed with her eyes wide open. "Peeta," she whispers holding her arms out for a hug. I, without question, go into her arms. When we let go I pull up a chair next to her bedside and take her hands into mine. It's now or never. I look her in the eyes and take a big breath. Her grey eyes are so breathtaking that I almost forget what I am doing then I remember. "Katniss I have to ask you a question that I have been trying to ask you for so long but every time I try we get interrupted," I say to her. I take in another big breath, here goes nothing. "Katniss, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAHA CLIFFHANGER! Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter because I know I did :D well I will try to update tomorrow, if not defiantly by Sunday ok well I got to go. REMEMBER REVIEW BECAUSE YOU GUYS LEJIT KEEP ME GOING!<strong>

**~Luci Rose :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello children! I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in eight days. I had a bad week and if I came and wrote during that then my writing would be horrible so I decided till I was in a good mood, which actually was Thursday but that was my busy day and yesterday was busy and today I was busy but I made time for you guys. So to make up for my absence I wrote and extra long chapter that is 9 pages on word and has 4,562 words so YAY for progress! Haha ok well thanks for the reviews keep them coming and I LOVE YOU GUYS! So and please forgive me for my spelling and grammar mistakes. Well….. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Suziana Collins nor will I ever be and yah.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

**Katniss's POV**

What did Peeta just ask me? Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend? Yes, that is definitely what he said. What am I going to say back? Do I like Peeta the way he likes me? Yes I do, or at least I think I do. No, no, I _definitely_ do even though I have only been hanging out with Peeta for a couple of weeks, I knew by the way he has been there for me and the way he looks at me and treats my family that I most certainlly like him the way he likes me.

Soon enough reality pulls me out of my thoughts and I realize that I had been staring right at Peeta while he waits for me to response. How long have I let him wait here for an answer? Well it doesn't matter because I have let him wait long enough. Finally I say, "Yes Peeta I will be your girlfriend." His face breaks into a huge smile and his eyes light up as if I had just told him the best thing in his life.

"You will?" he asks clearly not convinced that I just said I would be his girlfriend. Well if my words have not convinced him then I will just have to use my actions. I slowly lean in towards him and he does the same. When our lips met I feel warmth and comfort form inside me. As if someone has just set a match to a candle. This is the first kiss that makes me want more. I am suddenly hungry for more, but I know for a solid fact that I will not get it.

When we finally pull away the hunger lessens and a smile forms on my face. The smile is so big that I am surly convinced that my face is going fall off.

I lay flat on the bed now and pat the spot next to me, indicating for Peeta to come and lay down next to me. "Please stay with me Peeta," I nearly beg him. I am afraid to fall asleep alone in hospitals, I am always afraid that if I do, something will go wrong and no one will catch it in time and then I would die. If Peeta stayed with me, like I asked, I would feel safe and secure knowing that if anything does go wrong Peeta would be here and I would not die.

"I'm sorry Katniss but I can't, I left Prim in the waiting room and your mom asked me to take care of her until her shift ended," he said to me. He was now standing and heading out the door.

"Bring her in here, then I wouldn't have to alone and neither would Prim," I said to him hoping it would change his mind so he could come and sleep with me tonight.

"Ok I'll be back," he says about the exit through my hospital room door. But before he could I whispered one last thing to him.

"Promise?" I had to make sure he was coming back because last time he went to check on Prim he said he would come back, but he never did and I ended up getting beaten up by Gale and being sent here.

"Promise," he whispered back and on that note he slipped out of my room to go get Prim.

I can't believe how needing I am being today. I have never needed a guy in my life before. I never needed someone to be here and hold me till I fell asleep, or someone to come to my rescue in a time of need. I guess I never needed someone before because there never was someone to be here with me. Well, there was always Gale but he wasn't that kind of person before. The thought of Gale made my body get all tense and I felt raging fury start to bubble up inside me. I couldn't believe my best friend, I mean former best friend, would go and do all of this stuff to me, like, like, he owned me. He acted as if I couldn't go and hang out with anyone else but him. He beat up Peeta at the party even though I don't know how that fight ended; I strongly believe that Peeta came out as the winner. Gale also raped me, which even in my head is hard to say. Gale also is the whole reason why I am here instead of in the comfort of my own room. Tonight was suppose to be peaceful and relaxing, I was suppose to go over to Peeta's house and have dinner then come home and take care of Prim. That's it, but no instead Gale has to come in and ruin everything! I just can't believe it. Gale was going to pay, but how?

With that I fell back to reality has Peeta came back into my room carrying a lifeless Prim in his arms. Peeta placed Prim on the chair that he was originally sitting in; he grabbed the spear blanket from the counter and wrapped her in it. The blanket was the one that lay on the coach in my house. Peeta must have wrapped it around me when he carried me here. He was so sweet and kind, I am glad to be able to call Peeta me boyfriend.

Once he was done tendering to Prim he came over to the hospital bed that I am lying in and he climbed right in. I turn my body to face him. His eyes are so blue and perfect that I could stare into them all day if I could. They reminded me a lot of the lake that my father use to take me to when I was little. I frowned at the thought of my father. Oh how I missed him. Peeta must have noticed my frown and furrowed his eye brows. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to lye here with you?" he asks.

"No, I do. I was just thinking about my dad," I say to him rejecting his gaze.

"Oh," was all he said, but really what is there to say to something like that. Quick! I have to change to subject before things become awkward.

"So, how is my boyfriend?" I ask him.

"Just a little tired," he replied with a yawn. That's right I slept for like four hours already while Peeta probably sat around and watched everyone sleep.

"Yah me too," I lied. I wasn't really tired at all but I knew Peeta would not sleep until he knew I was. "We probably should go to bed, we do have school tomorrow," I reminded him.

"True," he says. Peeta reached over and wrapped his warm and steady arms around me. I don't think I could be more comfortable anywhere else. "Night," he said before yawing again.

"Night," I said and actually I closed my eyes and fell into the most comfortable and relaxing sleep I have ever had in my entire life.

The next morning I was awoken by a slight shake on the arm. I slowly opened my sleepy eyes to find Prim hovering over me. "Katniss! You're awake!" She squealed.

"Yah, Prim. What time is it?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Its 6:30am, we have to be at school in an hour and a half," she said so cheerfully. Prim always has had a high sprit about everything, which was good because it rubbed off on me, sometimes.

"Where's Peeta?" I was now wondering because I went to sleep with his arms wrapped around me and now he's gone.

"He went home to shower and get dressed. He told me to tell you that he will come by at 7:45 so you guys can walk to school together," she says to me.

"Ok, well we better get going home if we're going to make it school on time," I said while getting up from my bed.

"You mean in time to see your boyfriend?" Prim playfully asks.

"How in the world did you hear about this? We have only been dating for a couple of hours," I say to her.

"Oh, well when I woke up I saw you and Peeta in bed together, so I asked Peeta what was going on and he told me _everything_," Prim says exsjuating the word everything. I just laugh and give her a warm smile. Oh, how much I love this little girl.

We walked home and got there around seven. That was a really long walk, I wonder how Peeta managed to get Prim and I there so fast. It didn't really matter so I just shrugged the thought off and went straight to my room. When I entered the room I intently got hit in the face with the horrific smell of alcohol. Gale must have been drunk when he broke into my room last night. I went over to my window to see the latch is broken which is probably done by Gale. I couldn't deal with him right now; I need to get ready for school because Peeta will be here in 35 minutes. I go to my closet and grab a plain dark blue v-neck and a pair of blue jeans out of my draw. I got to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I quickly get in and wash my hair and body. Once I am done I put my hair in a braid and pull on my clothes. I exit the bathroom and walk down the hallway into the living room to find Prim and Peeta sitting at the kitchen table chatting away. Peeta looks up and spots me, his blue eyes met my grey ones and I can feel the warmth of his body even though he is about 6 feet away. "Good morning sunshine," he says with a smile getting up from the table and walking over to me.

"Good morning," I say and smile back. Peeta kisses me on the lips and my smile grows wider.

"Ew! Get a room!" Prim yells from the table covering her eyes with her hands. Peeta and I just laugh at her and continue our passionate kiss. "Are you done yet?" Prim yells once more. That's when Peeta pulls away, I wish he didn't, I wish we could have stayed like that forever. "Katniss! Hurry up we are going to be late for school!" Prim yells again. Why is she in such a rush to get to school? Oh well, probably was none of my business anyway so I will just leave it be.

Peeta, Prim, and I all walk to school together. Peeta and I are holding hands while Prim is skipping just slightly in front of us. Peeta's hand feels so soft and warm intertwine with mine, he even smells a little bit like cinnamon. It must be from all the stuff he does in the bakery. We were almost to school when I realized that I still don't fully understand what happened to me last night. All I remember was cleaning my house while my mom and Prim were at the store, then everything else is almost like a blur to me. As if I know what happened but I blocked it out of my mind. "Peeta, could you explain to me what happened to me last night? Honestly I have no idea what happened after my mother and Prim went to the store, everything is really fuzzy" I explain to him, praying that he will give me an answer. Who am I kidding of course Peeta would give me an answer; I mean he is my boyfriend.

"Well Katniss," Peeta trailed off. I could tell he was having a hard time saying this to me. This made me worry. Was what happened last night really that bad? Before continuing Peeta squeezes my hand. "Things are fuzzy because you were diagnosed with a minor concussion, but I will tell what happened. We promised to have dinner at 6:30, when you were an hour late I decided to go check on you. When I got to your house Prim answered the door and looked incredibly worried. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that there was something wrong with you. I gave her a hug then bolted off into your room. When I go to your room I found you sitting on your bed just starring off into space, you looked like you had just saw a ghost. I was so worried about you Katniss, I didn't like seeing you like that and I didn't know what to do. The only thing I knew was that I had to be there for you. So I went and kneeled down next to asking you what happened and if you were ok. You just keep starring and then you broke. Tears were streaming down your face, so I grabbed you tight and you just cried and cried for hours at a time. You eventually said that Gale rapped you. I swear Katniss I was going to rip his head off. Finally, you ran out of tears and fell to sleep. I went and hung out with Prim, we baked, we watched TV, we slept a little, and while we were eating I heard an earth shattering scream come from your bedroom. Of course my known instinct is to run towards your room. When I got there I found Gale in there punching the life out of you. Quickly as I could I ran over to you and Gale. I punched Gale as hard as I could to the other side of the room; I picked you up and ran out of your house and to the hospital. I carried you and Prim all the way to the hospital because one, you were unconscious, and two Prim was excusted. Once we got there I handed you over to the doctors and brought Prim to the waiting room were Prim slept on my lap. I waited anxiously for hours praying that you were ok. When your mom _finally_ came into the room I had to explain to her everything that has happened. She just nodded at me and understood so well. Finally the doctor came in and told me you were alright and you could go home in the morning. He gave me your room number, along with the ok to go see you and that's basically it because I was with you the rest of the night."

I feel my mouth drop. How in the world did I forget all of that? Gale rapped me? Ugh I hate him so much! The next time I see him I swear I am going to punch his face into the wall. Oh, and Peeta, he is so sweet. I am so _incredibly_ thankful to call him mine. All mine and no one else's. Peeta, the boy with the bread, the guy who allowed me to cry into his shoulders for hours at a time, the guy who comforted my sister when I couldn't be there, the guy who ran to my side at my agonizing scream, the guy who ran 2 miles carrying my sister and I to the hospital, the guy who stayed with my sister at the hospital till I woke up, the guy who slept with me all night, and most of all the guy who is right here right now and I am never _ever_ going to let him get away from me. "Thank you, for everything you did last night, for never leaving my side, thank you," I say to him with a big smile on my face. Wow I can't believe it but I think I actually love this guy. Like love, love, who thought that day would ever come?

"Katniss, you don't have to thank me, I was happy to do. I would do anything for you Katniss, you don't understand the effect you have on me," Peeta says to me. The effect I have? And what may that be? I am about to ask him when I realize that we are at school. Wow, I was completely oblivious coming here that I didn't realize that we dropped Prim off at her middle school and we arrived at our high school. Peeta walked me to my locker. "I have to get to first period but I will see you in music," he says to me. We lean into each other; Peeta's lips are soft on mine for about 3 minutes. I feel Peeta pull away as first bell rings. "I got to go, see you later," he says, and he's off. I hurry up and grab my math stuff for first class before the late bell rings. Great, math class contains Gale and I was certainly not ready to face him. Gale is such a bitch that I wish he would just go die in a hole. I would even dig that hole myself if it meant getting rid of him.

When I finally arrive to my math class my eyes immediately met with the ground. I didn't want to even risk making eye contact with Gale. So I am thankful when the late bell rings and Mrs. Ronald starts class right away. I decide to lift my head from the ground and stare out the window. I spot to forest in the distance, I wish I were there instead of trapped in the stupid classroom. I don't even get why I have to go to school, it is really pointless considering I am never going to leave this stupid district, and no jobs here require any degree of any kind. Which proves my point that school is completely pointless; sadly it is mandatory.

Before I know it three periods have passed and I have managed to completely ignore Gale so far. But I don't have to worry about because now it is music class, which just happens to be my favorite class. Music is Gale free, Peeta full, and it is taught by my favorite teacher: Mr. Cinna. Mr. Cinna has this way of teaching the class so it's not boring, he has this way of connecting with the class and I love it.

Peeta meets me at my locker like he promised and quickly peaks me on the check. "Hey," he says to me as I shut my locker.

"Hey," I say back while grabbing his hand so everyone in school could see that Peeta and I are together.

"How has your morning been?" he asks me.

"Lonely," I say and give him a peak on his right check.

"Well, let's hope I can change that," he says which brings a huge smile to my face. I just love Peeta so damn much!

"I certainly hope so," I say as we arrive in music room. We take our seats next to each other. Before Peeta told me we had classes with each other I never knew we did. I always sat towards the back next to Madge and Peeta probably always sat next to Delly or his friends Danny and Sam. I look around the room, kind of curious to see where our other friends are, but they are nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the door to the classroom opens and in comes Danny, Sam, Delly, Madge, and two other of Peeta's friends Amber, and Hope. They sit down at the same table as Peeta and I. Peeta is merrily talking to them while I just sit there holding his hand under the table. I have never been good at talking to people, heck I have never been good with words. But Peeta on the other hand has a way with words.

The bell finally rings after about two minutes as my favorite teacher Mr. Cinna comes into view. He is standing in front of the class with his student teacher Ms. Paige, who is busy writing something on the board. "Good morning class! How are all you little children doing this morning?" Mr. Cinna asks. I roll my eyes when he says little children. I am no longer a child, nor is anyone else in this room for that matter, so why must he call us all children? "Today we have a very special song that we are going to sing. This song was composed by our very special school teacher Ms. Paige. Please keep in mind that this song has absolutely no rhythm so you will have to use your imagination. Ok Ms. Paige, take it away," Mr. Cinna says while backing away to give Ms. Paige full attention from the class.

"Well hello there class, I am going to teach you this song that I wrote a couple of days ago, the lyrics are on the board so you can follow along.

_I want to go home, and eat all my food,_

_I want to go home, and sleep all alone,_

_Then I will go to my potato party,_

_Where we eat watermelon,_

_And for dessert we have mangos,_

_On my way home,_

_A bus will run me over,_

_And drive away,_

_I will go home,_

_And graph slope intercept form._

Well that's it so what did you guys think?" Ms. Paige asks us. Honestly, I hate the song, I there was no rhythm, the lyrics made no sense, and I well, I don't know it was just really weird. But instead of being rude I applaud with the rest of the class. "Now, who would like to be the first to sing this song for the class?" Ms. Paige asks us.

I certainly do not want to sing this song; it would be so embarrassing. "Katniss does!" Peeta yells before I can reject.

"Oh, goody Katniss! Come up here!" Ms. Paige says. I get up from my chair and shot Peeta a look that signifies that I will get revenge on him. I go up to the front of the class and sing the embarrassing song. When I finish everyone gets up from their seats and gives me a sanding ovation and Peeta runs up to me, embracing me in a huge hug and whispers "the birds stopped to listen." At first I didn't know what he meant by 'the birds stopped to listen.' Then I remembered the first time he saw me in music class, he told me that the birds stopped to listen and just like his father with my mother, he knew he was a goner. We talked about this a couple of days ago and my heart nearly melted when he told me. Peeta was so sure 11 years ago that he was a goner, well I would have to disagree with that. There is no way I am ever going to let this boy, who is embracing me in the front of the class, to ever leave.

Peeta finally let go of me and we walked back to our seats. The rest of class was somewhat of a blur to me. Before I knew it gym class was here. Peeta and I departed to our separate locker rooms. I changed quickly and went outside to run around the school as many times as we could until gym was over. I hate running but hey, we are outside. I'm just about to start my laps when a brown haired girl comes up next to me. I look to see Madge Undersee. "Hey," I say giving her a welcoming smile. I haven't really talked to her in forever so it was good to see her.

"Hey," she says back to me. "So what have you been up to?" she asks me.

"Oh, you know same old same old. You?" I ask her.

"I have been hanging out with your new boyfriends, friends," she says to me while poking at my arm. Does she find it amusing that I am dating Peeta? She should be thankful, now she can go up and talk to Sam all she wants. Madge has always had a crush on Sam Lawrence for as long as I can remember.

"That's nice, I'm glad," I say with a smile. We were about halfway around the building when I spot the guys playing soccer in a field. My eyes lock on Peeta as he kicks the ball down the field and into the goal. Peeta is by far the best player on the team, which makes me very proud of my boyfriend. His team is high fiving him but he doesn't seem to paying much attention. Turns out he is looking for me and when our eyes meet he waves over at me with a warm smile on his face, I wave back at him without hesitation and smile.

"Oh, you and your boyfriend are getting all flirty," Madge says to me with a smile. She is so immature sometimes, but I just laugh. The rest of gym goes by with Madge and I running around the building making small talk, every time I passed the boys soccer game I would watch Peeta.

Gym was over and we were dismissed by the ringing of our lunch bell. When I get out of the locker room I see Peeta waiting for me by the belchers. "Hey," he says.

"Hey," I say back and he pecks me on the lips. "You know, you're really good at soccer," I say so he knows that I was being a total stalker and watched him every time I passed him.

"Stalker much?" he chuckles. "Thanks, and you're a pretty fast runner," he says.

"Yah whatever," I laugh at him while rolling my eyes at him. "Let's go to lunch, I'm _starving._"

"Did my little sprinter work up an appetite?" Peeta asks me while intertwining our hands.

"She most certainly did," I smile and peak him on the check. We walk in unison to the cafeteria. Just as Peeta and I are about to enter the cafeteria I accidentally bump into this blond hair girl. "Sorry," I mumble.

"Oh, no it was totally my fault, wait a minute, your Katniss Everdeen, Gales best friend," she says to me. Ok, who is this girl and why does she know me as Gale's best friend? I'd rather be known as Peeta's girl friend, but we have only been going out for a day and Gale and I _were_ best friends for 11 years.

"Uhm, yah, use to be," I say to her looking down at my feet. "Do I know you?" I ask.

"Oh, no, sorry, I'm Exlizabeth Matthew, Gale's new girlfriend," she says with a smile. I can't believe it. Gale got himself a new girlfriend already?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Somewhat cliffy but not really. Ok well yes before you ask it IS eXlizabth! And that song was actually written by my best friend PAIGE! Check out her stuff even though they are like Naruto and I don't get it you still should read it. Oh BTW PAIGE I do love your song, that is just Katniss's opion. Ok so PLEASEEEEE REVIEWWWWW they keep me going and if you are the 100<strong>**th**** reviewer then you will be in my next chapter. I will PM you for your name or for what name you would like to be named as in this story. Ok well before I say bye check out these two peoples stories…. **

**dogloverx02 (who is Exlizabeth) and**

**PointYourFeetAndCAPsLetters (who is Ms. Paige)**

**Ok well that will be all so night! And I will try my very hardest to update tomorrow. Tomorrow starts the real drama! AHHH ok well yah REVIEW!**

**~Luci Rose :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys! I wanted to update so badly tonight that I don't have time to proof read this so I am SOOOO sorry for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes. Though I do like this chapter so….. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

**Katniss's POV**

I just don't get it. How in the world did Gale get himself a girlfriend already? Just yesterday he raped me because he was head over heels for me. This just doesn't add up. Gale is up to something and I am very determining to figure out what it was. "Hello, I'm Katniss," I say. You're an idiot, she knows who you are, and heck she told you who you are. I need cover to make myself sound less stupid. "And this is my boyfriend Peeta Mellark," I say as Peeta smiles awkwardly and waves at Exlizabeth. Know what was up with Peeta? Why is he acting so weird around this girl?

"Ok, then, well I got to go get back to Gale. It was nice meeting you Katniss," she says to me as she runs off in the opposite direction. I don't know about this girl, but what I do know is that there is something going on with her, she's not right in the head.

"Here let's go get some lunch," Peeta suggests as we walk into the cafeteria line. "What do you want?" he asks me as he grabs him and I a tray.

"Uh, whatever, I don't care," I say while shrugging. My appetite disappeared when I met that Exlizabeth chick. I watched as Peeta grabbed two cheese sandwiches, two apples, and two waters on his tray and my tray. We walk up to the cash register and he pays for us both. I feel bad, but before I can reject his un-needed offer he has already paid. I guess I will just pay tomorrow. "Where do you want to sit?" I ask him. I could really careless where it was that he and I sat as long as I could be there, right next to him.

"Want to go over there?" Peeta asks me while pointing to a table that sits Madge, Danny, Sam, Delly, Amber, Hope, Kyle, John, Lacy, and Morgan. That is where Peeta usually sits, while I sit with Madge who is over there already. I nod my head in agreement with Peeta and we proceed over there.

"Well if you would look who it is, it's Peeta and his arm candy," Danny says to Peeta and me.

"Excuse me?" I ask. I can't believe that guy just called me Peeta's arm candy. I certainly am not anyone's arm candy. Not even Peeta's.

"It was just a joke sweetheart," Danny says to me. The rest of the table chuckles at Danny's odd comments towards me.

"Whoa there man, no one calls my sweetheart, sweetheart expect me!" Peeta jokingly yells at his best friend Danny.

"Oh I see how it's going to be. Wanna go Mellark?" Danny says while getting up from his seat next to Sam and jumps in Peeta's face.

"Bring it Luke!" Peeta yells back at him while slightly shoving him on the shoulders, but he hands me the lunch trays before.

The two boys start playfully fighting as I and the rest of the table just laugh our heads off. Was it like this all the time? If so, I would always sit here. This is incredibly amusing. After about 5 minutes Peeta and Danny clasp to the ground in laughter. The two boys found this even funnier than I and the rest of the table did. But the laughter eventually dies down and Peeta comes to sit down next to me while Danny takes his seat in between Delly and Sam. I take this time to look around the lunch table. To my right at the end of the table is Peeta, across from him is Delly who is sitting next to Danny (who just happens to be in front of me) next to Danny is Sam who has one arm wrapped around Madge. Where they finally going out? I hope so because she has liked him forever and seeing them next to each other makes them look so cute. Anyways, next Madge is Amber Lacy, Morgan and Hope. They all were gossiping about the new capital styles which I could care less about. Then at the end of the table sits Kyle and John who seem to be talking about their soccer game at gym. I could summarize that game in four words; Peeta-Is-A-Beast. I look up and down this table a couple of times, I notice that all the kids sitting here have blonde hair and blue eyes except for me which means they are all merchant's. Then I remember something, so did that Exlizabeth girl. This reminds me, I have yet to ask Peeta what his deal was with that girl. There was deferentially something between that girl and Peeta because after he waved he rubbed the back of his neck, which he only does when he is nervous or feels awkward. "Hey Peeta," I say, grabbing his attention along with Delly's, Danny's, Sam's, and Madge's. I wish they would just mind their own business, but I knew for a fact that, that was going to happen so I just continued on. "Why were you asking so awkward around Exlizabeth?" I ask him. Peeta did that neck thing again, which just made me want to know even more while his friends all looked at each other. There was something going on here and I am very detriment to figure out what it was.

"Well Katniss," Peeta started still holding his neck. "That girl and I use to date me," he stutters on the last part. I can tell he is afraid of how I am taking this. This is good because right now I want to smash that bitch's face in a wall.

"She also dated me, Sam, Kyle, John, Rye, and even Bannock for a bite," Danny says to me. Ok what was with this girl? She dated my current boyfriend, my ex boyfriend, four of my current boyfriend's friends, Peeta's eldest brother, and now my ex best friend? Man did this chick get around!

"Katniss? Are you ok?" Peeta asks me.

"Yah, I'm just a little shocked on how many people she has dated," I say.

"Oh, don't even get me started, she has dated almost every guy-"Danny says but Peeta cuts him off before he can finish.

"Really dude? Do you ever shut up?" Peeta asks him while he tries his hardest to comfort me, and believe it or not, it actually is working.

"Just saying," Danny says while putting his arms up in the air in defeat. Peeta just shrugs him off and pulls me in for a hug. His arms make me feel so warm and at peace. I can't help but total calm down and snuggle up close to him. I get o close to him that I am on his lap and I could care less on who was watching or staring at us.

The bell pulls me out of my comfortable state forcing me to get up from Peeta's lap and go to science class. Science class wasn't that bad costarring Peeta was in that class. On the other hand every class after that is horrible because Peeta wasn't there but Gale was. Just great, this means I will have to come in contact with Gale sooner or later.

On my way to science class I stop at Peeta's locker so we could walk to class together. His locker was right next to the science class so even though it wasn't very long of a walk, it was something. "Hey cutie," I say.

"Hey beautiful," he says while giving me a quick peak on the lips. Even though it was only a quick peak I felt his warmth linger on my lips along with the sweet taste of the apple he had for lunch. "Here to escort me to my next class?" he asks me.

"Of course," I say to him as he closes his locker and grabs my hand in his. We walk into the science room holding hands. Sadly, the bell rings as soon as we get in there and we are forced to our separate seats. Peeta sits about halfway across the room from me, which explains why I never say him before today.

"Good afternoon teenagers," Mr. Ryan greets us. Mr. Ryan was another one of my favorite teachers. He had short brown hair and brown eyes; he clearly did not grow up here in district 12. Mr. Ryan was about 5'10 and looked like he is in his mid 30's. "Today we are going to start a project that requires a partner. So buddy up, you have 2 minutes, go!"

I look in Peeta's direction to only see he is already out of his seat and coming over to me. "Want to be my partner?" he asks me probably already know I would say yes.

"Well I don't know," I say playfully knowing that this will drive him crazy. Peeta furrows his eyes brows in confession. "Just kidding, of course I will be your partner," I chuckle.

"Good," he says. "You had me worried there for a minute. I thought you were going to choose Chase over me," he says with a laugh and takes a seat next to me. Chase is this six foot blonde who is a football star, has a six pack, all the girls love him, and his family had to be the riches in district 12. Chase was great, just not for me. I found him to be incredibly irritating and wanted nothing more that to punch his face in a wall. Wow, that makes three people in one day that I wanted to punch their faces into walls. First Gale, then Exlizabeth, and now Chase. When did I get so aggressive?

"Ok, the two minutes are up! Everyone should be with a partner. Excellent! Let's get to work! Now, this project is more like a field trip. Our school will be taking a trip to district 4 to study the beaches there," Mr. Ryan starts. "We will be going for one week and you and your partner will be staying in one hotel room together study something about the oceans. Each group will come up here and pick a topic about the oceans to study while you are there. We will begin studying this week and next week is our trip. Each one of you will get a permission slip to take home to have your parents sign. The slip just basically explains the trip, which you're partnered with, and our exact interlay is. The trip is fully paid for by the school and we will be taking the train there. The train will be a little over a day, so you and your partner will need to have one stay on the train. This trip is a great experience and learning opportunity."

I can't believe it; I am going to district 4 and have Peeta all to myself for a whole week! This is going to be the best field trip ever! I look at Peeta and give him an excited look so he knows just how happy I am right now. He gives me the exact same look back then focuses his attention back to the front where Mr. Ryan is now standing in the front of the room holding a big hate with lots of slips of paper in it. "Here in my hand I hold a hat that has your assignments in them. One partner will come up and grab a slip while the other will grab the permission slips. On these slips of paper have what you will be studying, your room assignment, and your dorm on the train. Do not lose this sheet of paper because without it you will be unable to board the train and get into you room. Now who would like to go first?" Peeta's hand shoots straight up in the air without a second thought. Really Peeta? Did you really have to go first? Oh well, I get up from my seat and follow Peeta up to the front of the room. I go over to Mr. Ryan and grab two permission slips while Peeta reaches his hand into the hat. He swerves it around a bit before picking out an ideax sized sheet of paper. He reads,

"Ocean animals." Well I guess it could be worst so I just shrug and head back to our seats. The rest of the class I watch my fellow classmates pick out their assignments and before I know it, class is over.

The rest of the day goes by in a flash and I have yet to come in contact with Gale. This is good because I'm pretty sure that if I saw him, I would slap his face off and walk away with pride.

The last bell rung and I head over to Peeta's locker so we could walk home together. I am staring down at my feet with not a worry in my mind when I suddenly feel someone grab the collar of my shirt and shove me against the locker.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry if things didn't make secne or what not I am just kind of in a rush and wanted to update tonight! Ok well congrats to my 100<strong>**th**** reviewer RogerW, you will be in the next chapter, please response back to my PM. And THANK YOU ALLLLLL FOR REVIEWING MY STORY I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SO MUCH! KEEP THEM COMING! Ok well I really got to go so feedback is called for and yah I will try to update tomorrow. REVIEW! :D**

**~Luci Rose :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: AH sorry I am a little late on my update but I have had a busy week. Also this chapter has lots of grammar and spelling mistakes like the last one so I will go back and fix those sooner or later. Sorry I am in a rush because I am kind of in trouble for not writing a paper. Well enjoy this chapter I like it a lot… ENJOY!**

Chapter 14:

**Katniss POV:**

_The last bell rung and I head over to Peeta's locker so we could walk home together. I am staring down at my feet with not a worry in my mind when I suddenly feel someone grab the collar of my shirt and shove me against the locker._

I look up from my feet and forced to look up into this person eyes. They are grey, which means that they are Seam eyes. Their face is an olive skin color with mahogany brown hair. This man looks so familiar, yet I can't figure out who it is and why they are holding onto my neck shoving me up against the lockers.

I can feel my breath go from a normal relaxed pass to a heavy panting pass. The man was grabbing at my neck; he has a very fierce and angry look on his face. What in the world did I do? And who in the world is this? I thought for sure that if anyone would grab me by the neck here at school it would for surly be Gale, but sure enough I am mistaken. This man seems to be in his early 40's so why in the world would he be here at my high school? "What are you thinking?" The man hisses at me. I can see the room blurring up and I am really light headed. What does this man want from me? Does he want to kill me? "Why are you going out with that baker's child? You should be going out with Gale Hawthorne a Seam kid!" The man hisses at me again. I can't see straight anymore. There seems to be three men in front of me, or at least three faces and one body. No wait now theirs 2 heads. Oh boy I feel so dizzy I think I might puke.

Suddenly I feel the man's arms being yanked off of my neck as I fall to the ground. I am so dizzy and light headed that I can't see straight. All I see is a bunch of feet shoveling around and muffled yells. I can only make out a couple of words here and there. I hear words like, "bustard," "away," "no," "she," and "mine." I am still to dizzy and light headed to see who is yelling. I kind of figure it is Peeta and that strange man that really has no business in snooping around here in a high school and shoving girls up against lockers. I still need to know who he is because if I don't it will drive me insane.

I finally loose the dizziness and light headedness feeling. I am helped up off the ground and turned to face another guy. This guy I have never seen before in my life, he has light brown hair and blue eyes. He looks like he is 18 years old and looks a little like Peeta but that can't be considering I have met all of his brothers and this guy was surly not any of them. "Are you ok?" he asks me. I nod my head lightly trying not to provoke another dizzy spill from coming on.

I turn my head so I am facing the fight that has broken out. There is that strange male yelling at Peeta while Gale is holding the strange male away from Peeta and Peeta is being pulled back by his brother Rye. Why is Gale holding back the strange male? If anything I thought that Gale would be the one shoving that male into Peeta so he could beat the hell out of Peeta, but I am thankful that Gale is doing what he is doing. Maybe I will forgive him later for helping out Peeta. I shake my thoughts off and redirect my attention back to the fight. The two men look like they are about the rip each other's faces off. "What do you want from her?" Peeta yells at the male.

"Away from you!" The male hisses back at Peeta. Ok again, who is this guy and what does he have against Peeta and I?

"Why?" Peeta yells again, clearly aggravated by this man who wants to tear our relationship apart.

"Because, you are a merchant! While she is from the Seam!" The male yells back at Peeta.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Peeta yells back. I can see the furry ragging in his eyes. Peeta hates it when people judge each other by where they are from; he gets enough of it at home by his mother.

"It means a whole lot to me family!" the male yells at Peeta again.

"So what? You aren't even a part of her family!" Peeta yells again.

"Yes I am, I am her father," the male says to Peeta. Wait what? Did he just say he is my dad? How in the world is that possible? My father died five years ago in a mining accident. He couldn't be my father. That's just not possible.

I suddenly see the room spin again as the light brown haired blue eyed male grabs me so I won't fall. I look back at the scene, Gale has dropped his grip of my so called father and is staring at him with his jaw dropped in surprise, Peeta has been released from Ryes grip and is looking back between my father and I, while my so called father is just staring at me probably waiting for my reaction. To be honest, I don't know what to do. The last five years I have taken care of his family, feeding them, watching Prim, and doing everything in my power to keep them alive. Then 5 years later he comes back almost killing me, trying to hurt my boyfriend, and telling me that I don't belong with the guy who I love and without him I, along with his family, would probably not even be alive. So I do the only thing I can think of to calm myself down. I squirm out of the light browned haired blued male arms that I still need to figure out who he is, and I run into Peeta's arms. I bury my head into his chest and stay there. I don't want to leave Peeta's arms where I feel so safe and at ease. When I'm in Peeta's arms, worries don't exist, the only thing that is real when I am in his arms is him and I. "Oh come one honey, don't be like that, come here and give your old man a hug," my father says while grabbing my shoulder. I lift my head and scold at him while shrugging his arm off of my shoulder before burying my head back in Peeta's chest. How dare he think I would come crawling back to him after all these years?

"Uhm, Mr. Everdeen, I think you should just leave Katniss alone right now, she looks like she needs to sort through some things," I hear my former best friend Gale say. Once this is all done I am going to reconsider our friendship and give him another shot.

"I'm not leaving here without my daughter," my dad says. Well now I know where I get my stubbornness from.

", you have nothing to worry about. I know Peeta well enough to know that he truly loves your daughter and would never hurt her. So you can go home to your wife and prim and I am positive Peeta will take great care of your daughter and have her home later, at a time you choose," Gale says back to my father. Wow, Gale really has come a long way since, well, last night but I am proud of him and I hope that was his way of saying that he approved of Peeta's and I's relinship.

"I want her to come home now. Boy, hand her over," my father says to Peeta. It sickens me how he calls Peeta boy. Why can't people just use his first name?

I know that if I'm going to say something that know would be a good time because Peeta is a sweetie and would just hand me over to my father, which is definitely not what I want. "Aster," I start, not wanting to call my father by father, instead I call him by his first name.

"Oh Katniss, please call me dad," he says to me.

"Aster," I continue totally regarding what he said to me because to me he was not my 'dad' he was just another guy. "Tell my mom and that I will be home by 6 in time for dinner."

"You young lady will listen to your father and come home with me right now!" Aster yells at me, which just causes me to burry my head back into Peeta's chest.

"Mr. Everdeen, please," Gale basically begs to him. Why must Gale call him ''? He is just gaining more respect from Aster who he already wants me to be with.

"Fine," huffed Aster. "Be home by six and not a minute later young lady!" Aster yells as I hear his footsteps stomp out of the school and the door slam shut. That's when I finally pick my head off of Peeta's chest and take a glance around the school to see who is still here. I first look up at obviously Peeta who has had his arms wrapped around me the whole time since I jumped in them. Then I look to my right to see Rye and that other guy who I still need to figure out what his name is. Lastly I look behind me and find Gale. There is so much I need to say to him right now but I only have three hours until I am summoned home to Aster, my mother, and Prim. I want to spend this time with Peeta because I know for certain that Aster would never allow me out of the house with Peeta but I could probably get out with Gale.

"Katniss, are you alright?" Peeta asks me, breaking the silence that has been occurring since Aster stormed out of the school.

"Yeah, I just want to get out of here," I say to him.

"Ok, where would you like to go?" He asks.

There is only one place I want to go where I could hang out with Peeta in private and that's the forest but I don't really want to go there right now. "The bakery," I say because that was the second place I could think off. For some reason that's the only place I would like to go to at the moment.

"Really? Ok, well let's go then. Gale would you like to come with us?" Peeta asks Gale. Aw, Peeta is truly incredibly sweet.

"No thanks, I have to get home to my family but thanks for the offer," Gale says. Ok now Gale is sweet too, he really has come a long way. Or maybe he is just sober now.

"Bye Gale, talk to you later," I say to him because I really do need to talk to him later.

"See you around Catnip," he says to me as he sets off down the hallway.

"Ready to go Katniss?' Peeta asks me. I nod my head and let my arms fall from around his waist, allowing my hand to be intertwined with his.

We walk to his house in sclience. There really is nothing to say after all that has just happened. I am still in shock that my da- I mean Aster is here.

We arrive at Peeta's house and he guides me to the table in the middle of his house. I have a seat at the table while he goes into the kitchen. While that other male sits in front of me. I guess if there is a time to find out his name that now would be the perfect time. "Hey," I say to him.

He lifts his head from a notebook; I can only guess that he was doing homework. "Hey," he says back.

"So, what's your name?" I ask him. I guess that's an appropriate way to start a conversation.

"Roger, Roger Mellark," he says. I was right he is related to Peeta, but the question is, how? "And your Katniss Everdeen," he adds.

"Correct. How do you know me?" I ask because now I curious considering I have never seen this guy before in my life but he knows me.

"Peeta told me a lot about you. You're his girlfriend right?" he asks me. Ok now really who is this kid?

"That I am. May I ask, how do you know Peeta?" I ask him.

Just as he is about to speak Peeta comes carrying a tray of bread and two glasses of hot chocolate. He sets the bread on the table and places a glass in front of me before taking a seat next to me. "There cheese buns, I made them last night," Peeta says to me. I grab one from the tray and take a bit. Oh-my-gosh! This thing is amazing! I feel like I just took a bit of heaven. The taste is spectacular and lingers on my tongue until I take another bit. "Do you like them?"

"These are amazing Peeta! How did you manage to get theses?" I ask.

"Katniss, my family does own a bakery," Peeta chuckles.

"Oh, yah, sorry I forgot," I say now embressed by my question.

"Oh Katniss I almost forgot. This is my cousin Roger. He moved here from District 6 he lives right across the street," Peeta says to me. Well there we go he is related to Peeta, he is his cousin. But why in the world would you want to move from District 6 to District 12? We are the single poorest District in all of Panem. No one in their right mind would move to District 12.

"Why did you move to District 12?" I ask Roger.

"My family wanted to move here so we could be closer to our family," Roger says to me. Well that makes scenes. When Prim and I grow up I definitely am not moving away from her.

"So Katniss, what would you like to do? We have two hours before your dad-"I cut Peeta off.

"Aster," I say.

"Aster, wants you home," Peeta corrects himself.

"I don't know, what's there to do in Mellark household?" I ask.

"Well, we could bake," Peeta chuckles.

"Eh- I'm kind of a horrible cook," I chuckle.

Peeta just laughs at me. Then he grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs. I can only guess that we are going to his room. He opens to the door to his bedroom. Ha! I was right again! Peeta pulls me over to his bed where he and I take a seat. "I want to show you something," he tells me while getting off his bed. I nod my head and stay seated where he put me. Peeta walks over to a door that is on the right of his room. He pulls to door open and inside is glorious paintings of everything you could imagine.

"Peeta these are amazing!" I say in awe. I walk over to what probably is suppose to be a closet but instead is used for an art studio. "Did you paint all of these?" I ask grabbing a painting from the ground. It's a picture of a dandelion. The bright yellow strokes glisten against the blue background. It is truly miraculous. I have never seen something so beautiful in my life.

"Yah, I painted all of them," he says back shyly. I put the painting back on the ground and go over to Peeta, enveloping him in a hug.

"You have true talent," I whisper in his ear.

"Thanks," he says back. "You're the inspiration for almost all of them."

Inspiration? What is he talking about? I let go of Peeta and look around the small room. A mass majority of them are all of me. Me hunting, sleeping in the meadow, sitting in class, singing, hugging Prim, and basically anything else you could think of. "But Peeta, there so beautiful," I say to him in shock. I am not nearly as beautiful as these portraits.

"I just paint what I see," he says to me. I feel my checks turn a bright shade of pink when he says that.

"Does your mom know about this?" I ask him out of the blue. I don't know why I ask him that it just kind of slipped out.

Peeta shakes his head. "No, she just thinks this is closet," he says to me.

"Well I think this is amazing and I'm glad you showed me," I say to him going back over to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean in for a kiss. The taste of cheese buns still linger on his lips. My hands fiddle with the hair on the back of his head. His kiss is so warm and calming that it makes me forget everything around me. Wow, I truly love this guy.

We stay like that for about 10 minutes only coming up for air when absolutely needed. We are broken apart by a bang on Peeta's bedroom door. Peeta runs out of his art studio and pulls me along with him. He really quickly slams the door to it then brings me back over to the bed. "Come in," he screams.

Roger comes running into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Dude… You're… Mom….. Is….. Home…..Get….This…..Girl….Out…..Of….Here," Roger pants clearly out of breath.

"What? She wasn't supposed to be home until 7!" Peeta yells. I can see how panicky he is I mean so am I, that lady hates me!

"What do I do?" I whisper yell so the witch won't hear me.

"Uhm, here, I will go down stairs and distract my mom by bringing her into the bakery, when you hear 'mom come check out this bread I made' you make a run for it out the front door. Roger you help her and cover for her if needed. Got it?" Peeta says. Roger and I both nod our heads in unison. "Good, now let's go."

Peeta exits from his room and proceeds down the stairs. Roger and I hid behind the wall in the hallway. "Hey mom, you're home early," I hear Peeta say from downstairs.

"Yes, well my meeting ended early. Did you fulfill your chores list while I was gone?" The witch asks Peeta.

"I certainally did, here want to check the bread I made?" Peeta asks. That's the single. Roger and I run down the stairs as stealthy as possible. I grab my bag off the ground and I'm out the door with no problem. Phew, that was a close one. If that witch saw me I was for sure going to be a goner. And who knows what she would have done to Peeta, maybe stab him again. I just can't imagine a mother doing something like that to their child.

I get about ten feet away from the bakery when I hear someone's footsteps behind me. I roughly turn my head around to see who it is. I stop dead in my tracks when I get caught by Peeta's blue eyes. When he catches up to me he wraps his arm around my waist and peeks my for head. "Did you think I wouldn't walk you home?" He asks me.

"I had my doubts," I say as we continue our walk to my house in the Seam. I wish I didn't have to go home to Aster, I wish I could stay with Peeta until life it's self ended.

It was about a ten minute walk from Peeta's house to mine. He walks me up to my front door and we lean into each other for another kiss. This one wasn't as pleasant as the last but it was still really soft and passionate. "Good night, I'll see you tomorrow," Peeta said as we let go of each other.

"Good night," I say. He is just about the leave my front porch when I grab his arm and pull him in for one more kiss. This kiss tops all the others. This kiss makes me hungry for more. We stay on each other for about two minutes before air becomes needed. I lean my forehead on his and whisper the three little words that I thought I would never ever say to a guy. "Peeta, I love you."

He seems shocked at first but he eventually realizes that I mean what I just said. "I love you too Katniss," he says. We both lean in for one more kiss. Sadly, we are rudely interrupted by Aster barging outside onto the porch. He is carrying a broom and starts to beat Peeta with it. Peeta runs away from my house with Aster at his tail chasing him with a broom. Wow, that guy is so stupid and I hate him so much. How in the world is that my dad? I thought parents were suppose to be happy for their children, I mean my mom is perfectally fine with me darting Peeta, she actually like Peeta, along with Prim, so I have no idea what the big problem is.

After about 3 minutes of chasing Peeta with a broom Aster comes back. I don't want to speak to him so I run into the house and slam the door behind me. I want to lock it but I figure that I am already in enough trouble but you know what who cares? So I lock it shut. That will teach him a lesson to not chase my boyfriend through town with a broom. "Katniss unlock the door for your father," my mother says from the kitchen.

"One, he is not my father, he is Aster. Two, I will never, he chased Peeta down the street beating him with a broom. And Three, he almost killed me at school today. So no, I will not unlock this door no matter what," I said to her with pride.

"I am sure he means nothing by it so please open the door," she said now coming over to me so she could open the door for her long lost husband.

"Yes he does mom! He means everything!" I yell at her.

"Katniss now stop acting like a three year old and let your father in," my mother says sternly.

"Katniss open this door right now or you're grounded!" Aster screams from the other side of the lock door.

"Katniss," I mother says to me with anger in her tone.

"1," Aster starts. "2," who does he think I am? A three year old? Well I certainly am not! "3, that's it you're grounded for the rest of the week!" Aster yells.

"Well it looks like I have nothing to lose," I smirk.

"Katniss just open this door," my mother says soothingly.

"Fine! Whatever!" I say storming away from the storm and into my room.

"Katniss get back here right now! This conversation is not over!" Aster yells to me from the living room. I have no intentions of going back out there.

A couple of hours later Aster comes storming into my room with my mother not trailing far behind. "Young lady what was that?" he yells at me.

"It's called rebellion!" I hiss at him.

"No! It is not! I am your father and shall listen to me!"

I jump to my feet when he says that. "You are not my father! Nor will you ever be! I have been taking care of this family for 5 years now! I am 16 years old and I am fully capable of taking care of myself! When you supposable died I had to take charge and make sure this family did not die! I did everything in my power to make sure they all lived while you went to who knows where! This family almost died because you left! The only reason we are still alive is because of Peeta! He gave me two loafs of bread when I couldn't catch anything or sell any on Prim's baby clothes! He saved us! And you hate him! He took a beating for this family! So you don't have to right to tell me that I can't see him nor do you have to right to go chasing him down the street with a broom as a weapon! He loves me and I love him and there is nothing in this world that will ever change that!" I yell at him with tears streaming down my face. "Also what was that at school? You coming in and almost killing me? Trying to beat my boyfriend to certain death? Why are you so cruel? Why can't you just understand how much I care about him and how much he cares about me? We were mean's to be! I was meant to b with Peeta! Not Gale! Gale is my best friend and nothing more! I even believe he has come to realize that! So please stop treating me like a three year old and understand that you can't just leave for 5 years and reappear hoping that I would just drop everything and come running back into your arms because I won't!"

With that Aster and my mother leave to room with no words. I on the other hand, well I am crying so hard that I start to hyperventilating and there is only one person that can calm me down when I am like this and that is Peeta. It has to be about 9 at night now but I don't care. I climb out of my bedroom and window and head down the street to town. It's freezing and pouring rain out here but I don't care. I need to be in the warmth of Peeta's arms. I need him to tell me that everything will be ok even if it won't.

I arrive at Peeta's house drenched in rain water and tears. I must look like a mess but I doubt Peeta would care.

I know better than to go in through Peeta's front door, so I sneak around back to where his bedroom window is. Since his room is on the second floor I have to get his attention somehow. I pick up a small pebble from the ground and throw it at Peeta's window. It makes a small clink and within a second Peeta is at the window. He looks around and then spots me. His expression is shock as he disappears from the window and appears at his back door carrying an umbrella. I might him halfway through his yard and he put the umbrella over my head. "What are you doing out here in the pouring rain at this time of day?" he ask me. I look him in the eyes and that's all it takes for him to sense that something is wrong. "Oh come on," he says pulling me into his house. "Take off your shoes and carry them upstairs to my room," he whispers to me so no one would hear him and I talking. I obey his commands and we swiftly walk up to his room. He takes my shoes from me and places them on the ground next to his dresser. Then he opens his dresser and pulls out a white tee and grey sweat pants. "Here, these are the smallest clothes I own. They should fit you well-ish. You can change in there," he says pointing to his art studio. I obey without question. His clothes fit me decanally but they are still pretty big, but they are dry and warm clothes so I am not complaining.

I dress in a matter of seconds and am back out in Peeta's room where he sits on his bed pationally. "What should I do with these?" I ask him. He takes my wet clothes from me and places them on his dresser. I take a seat on the bed waiting for him to come back. He does and sits next to me.

"So would you like to tell me why you have come here at ten at night?" he asks me. That was all it took. I burst into tears and he pulls me into a hug. I can't believe how vulnerable I am being right now, but I don't care.

I cry into Peeta's shoulder for about a half hour before I am finally calmed down. The whole time Peeta kept cooing soothing words in my ear which settled me down. "It… It was Aster," I manage to chock out. "He…He…He just doesn't understand."

"He will Katniss, he will," Peeta says while stroking my soaking wet hair.

I don't want to start a fight so I just nod my head in agreement even though I know he won't.

I motion to lay down I Peeta's bed because I am pretty tired. He doesn't hesitate and lay's down with me. We lye there for about an hour in each other's arms before Peeta's bedroom door fly's open and in comes the witch.

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! Well I got to go like I said I am in trouble so I hope you like this chapter and there were 2 new charcters one is Aster who is the dad and the other is Roger who is the contest winner! I hope you guys like the two charcters. And I will explain how Aster is alive in the next chapter. Ok well REVIEWW! And I will try to update quicker next time!**

**~Luci Rose :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hello children, I am sooooooo sorry that I have not been able to update in a week but believe it or not I have been busy! Haha well I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not the best but you know it will do. Also I would like to say that I know Katniss's dad coming back was confusing for some of you but it explains how he is here in this chapter. If you have any questions about that please feel free to review or PM me. Also, Peeta is still out to get his revenge on Gale so don't forget about that. Also earlier in my story I said that Katniss and Prim share a room, well I am changing that to they have their own rooms. That also goes for Peeta and Rye because I know I said they shared a room too. Ok well sorry for the change up. You may now pass go and read….ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

**Katniss's POV**

_I motion to lie down in Peeta's bed because I am pretty tired. He doesn't hesitate and lay's down with me. We lye there for about an hour in each other's arms before Peeta's bedroom door fly's open and in comes the witch._

Peeta quickly pulls the covers over my head to hide me the best as he could, but I think the witch has already saw me. Peeta pulls his arms off from around me and sits up straight in the bed while I slowly ageist myself to make it look like just a lump in the bed. "Mom, what is your need for coming into my room at this time of day?" Peeta asks his mother. Wow, he sounds so proper when he is speaking to her.

"What is in your bed?" The witch hisses

"Uhm, well," Peeta starts. "I am mother, can't you see?"

"Stop being a smart ass and get out of bed!" The witch growls.

"Yes, Ma'am," Peeta says getting out of bed. Oh no, what on Earth am I going to do now? She is going to check the bed and then she will see me. I can't get out because the side of the bed I am on is against the wall. The other side his mother is at and the end is open in the room where everyone could see me if I got out there. Maybe, if I crawl out of the end I could swiftly go under his bed. Brliant! Well, not really but right now it's my best option.

I hear loud footsteps proceed towards Peeta's bed. It's now or never. I slowly slide myself down Peeta's bed trying not to make any major movements. Then I position myself so my legs are halfway under the bed while the rest of me is still under the covers. I hear Peeta sigh in relief which must mean that he saw what I was doing. Just as the covers fly from Peeta's bed I slide myself under the bed where I am no longer visible. "See mother, I was the only thing in the bed," Peeta says.

From down here I can only see feet. Peeta is standing near my face, probably protecting me from his mother. I turn my head to the right and see his mother's feet. I can only guess how angry she is right now. Then I see her feet proceed over to Peeta's nightstand. Oh no, my clothes and shoes! After I changed out of my soaking wet clothes and put on Peeta's, he put mine on his dresser. I feel a big knot growing in my stomach when I see her feet have stopped at about the same spot my clothes are at. "What are these?" His mother hisses.

"Those?" Peeta asks. "Why they are clothes mother."

"Stop making smart ass comments!" His mother yells. "Now, whose clothes are these and why are they here?" She snarls.

"Well, Mom, their, uhm, mine?" Peeta says sounding very unconvincing.

I see Peeta's mom's feet move away from the dresser and now are pacing around his room, probably looking for me. Peeta moves his feet closer to under the bed but accidentally steps on my hand. "Ow," I say. Oh shit! I just gave away my cover.

"What was that? Where did it come from?" Peeta's Mother says franticly.

"What was what?" Peeta asks calmly. I feel the knot in my stomach grow tighter. Peeta and I almost had her. She almost left us alone and didn't catch me. But no, thanks to me she is now certain someone is in here and she won't leave until she finds that person.

She is now standing right next to Peeta, which sadly is right in front of me. "Where is she boy?" she hisses.

"I don't know who you are talking about!" Peeta yells back. I can tell by the tone of his voice that he is very aggravated.

Suddenly, the feet of Peeta's mother disappear. I feel relief but that quickly leaves when I see her face make contact with mine. I take in a huge gulp. This is it. I am done with. She will probably stab me with her knife like she tried with Peeta awhile back.

The witch grabs me by my neck and yanks me up from under the bed. Then she throws me on the bed. "What is _this_ doing here?" The old lady hisses at Peeta while pointing to me with a disgusted look on her face. Peeta's mother has blond hair with specks of gray in it pulled back in a bun, she is quite pulp, has many wrinkle, looks as if she is in her mid 50's, her eyes are blue just like Peeta's but in hers you could see the coldness.

"Mom, she's, uhm," Peeta starts. He goes to open his mouth again when a tall, thin, blond haired, blued eyed figure appears in the doorway.

"Maria," he starts. His voice is very low and cold, he looks very old. I can only guess that this man is Peeta's father. "What are you doing to our son? And who is this?"

"Dad, this is Katniss Everdeen, my girlfriend," Peeta says, stuttering on the last part, probably worried about how they will react.

"I see. Well, hello there Katniss, would you like to come downstairs for some tea?" Peeta's father asks me. His father is so much nicer than his mother. I don't get why a guy like him would marry such a witch like her. "Well, Peeta can take you downstairs when you two are ready. Maria, come with me." Him and the witch leave from Peeta's room and shut the door behind them.

Peeta reaches out and grabs my hand pulling me to an upright position on his bed. "Are you alright?" he asks me.

"Yah, just a little shaken up, you?" I ask him.

"She didn't touch me Katniss, only you," Peeta smirks. I let out a little chuckle then stare at the ground. I can't help but feel guilty, or confused, maybe a little scared too.

Peeta see's my expression and sits on the bed next to me. "What's on your mind Katniss?" Peeta asks me.

He grabs my hand and starts rubbing smoothing circles on my hand. I feel myself calm down when I'm with him. He just has that effect on me. I lift my head from the ground and stare into his big blue eyes. They are so memorizing that I could just stare into them all day. "I love you Peeta," I say with a big smile on my face. I know that was totally out of the blue when he starts to furrow his eyebrows at me, but I couldn't help it, it just felt like the right moment.

Peeta's face goes back to normal. "I love you too Katniss," he says back to me. "Would you like to go downstairs now? Don't worry about my mother, my father probably has her under control now."

I slightly twitch when Peeta says 'his mother,' there is just something about that women that scares the hell out of me. Though, I trust Peeta and if he says that I will be ok, then I will be ok. I know for a fact that Peeta would never put me in any sort of danger so I nod my head. Peeta pulls me off of his bed and down stairs into his dining room. He sits me down at the table where we sat earlier today. Peeta has a seat next to me when his father comes in from the kitchen carrying a tray that contains 4 of those delicious cheese buns and four glasses of tea. He places the tray on the table and has a seat across from me. I wonder if the fourth person would be Peeta's mom. I hoped not.

Peeta grabs a cup of tea and a cheese bun, as do I, along with his father. Then the fourth hand comes into play, I look up and find no other than Roger, Peeta's cousin. "So Katniss, why don't you tell us a little about yourself," Peeta's father asks me, well not really, more like he is telling me to.

"Well, for starters, I am from the Seam, I am 16 years old, I live with my mother, sister Prim, and uh, my dad," I say, chocking out that last part. Peeta is like a mind reader and scenes my discomfort because he imdetally grabs my hand from under that table.

"Well I am very glad that you and my son have finally gotten together, he has only been stressing over you since he was 5," Peeta's father says. I chuckle but Peeta on the other hand; his face turns a dark red color. I just smile; he is so cute when he gets embarrassed. "Peeta am I embarrassing you enough?" he asks with a little chuckle. That just makes me laugh harder and Peeta shoots his father a stein look, I could tell that he hates this and wishes that he would just stop.

"Mr. Mellark, please, you haven't embarrassed him enough until you show Katniss his baby picture," Roger says with a grimly smile on his face.

"Very good point Roger, I think I have some on the counter," Peeta's father says getting up from the table and proceeding over to the counter to pick up the photos of Peeta. Though Peeta was losing it, while I was laughing my head off. "Here we go," Peeta's father says bringing the photo's back over to the table. He hands the photo's to me and sits back down.

The first picture is of Peeta and his mother. She is holding him in her arms; he looks like he is only about a week old. The two of them are sitting on the coach in their living room. Peeta had those amazingly blue eyes even back then.

The second picture is of Peeta in the bakery. He looks like he is only around four years old. He is kneeling on a stool that is behind a counter. On the counter is dough that Peeta is kneeing. His blond hair flops over in his face. He has a very constraded look on his face even though he is not even looking at the camera. He is so little in this picture that he has to use all the strength in his little body into kneeing that bread. This picture must have been from the first time Peeta ever baked.

The last picture is of Peeta on the first day of school when he was five. This was the day he meet me. This was the day that he started liking me. This is the day that started all of this. He stands in front of our school with a plaid blue, red, and white vest with a white collared shirt under it. He has tan khaki pants on with black shoes and an orange backpack. Peeta as well wheres huge smiles on his face that makes those blue eyes of his shine even brighter.

I place the pictures on the table and look over at Peeta. His face is still a dark shade of red and he is staring down at his feet. I grab his hand that I let go of when I was looking at the pictures. "You were almost as cute then as you are now," I say with a smile. He looks up at me with a huge smile plastered on his face, just like the one in the last picture. He leans in and gives me a peck on the check.

"Well I am going to go back to my house now and try to catch up on some sleep, my shift does start in 4 hours, night everyone," Roger says getting up from the table and going back to his house across the street.

"Roger is right Katniss, it is one in the morning and we don't start school until noon today, but we _should_ still get some sleep. Would you like me to walk you home?" Peeta asks me.

Home? I am not sure if I could go home and face Aster yet. I know I will have to sooner or later but not now. "Peeta, can I please stay here the rest of the morning? I just don't want to go home to Aster just yet," I pleaded.

Peeta gives my hand a squeeze. "Of course you can Katniss," Peeta says. "Is it ok with you, dad?"

Peeta's father looks back and forth between Peeta and I. Probably trying to decide if it would be safe for us to sleep together. "Of course you can Katniss, any girlfriend of Peeta's is welcome here," he says with a smile. I give him a warm smile back then Peeta brings me back up stairs to his room.

He remakes his bed because it is a mess from when his mother came in here. Then he grabs my hand and we lie down in the bed with each other. He has his arm around me while I am lying on his chest. "I can hear your heart beating," I whisper.

"It's beating for you," he whispers back.

"I love you Peeta," I say.

"I love you too," he says back. With that I fall into a deep sleep with the comfort of the man I love next to me.

~~~0~~~

Chirp, chirp, chirp, chirp. Those are the first sounds I hear when my eyes open. There is a slight feeling of panic at first when I don't know where I am, and then I remember that I am here in Peeta's room. Though the million dollar question is where is Peeta? I know I feel asleep with him lying right next to me, but now he's missing. Should I go look for him? If I do will his mother find me and kill me? Or will I come across his nice father?

I finally decide to go downstairs and look for Peeta. He probably is in the bakery helping his brothers and Roger.

When I get to the bottom of the stairs I look to my right where to dining room is and find Peeta's dad there drinking tea. "Good morning," I say to him with a warm smile. I sit down in front of him, Peeta could wait.

"Oh, good morning Katniss. How did you sleep?" his father asks me.

"Wonderfully, and you?"

"Same," he says with a slight chuckle. "Are you looking for Peeta?"

"I was," I say. I guess since that chances of me being close with Peeta's mother were slim to none; I probably should get a little close to his father so at least one parent of his approves of me. "So how are you?" I ask.

"Just peachy," he says with a smile.

"Well that's good," I say. This conversation died really fast.

"Dad, can cover me I have to," Peeta says but stops mid sentence when he comes into the dining room and see's me. "Oh, your awake, I was just going to go up and check on you."

"Well, I am here," I say with a smile. He pecks me on the check.

"Want some breakfast?" he asks me.

"No thanks, I'm good, I think I should be getting back home," I say regretting it as soon as it comes out of my mouth. I really don't want to go home. I want to stay here with the Mellarks.

"Ok, would you like me to walk you home?" he asks me.

"Yes please," I say. He grabs my hand and leads me back up stairs to grab my wet clothes from last night that are now dry. Then he leads me back downstairs were we both put on our boots.

"Here Katniss, take these cheese buns home for your family," Peeta's father says to me. I open my mouth to reject but he puts the cheese buns in my hands before I can. "I insist." I give him a hug and say my goodbyes to the rest of the family except for the witch, and then Peeta and I are outside heading home.

"I'm sorry," Peeta says to me once we get to outskirts of the town.

"For what?" I ask him because there really is nothing for him to be sorry for. "You did nothing wrong."

"For my family. I know they can be really annoying at times," Peeta says shyly.

I just laugh at him. How could he think his family could be annoying? "Your family?" I chuckle. "I love your family Peeta, don't be embersed." He just smiles at me then grabs my hand.

"Here let me hold that for you," he says while grabbing my clothes and the bread his father gave me out of my hand.

"Thanks," I mutter. We walk the rest of the way to my house in silence.

We finally arrive at my house. "Here we are," Peeta says to me.

"It would appear so," I say with a little giggle. There those giggles were again. The ones that only come out when I am with Peeta. Suddenly Peeta leans in for a kiss. His lips are so warm and moist. I feel the whole world disappear when I am here with Peeta.

We stay in the position for what seems like ever, but I know that it has only been about two minute, even if I wished it were forever. "Mmm," I moan.

Peeta just chuckles. "So would you like me to walk you and Prim to school later?" Peeta asks me.

"I would love that," I say with a smile.

"Ok, see you later than."

"I love you," I say to him before I go inside the house.

"I love you too, Katniss," he says while leaving the front porch.

I walk into my house and place my clothes on the table along with the cheese buns. I start to head to the kitchen when I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I turn my head and on the coach I see Aster. "Katniss, we need to talk," he says. I know we do but I really don't want to. If it were up to me I would just move out so I wouldn't have to deal with him, but I would miss Prim too much.

"I know we do," I mutter sitting down in the chair next to the coach.

"Where did you sneak out to last night?" he asks me getting straight to the point.

"Peeta's," I say getting straight to the point as well.

His grey Seam eyes dagger into mine when I say that. I don't know what he has against Peeta, he is so perfect, and nice, and kind, and…..mine. "You know I don't like him. I'd rather you date that nice Gale Hawthorne kid," he says.

I roll my eyes as he says that. "No, Aster. I belong with Peeta Mellark, not Gale or any other guy, just Peeta. Besides, Gale has himself a girlfriend," I say.

"I could get rid of her for you," he says. "I would do _anything_ for you honey."

"Oh, really? You would do _anything_? If you would do anything you would allow me to date Peeta! Why can't you see pass the social classes and just realize how happy he makes me and how perfect we are for each other!" I say with my voice growing in anger.

"I just think you would be a whole lot happier with Gale," he says casually.

"Do you not realize that Gale _raped_ me!" I yell at him. He stares at me with his jaw dropped. "He also tried killing me but thanks to _Peeta_, he didn't. Peeta also took care of Prim and I when Mom wasn't home and I was too in shock from Gale to do anything. He also comforted me and when Gale broke in and knocked me out cold Peeta was there at my side and ran me _2 miles_ to the hospital with me in his arms and Prim on his back. He as well didn't leave my side when we were there and took care of Prim while she slept on his lap. So don't tell me Peeta is not right for me and Gale is."

"I'm so sorry honey, I didn't know," he says clearly understanding my point. "You can be with Peeta if he makes you happy."

Finally! Peeta and I can finally be together without my Father hating us. "Thank you, dad," I say. His face lights up when I say 'dad.' I guess if he understands me again then I can start calling him dad again. I get up and move to the coach that he is sitting on and curl up next to him. I really missed being in his arms. "So dad, why did you hate Peeta so much?" I ask him.

"Well honey, I guess I was just over protective. Have you ever heard of the phrase, If you haven't seen someone in a long time you just pick up where you left off?" he says. I shake my head. "Well, since I haven't seen you since you were 11, I guess I still saw that cute and innocent 11 year old and having you being with Peeta kind of triggered my father senses and make me over protective."

That makes scene, I guess. But there still was one question that he has yet to answer. "Dad," I start, looking up into his grey eye. "How are you alive?"

He takes a big sigh then looks me in the eyes. "Well Katniss, right before the explosion a bunch of other guys and I all went up for some fresh air. I brought the guys to the forest because one guy was feeling kind of sick and I figured that the forest would make him feel better. When we got there we heard something hovering up above, we looked up to find a hovercraft. Before we could run the hovercraft sucked us up into it. In the hovercraft were about 6 peacekeepers and President Snow. He told us that the forest was off limits and that we had two options. He told us that our options were to one, become an avox at the capital. Avox's are people who are caught doing bad things and to pay for it they get their tongues cut off and then work as slaves in the capital. The second option was to move to a new district for 5 years. That one didn't sound so bad, so the eight of us chose that one. I was sent to 4. That's where I heard about the mine explosion and I tried calling you guys to tell you I was alright but there are no phones in District 4. So I promised myself that when those 5 years were up that I would make myself go back here to District 12, but in the mean time I had to pay off my crime. I worked as a fisherman there. Then once my time in District 4 was done I got back here and that's basically it."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. My father lived in District 4 while we were here suffering. Sure he couldn't come back or anything, but still. So I just nod my head because I know if I were to open my mouth, that words would fail me. That's when I fall into a dreamless sleep.

~~~0~~~

"Katniss, Katniss wake up," I hear someone tell me while slightly shaking me.

"Hm," I mutter. I look up and my eyes met deep blue ones. "Prim?" I ask.

"No, it's Peeta," the voice says.

I open my eyes wider and see that it is Peeta standing in front of me trying to awake me. "Oh, sorry. Wait, what time is it?" I ask panicky.

"11:30, you should hurry up and get dress," he says to me. I listen and rush into my room. I quickly pull off Peeta's clothes that I forgot I was wearing and blue on a light blue v-neck and blue jeans. I braid my hair in a quick braid being done with changing quicker than I thought I would.

I reenter the living room to find Peeta and talking on the coach that my father and I were previously sleeping on. "Where did my dad go?" I ask Peeta.

Peeta seems shocked at first that I actually called my dad, dad for once but he just shock it off. "He told me that he had to go somewhere and would be back later," Peeta says to me.

"Ok, so are you guys ready to go to school?" I ask Prim and Peeta. They both nod their heads and grab their bags and shoes.

Peeta walks hand in hand with me while Prim skips her way in front of us. We all walk to school in silence. When we arrive at school Peeta walks me to my locker but then he departs from me to go to his own locker.

The first seven classes go by as normal. The three first lonely classes that I have with Gale and not Peeta, then music, gym, and lunch. Finally I have science class. Peeta and I go and sit at our lab table together and start working on our sea animal project for District 4. I am actually excited for this field trip, considering Peeta and I will get to spend a week together, all to ourselves.

Since we started school late today, our class periods were all cut short to 15 minutes. At the last five our teacher tells us to stop what we are doing and to pay attention to him and we do as we are told. "Class listen up, I am so sorry to say this but our class field trip to District 4 has been canceled due to budget cuts from the Capitol," Our teacher says. The whole class mopes and complains, as do I. I can't believe that the Capitol would really have to cut back that they would cut our field trip. "I am so sorry." That is the last thing he says before the fire alarm goes off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHHHH CLIFFHANGER! Ok, so what did you guys think of the chapter? Hm? Please tell me because I would love to hear! Also, this is <em>IMPORTANT!<em> What would you guys think if I brought Finnick into this story? I kind of want to but I want to see what you guys think first. So tell me your opions through reviews or PM's. Thanks. And well I will try reallyyyy hard to update sooner but no promises. I am really busy this week because I have for one, homework, and I have honor society, then on Thursday I have my BIRTHDAY! Heck yah! Haha and then Friday I have a choir concert then six flags all day Saturday. So I will try really hard to update on Sunday but I may not get around to it. So I am deeply sorry but, yah. Ok well before I go I would like to say, REVIEWWWW! Ok thanks :D that's all. **

**~Luci Rose :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: AHHHH CHILDERN! I am SOOOOO SORRRYYYY! I have not updated in 2 weeks but I have good reasons! I was really busy hahaha. Ok, well this chapter is short and kind of boring but that's because I have sunburn and I am in pain and really tired, so point is that nothing good comes out when I am like this. BUT I will try my hardest to update tomorrow because I have no school and then hopefully a long one next Sunday. Well you do have one thing to look forward to…. I end school in 10 days :D so I will be updating a lot more once school is out. I also plan on starting like 5 more stories so yah. Ok enough of my babbling… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16:<p>

Katniss POV:

_Since we started school late today, our class periods were all cut short to 15 minutes. At the last five our teacher tells us to stop what we are doing and to pay attention to him and we do as we are told. "Class listen up, I am so sorry to say this but our class field trip to District 4 has been canceled due to budget cuts from the Capitol," Our teacher says. The whole class mopes and complains, as do I. I can't believe that the Capitol would really have to cut back that they would cut our field trip. "I am so sorry." That is the last thing he says before the fire alarm goes off._

* * *

><p>We are all immediately rushed out of the school in what they call orderly fashioned. As fast as I can I grab Peeta's hand as we make our way through the halls, down the stairs, through more halls, and finally out through the front entrance. We all move a safe distance away from the school. I look up to see smoke and flames engulfing the building that I use to call my school. The windows to the building were shattered and flames were now roaring through them. The district 12 fire fighters have now arrived on the scene and are pulling people out from the building that were too close to the flames to get out themselves. There are shots coming from the crowd to make sure that everyone was still here. I looked up at Peeta who I was still holding hands with, and I didn't want to let go until we are forced apart.<p>

I look around the crowd to see if people I knew made it out; I hope they did. I look to my right and see Madge, Danny, Sam, Delly, Amber, Hope, Kyle, John, Lacy, and Morgan all huddled around each other. To my left I see Gale and his girlfriend Exlizabeth sucking faces with each other. Well it's good to know that in an event like this that they can still make out. I just roll my eyes at them and keep looking. Farther down I see Rye and Roger looking at the building; probably in shock of what happened. Then I see all the teachers talking and looking at the burning building. I bet they are all wondering how this happened and who did it or what they should do about it.

The time passes fast and sooner than I know it the fire men of district 12 have brought the wildly crazy fire down to just warm ashes. The principle of our school steps in front of all of us and tells us to quite down. "Students, we are terribly sorry about what happened to the school and until we get in rebuilt and find out how this happened school is dismissed until further notice. Thank you," he says. I am shocked at what he said. We are out for school now? I thought they would just send us to the middle school or elementary school for the time being, but no were out of school. I really shouldn't be complaining I mean I really do hate school.

"So would you like to come to my house now that school it out? Or would you like to go to yours?" Peeta asks me, still holding my hand.

"Uhm, let's go to my house," I say.

"Ok let me just tell my brother and Roger," he says pulling me over to them. "He guys I'm going over to Katniss's house for a while be back later," he says to them.

"Ok little bro juts don't stay to late, you still have to pack," Rye says to Peeta. Pack? What in the world is Rye talking about? Where is Peeta going?

"Yah I will," Peeta says before turning around and heading towards the Seam.

"Peeta, why do you have to pack?" I ask him. I really hope he isn't leaving because that would just make my life horrible.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you," he says. "My family and I have to go to the Capitol for this meeting on bread."

A meeting on bread? That makes absolutely no sense! "Why? How long will you be gone? Is Roger going too? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Is your whole family going? Will you miss me? Do you love me? Why are you doing this to me?" I am so upset that all these questions just started flowing out with what seemed like no end until Peeta stopped walking and wrapped me in his arms.

"Shh," he whispered in my ear as I started to cry into his chest. Peeta just held me tighter until I was done crying while whispering soothing words into my ear. "Hey. Look at me," he says while lifting my chin gently, forcing me to look eye and eye to him. All of a sudden, it didn't matter what he said, all that matters is that I have him right here, right now, and if he was going to be going away for a long time, then I will just have to spend every last current minute with him until he leaves. "My mom is upset with our relationship and thinks it would be better for me to go with them to the capital and learn more about the family business opposed to spending every last minute with you. I have no idea how long I will be gone, but I hope it's no longer than a week. No, Roger will not be coming with us, so he will be here running the bakery and keeping an eye on you while I am gone. I didn't tell you sooner because I was waiting for the right time because I knew you would get really upset. Yes my whole family is going, my mother, father, Rye, Bannock, and me. I will miss you to no end. I love you so much that words can't even start to describe it. And I am not trying to do this to you, I just have to. I am so sorry. I am so, so, so, sorry," he says calmly.

I know Peeta loves me and that none of this is his fault, but I will miss him so much that I can't even say it. Why does is mother hate us being together so much that she has to drag him to the Capital to learn about bread? I mean honestly? I believe there is a law against that or something. "I love you," I whisper to him. He needs to know that I love him. "So, so, so, so, much."

"I love you too Katniss," he whispers back pulling me back into a kiss.

~~~0~~~

We arrive back at my house and my father has yet to come back to where ever he went earlier. "Want some lunch?" I ask Peeta as he places his bag next mine on the table.

"Sure, want me to make it?" he asks me.

"It's my house Peeta, I think I can manage making lunch," I say with a little giggle.

"I know, I just thought, never mind. Why don't we make lunch together?" he asks me.

"Sure, what would you like?" I ask him.

"Whatever you have will be fine," he says.

I look around in the cabinets for something to eat when I come across some noodles and sauce. "How about spaghetti?" I ask him.

"Sounds great, I will get out a pan," he says. I nod and grab the noodles and sauce, bringing them over to the stove while Peeta pours water into the pan. He places it on the stove and turns the burners on.

Once that is done we proceed over to the coach and have a seat. I still can't believe that Peeta is leaving for who knows how long and to top it off, my school burned down today. This seems like a little too much bad for one day. The bright side is that it really couldn't get worse; only better.

I pull myself onto Peeta's lap and snuggle my head on his chest. This is where I belong; right here on Peeta's lap while he rubs my arms and I listen to his heart beating. I remember that one night when I got really upset with my dad and ran over to Peeta's house in the pouring rain. I told him I could hear his heart beating and he told me that it was beating for me. I remember all the love and warmth that swarmed into my body when he said that. I felt my heart skip a beat and my checks got all red. No one has ever felt that way about me before until Peeta. That also was the moment when I found out that I love Peeta. That he is the only one for me and will always be the only one for me, no matter what comes between us. I will never stop loving Peeta. Never, ever.

The water to our noodles starts to bubble, so I get up and pour the noodles in it. As I start to go back to the coach to where Peeta is sitting when the front door opens and in comes my father carrying many suitcases. "Dad, what is with all the suitcases?" I ask him as Peeta goes over to my father, helping him with the luggage.

"Katniss, I would like you to meet someone," he says, placing the suit cases on the ground. In comes a tall, muscular, tan skinned, bronze-colored hair, and these incredible sea green eyes. "This is Finnick Odair from District 4," my father says with a big smile on his face and Finnick waving.

"What?" I ask. I am so confused and I feel anger ragging inside of me for some reason. First my father disappears for 5 years and thinks he can just come back into my life. Then he brings some random stranger in to live with us?

Peeta must sense my anger, because he comes over to me and wraps his arms around me. "Calm down Katniss, let him explain first," he says to me.

"No! He can't just welcome a stranger into my house!" I yell with frustration.

"Katniss," my father says. "I have a really good explanation. When I was in 4 I worked with Finnick's mother and father by the bay. I got to know Finnick very well. He is like the son I never had. So, the other day I got a call from the Mayor of District 4 telling me that Finnick's parents drowned in the ocean while on duty. Since I was the next closest thing Finnick has to family, he was wondering if Finnick could come and live with us until he is 18 years old and able to live on his own. I accepted the offer and, well, here he is. We are going to legally adopt him and then he will become part of our family."

"I have a new brother?" I ask. I am so confused. How in the world does something like this happen? I mean yah, I feel sorry for the poor kid because he is basically an orphan now, but still, I can't seem to wrap my figure around all this.

"Well not yet, but him and I are going to take a trip to the Capital in a couple of months to sign the papers," he says. I nod still trying to sort this all out inside my head. "Now may I ask why you two are home so early? You didn't ditch, did you?" he asks.

"No, our school burnt down, so schools out for the rest of the year," I say really casual.

"Wait what? Your school burnt down?" he asks with panic in his voice.

"Yah," I say. I look over to the kitchen where the water for the noodles are boiling over. Peeta looks too and goes over to mend to them.

"Ok, then, well I have to go the Mayor's office for something and then I'll go visit your mother at the hospital. So you guys just stay here or whatever, and get to know each other," my father says. "I will see you guys later, love you," he says before leaving the house.

"I love you too," I yell back before the door slams shut. "You can have a seat at the table. Are you hunger?" I ask Finnick who looks really uncomfortable.

"Uhm, sure," he says shyly while taking a seat at the table.

I walk into the kitchen to where Peeta is straining the noodles and stirring the sauce. "Do you think we have enough food for a third?" I ask him while wrapping my arms around his waist and peeking my head over his shoulder.

"I think we will have enough for your new brother," he says jokingly.

"We better," I chuckle. Then I go over to the noodles and pour them equally into three bowls. Peeta pours the sauce on them once I finish and then we take the bowls out together. "So Finnick, tell me about yourself," I say while taking my seat in front of him and next to Peeta.

"Let's see where to begin?" he starts. I have to say, he is pretty outgoing for someone who just lost both his parents and forced to move halfway across Panem to live with a new family. "I lived by the ocean for my whole life. I met your father when my parents brought him home one day and he has basically been like my second father ever since. I am in love with this girl named Annie Cresta. I had to leave her though when I came here. I have no other family. And I guess you are now my sister? And who is the guy sitting next to you?"

"I'm Peeta, Katniss's boyfriend, it's nice to meet you," Peeta says while shaking hands with Finnick. Finnick nods at Peeta and goes back to eating his food.

"Wow, that's a lot," I say. "I don't think I could go through all that and still have my sanity," I joke.

"Well I didn't say I was sane, did I?" he chuckles. I can't help but laugh too. I don't what it is about this guy, but I think I like him, but as a brother of course, and nothing more.

"I don't think anyone is sane anymore," Peeta says laughing.

"Well there are those very few lunatics that are still sane," Finnick says laughing back.

"But if they are lunatics then they can't be sane," I say, still laughing.

"Which brings me back to my point, that no one in this world is still sane," Peeta says. We all are laughing so hard now that we are tearing up. I don't know why I find this so funny, it just is.

Once the laughter dies down Finnick breaks our scilence. "So Katniss, tell me about yourself."

"Me? There really is nothing to me. I grew up here in District 12, I thought my dad died in a mine explosion when I was 11 and my mom had a mental break down while I had to take care of my sister. Then I dated Peeta's brother and then Gale and now Peeta, who is by far the best out of the three," I say and kissing Peeta on the check at the last part.

"Wow, you have lived a pretty boring life," Finnick jokes. "Just kidding," he chuckles along with Peeta and me.

"Hey, I have an idea," Peeta says. "Why don't we bring you on a tour of District 12," he says while pointing to Finnick.

"Great idea," I say and Finnick nods. We all get up and put our bowls in the sink. "I'll clean them later," I say.

We walk outside into the warm May air. I love the spring time, it's always warm but also has those rainy day. The flowers just begin the sprout and the sunshine helps them grow. The forest is also beautiful at this time of year and makes me want to spend every last living minute out there among the trees.

"This is the Seam," Peeta says. Peeta goes into explaining more about the Seam and District 12 but I tune him out. I can't help but notice that we are heading straight towards the street that Gale lives on.

I haven't talked to Gale in a long time. I feel betrayed and hurt from all that he has done to me, and I don't think that even an a million apologize will fix it. Even though Gale helped me when my father almost killed me and stood up for Peeta, doesn't mean I forgiven him. Even if he seems like he is coming around.

Maybe I should forgive him. I mean he is my best friend and he did do all the stuff I said before. Everyone deserves a second chance. Right? Or am I wrong? I feel so undeceive right now. Why can't I just make up my mind?

When we finally come to the street that Gale lives on I decide that stopping by and saying hi wouldn't hurt anyone. "Hey, can we stop at Gale's house?" I ask Peeta and Finnick. Finnick doesn't know who Gale is but Peeta does and I can already tell by the way he is looking at me that he believes this is a bad idea.

"Are you sure?" he asks me.

"I have you with me, right? So if he does try to hurt me again I know I can count on you, and my new brother," I say smiling. It's true, if Gale does try to pull anything, he won't get far with Peeta and Finnick by my side.

"I guess we could stop by if you really feel ok about this," Peeta says. Even if his words are reassuring, I can tell by his face that he really doesn't want me to go, but I will be fine. Wont I?

When we arrive at Gale's house Exlizabeth comes sprinting out of his house. Did he really just break her heart? That's not good. "No! No! This can't be true!" she screams as she runs off the front porch.

"Exlizabeth, what's wrong?" Peeta asks her.

She looks up from crying into her hands and stares directly at me. "Katniss, it was you. You are the reason that Gale is in jail!" She hisses at me through gritted teeth

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BUM BUM BUM! Ok I will try my hardest to update tomorrow and hopefully next weekend. Again I am sorry for not updating and having this chapter being boring and short but the next ones will be more exciting and longer. Ok, well yah that's it… KEEP REVIEWING! Kk PEACE!<strong>

**~Luci Rose :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: AHHH GUYSS I am SOOOO sorry for my lack of updating! But here it is now…. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17:<p>

**Katniss's POV**

_She looks up from crying into her hands and stares directly at me. "Katniss, it was you. You are the reason that Gale is in jail!" She hisses at me through gritted teeth_

What? I am so confused? How am I the reason Gale is in jail? Wait! Gale is in jail? "What? How is Gale in jail? Why is Gale in jail? And how in the world is it my fault?" I ask. I can feel my palms getting sweaty and my head starting to throb. Why am I in such a panic? I feel Peeta rush to my side and wrap me in his arms. I don't want to cry; I want to scream. I don't know why but I feel the scream registering in the back of my throat, but I swale it before it can escape.

"Because you are a stupid whore!" Exlizabeth screeches, launching herself at me. Though she does not get too far because, for one, I am wrapped in Peeta's arms, the safest place in the world, and two, Finnick runs up behind her and grabs her arms, restraining her from even reaching my body. "Stupid white boy!"

"What are you talking about?" I ask, now getting frustrated.

"I'm talking about you making Gale rape you!" she hisses while struggling to break free out of Finnick's arms.

"I did what?" I yell. Ok now I am pisted off. "You little bitch don't know what you are talking about! Your little basterd of a boyfriend rapped me!" I hiss in her face. Peeta grabs me back out of her face before I could do anything to her and pulls me back up against my chest.

"Oh, you're right! You're too much of a prude!" she says to me exaggerating every other word.

"What did you just say to me bitch?" I hiss at her. I make my way out of Peeta's arms and punch that bitch in the face. Peeta quickly runs over to me and grabs me back into his arm so I can't do anything like that again. Even though she had it coming, I mean she called me a prude for crying out loud!

"Ow!" Exlizabeth screeches.

"Have enough bitch?" I ask making daggers and Exlizabeth.

"Hey. Let's get you home," Peeta says to me. "Finnick take her inside, do you think you can manage getting home?" he asks Finnick.

"I'll manage," he says. "Come on Blondie, time to get you inside," he says while dragging Exlizabeth into the house.

Peeta and I walk down the streets in the Seam. He has his right arm wrapped around my shoulders and his left hand is holding mine. It's an awkward position if you ask me, but he probably is just trying to make sure I don't make a run for it and beat the living hell out of Exlizabeth.

"Peeta," I say. "What can you make out of this whole situation? Because I am so confused."

"Well, Katniss I actually have to tell you something," he says stopping dead in his tracks.

"Yah," I say nervously. This can't be good. Does he not believe me? Does he think that I actually forced Gale into rapping me? No, he can't. He loves me and trusts me. He knows that I would never have Gale do anything like that me on my choice.

"Ok, so when I found out that Gale raped you and when he broke into your house and punched you out cold, I swore to myself that I would get my revenge no matter how hard it would be. Though, I didn't know how to do it. So when your dad came here; this morning when we were talking while you were sleeping I told him about the whole story and my unorganized plan to get revenge. He told me he would help me out. He said that he was going to report Gale to the Mayor and see what he would do. I'm sorry Katniss, I just couldn't let him do something so bad to you and allow him to get away with it."

Peeta just turned in my best friend for my safety. I don't know if I should be mad or thankful. I decide to be thankful. Peeta truly is the sweetest guy in the world and I am so thankful that he is mine. Though I can't just tell him thank you, I have to do something more; something more meaningful. That's when I figure it out. I take my loose hand and wrap it around Peeta's neck; playing with his hair. Then I take my other hand that is holding Peeta's and wrap it around his neck with my other hand. He wraps his arms around my waist as our lips meet. I fiddle with his hair and he rubs his hands up and down my back, only pulling apart for air. Suddenly, everyone and everything disappears and the only thing that is real is this moment right here. All the other worries and problems just slide away from me and leave me with the greatest person in the world.

I don't know how long we stay like that but when we do let go of each other I feel disappointed. I know we couldn't stay like that forever but I wish we could have. "I have the best boyfriend in the world," I whisper to him with our foreheads resting on each others.

"I think I have the best girlfriend in the world," he says back to me quickly peaking me on the lips. "So you're not mad at me?" he asks me.

"I don't think could ever be mad at you, you are too amazing," I say.

Peeta pulls me in for another kiss. "Hey. You want to go and just hang out today? Just the two of us. You know, before I have to leave for the Capital."

"Sure, I mean, we never really went on a formal date," I say to him

"Your right," he says. "So, where would you like to go?" he asks me.

"There really is no place to go in District 12," I say.

"I think I have an idea," he says grabbing my hand and pulling me down the road and through the seam until we arrive in the town.  
>"Where are we going?" I ask him as we run through the town.<p>

"It's a surprise," he says to me with a smile on his face. We finally come to the middle of town where there sits a park bench. "Here sit down and stay here," he says. "Put this on too," he says taking off his sweatshirt and wrapping the sleeves around my eye so I can't see. Peeta must have been dying in this sweat shirt; it's like 70 degrees out here. "Now stay here and don't move, I will be back, I promise." Peeta say. I nod my head and I hear his footstep sprint off.

I feel so awkward just sitting on the park bench, in the middle of town, wearing a blind fold. It really is something that you don't see every day.

Maybe about three minutes later I hear the sound of familiar footstep running up from behind me. "Back," Peeta says while pulling me off the bench and grabbing my hand again.

"Can I take my blindfold off yet?" I ask.

"Not yet," he says as he grabs my hand, pulling me off the bench and we start running again.

We run until we get to something medal. I don't know what it is and I know that Peeta won't tell me. He just tells me to duck and watch my head. So I do. We walk a little farther than that and finally come to a stop.

Peeta drops my hand and sneaks around me removing my blindfold. I stare straight at a beautiful sight. Peeta has brought me to the meadow. The flowers in the meadow are at full bloom, so the meadow is glowing with a rainbow of colors. This is the same meadow where I have spent all my amazing moments with Peeta. All the nights and laughs we shared here. This definitely is the perfect place for our first date. "Peeta, this is just perfect," I say to him while wrapping my arms around him and pulling him in for a kiss.

"I figured it would be," he says as we pull away.

I look around our surroundings and spot a bag that is sitting near the large rock to my right. "What's in the bag?" I ask him while pointing to it.

"Oh, just a little surprise," he says with a smile.

"Peeta, you know I hate surprise," I pout.

"That's exactly why you are getting one," he says as his smile grows bigger.

"But I really want to know," I pout again.

"Fine," Peeta sighs. "Sit down."

I do as he tells me and I sit down on the rock near the bag. Peeta opens the bag and pulls out two cupcakes, two cheese buns, and two water bottles. "Just a little picnic," he says while placing the cupcakes and the water bottles on the rock and holding one of the cheese buns out for me. I take it without hesitation because I really do love these things.

"I really do have the best boyfriend ever," I say; leaning my head on his shoulder after he sits down next to me on the rock.

"Really? Anyone I know?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know," I say. "He is sweet, kind, funny, comforting, amazing, thoughtful, charming, protective, romantic, attractive, gentle, accommodating, and caring, that's why I love him so much."

"Wow, he sounds pretty amazing," Peeta says. "You know I have this pretty spectacular girlfriend as well."

"Oh really? What is she like?" I ask him.

"Just the most down to Earth sweet girl, with a huge loving heart, shows compassion for things even if she doesn't know what they are, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever met and probably will met, she is the one that is always on my mind, she is the reason that I wake up every morning, and she is my light even in complete darkness."

"She is one lucky girl," I say with a big smile on my face and blush creeping onto my checks. Peeta is the most romantic and amazing guy there is. I love him so much that words don't even begin to explain. He knows how to make a girl feel like she is the most important girl on this planet and the most beautiful girl in the nation. He also has this quality of making people feeling special, even if they are total losers like me. "I love you, Peeta," I whisper.

"I love you too," he whispers back.

Once we finish our food, Peeta and I lay in the meadow full of magnificent flowers in each other's arms. We lay in silent for a couple of minutes before Peeta breaks it. "You know I leave tomorrow?" He asks me.

"Sadly, I do," I say back. I wish Peeta's mother didn't hate me so much and would allow Peeta to stay here in District 12.

"Are you going to be ok?" Peeta asks me.

I look up at his amazing blue eyes and almost lose the tears that I have been holding back since Peeta told me he is leaving, but quickly blink them back again. "Yea, I'll be fine," I lied with a shy smile.

Peeta can see straight through my lies and he frowns at me. "Katniss, I can tell when you're lying, now tell me the truth," Peeta says sternly.

"Truth is I don't know if I am going to be ok. I don't know what lies ahead of me. All I know is that you are leaving tomorrow and have no idea when you are coming home; it could be years for all I know," I can feel the tears surfacing again and I am not sure if I can hold them back this time. "My best friend just got arrested for something that I was involved in. I got a bother out of the blue. And, and, and, I love you, Peeta and I don't know what I am going to do," tears are now streaming down my face. "I am trying so hard to stay strong, but I just can't anymore, Peeta. You are leaving tomorrow and I love you so much. I just want you by my side for all my life even though I know that is impossible. I, I, I just love you Peeta."

Tears are streaming down my red and puff face. I can't believe how weak I am looking right now. Even though I am weak, I don't want anyone seeing me this week, not even Peeta. So I bury my head in his chest as he rubs soothing circles on my back and whispers comforting words in my ears. Eventually I calm down, but I don't remove my head from his chest. "Hey. Look at me," he eventually says. I just shake my head lightly, still keeping it buried deep in Peeta's shirt. He lightly grabs my head with both hands and whips my tears with his thumbs. "I'm coming home, ok?" he genially says. "I will never leave you."

"Promise?" I ask so innocent like.

"Promise," he says. With that I take my head and place it on Peeta's heart, while facing the sun that was slowly setting. "That's my favorite color," Peeta finally says after a couple minutes of silence.

"What?" I ask.

"The orange," he says. "It's not bright, nor too light, it's just perfect," he says sounding amazed. "Just like you."

I smile and allow the blush to creep onto my checks. There is nothing to say back except for, "I love you Peeta."

"I love you too, Katniss," he says back as we both direct our attention back to the falling sun.

Once the sun has dropped we stay there, staring off into the now darken sky full of bright twinkly lights. After about ten minutes Peeta offers to take me back home before it gets to dark to see where we are walking. I agree.

We carefully walk through the streets of District 12; hand in hand. When we arrive back at my house we find Finnick and Prim sitting at the table playing some sort of game, while my mom and dad are sitting on the coach, talking to each other. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Katniss and Peeta, who were suppose to be home, let's see, 7 hours ago?" Finnick says.

"Sorry, I just through Katniss could use some fresh air after today's events," Peeta apologizes.

"Oh no Peeta you are fine," my mother says to him.

"Mom, Dad, I have a question for you," I say totally out of the blue. "Can Peeta stay the night?" I figured that he is leaving tomorrow and I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could before he left.

"As long as it's alright with Peeta's parents then of course he can," my mother says.

"Joan, are you sure about this? I mean do you really feel comfortable about having this boy sleep with our daughter?" my father asks my mother.

"Don't you trust her Aster? I mean I do, and I also trust Peeta," she says back to him.

"Fine, I trust her," he says.

"Great, well we will just be in my room," I say grabbing Peeta's hand and pulling him off into my room.

"Katniss, you didn't have to do that you know," Peeta says to me once we get into my room.

"I know, I wanted to, I want to spend every last minute with you before you leave for the capital," I say.

"Ok, but you do realize that I have to leave early so I can go home and pack right?" he asks me as we lay down on the bed together.

"That's fine, but you should realize that I am going to go to the train station with you, right?" I ask him.

"Wouldn't expect anything less," he says while quickly pecking me on the check. "You tired?"

"Kind of," I say. With that he takes me and pulls me down into the bed and pulling the covers up. I snuggle myself up on his chest and he wraps his arms around me. Before I know it, I fall asleep listening to the soothing sound of Peeta's heartbeat.

When I wake up in the morning, the first thing I become aware of is Peeta's absence. I went to sleep last night, listening to his heartbeat and I wake up to him no longer here. He told me last night that he was going to leave early so he could go home and pack, but I didn't exactly know when, but it can't that late, can it?

I decide to get out of bed to go and check what time it is. I proceed down the hallway and enter our living room/ kitchen; finding Finnick on the coach watching the Capital news. "Good morning," I say to him.

At first he jumps a little, guess I caught him off guard. "Oh, it's you, good morning," he says while turning the TV off. "You looking for your boyfriend?"

"Not really, I know he left, but what time is it?" I ask him. I know Peeta's train leaves at 11am so I should go to his house at 10:30am.

"10am," he says.

"Really? I slept that late?" I ask in shock. How in the world do I manage to sleep that late? "I have to get ready then," I say as I bolt back down into my room. I pull on a soft orange v-neck and blue jeans. As soon as I realize that I am wearing an orange shirt my mind drifts to Peeta, this is his favorite color. I take my hair out of its normal braid and brush out my hair. Once I finish that, I re-braid my hair in its traditional side braid.

I slip out of my room and head back down the hallway to where Finnick sits on the coach still. "You want to come with me to send off Peeta?" I ask him.

"Sure, not like I have anything else to do around here," he says while getting off the coach. I slip on my hunting boots and Finnick puts on his shoes which are flip flops from District 4.

"You know your feet are going to freeze in the winter with those things on," I say to him as we leave the house.

"Yah, yah, yah, and your feet will be burning up in those in the summer," he says back.

"I have survived 16 summers in these, I think I will live," I say as we walk farther and farther through the Seam.

We finally arrive in the town and I can see Peeta and his family are outside their house talking to Roger and his family. Peeta turns his head to the side and catches my gaze. He drops his bags and starts to walk toward me. I start to walk to, which turns into running and he does the same.

We met in the middle of the town and I jump into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and he supports my back. I give him a quick kiss which eventually turns into a deep and passionate one. We probably look like one of those madly in love couples that everyone is always jealous of, but you know, let them be jealous because I am madly in love.

Peeta carries me back to where his family stands waiting for us with Finnick trailing slowly behind us. "Are you ready to go lover boy?" Rye asks Peeta.

"Yeah, just let me grab my stuff," he says almost putting me down but Finnick cuts him to the chase.

"No it's all good, I'll carry your stuff and you carry Katniss," Finnick says while picking up Peeta's bags.

"Are you sure?" Peeta asks Finnick.

"Positive," he says back while picking up the rest of Peeta's things.

I can tell by looking into Peeta's eyes that he doesn't want Finnick to carry his stuff because he feels bad, but he also knows that if he were to put me down right now that I would get upset. So he moves me down from around his neck to carrying me the way married people do.

When we arrive at the train station Peeta puts me down and grabs his stuff from Finnick. "Thanks," he says while putting the last bag down on the ground. Finnick nods at Peeta as we walk over to the rest of their family to say goodbye. I give Rye, Bannock, and Peeta's father each a hug, but I just give Peeta's mother a glare. Once I am done saying goodbye to Peeta's family. They aboard the train and Finnick steps back leaving Peeta and me alone to say our goodbyes.

"Well this is it," I sigh.

"Not forever," Peeta reassures me.

"I know," I say looking down at my feet. I can't bear to look at Peeta right now because I know that if I do I will burst into tears and I need to stay strong.

"Hey. Look at me," Peeta demands lightly. "I'm coming back, and you know that. I can never stay far away from you for too long. I love you, I love you, I love you and nothing will change that, no matter how far away we are from each other. No matter the miles I will always be yours. I won't go a day without thinking about you or missing you. The minute that train departs, a piece of my heart will be ripped out of me and will not be able to be put back in until I have you back in my arms. Katniss, I love you. Just remember that. And that I AM coming back no matter what."

"Peeta, the same goes for me. I am trying so hard right now to stay strong but I am not sure if I can," I say with tears starting to form in my eyes. "I love you more than life itself. Before I met you, I didn't even know that this feeling existed but it does and I love you. But now that you are leaving there is another feeling that has taken over my love. The feeling is broken. The fact that I know that you are getting on that train right there and going to a place that's a million miles away with no idea when you are getting home and I have no way to contact you hurts. It hurts right in the heart. You have seen me in a way that I wouldn't let anyone else. You have seen me cry and hurt. You have seen me happy and joyful. You have seen me fall and picked up the pieces. You have been there for me and I never want you to leave. So please don't."

"You know I won't Katniss. Just in case I haven't told you often enough or strongly enough, deeply or sweetly or softly enough...I love you."

"I love you too," I say as we pull each other in for an amazing, blissful kiss. This is the last kiss for awhile. Also, the most amazing one of all. His lips are so soft and gentle against mine. I never want to let go but I know that if I don't, I will die due to lack of air. So we let go after who knows how long. I stare into those deep blue eyes and say, "I love you Peeta," one last time before he has to get on that train.

"I love you too, Katniss, and I WILL be back," he says and gives me one last kiss.

Then Finnick comes over to us telling us that it's time for Peeta to go. "Now Peeta I have to tell you something," he says with one hand on Peeta's shoulder.

"And that is," Peeta says.

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but if you dump my sister, I'll kick your ass!" Finnick says with a serious face but I know he is trying so hard not to laugh. Me, on the other hand is laughing so hard that I might pee my pants.

"Maybe," Peeta laughs. "But no worries dude," Peeta says giving Finnick a bro hug. Finnick steps aside and Peeta comes back over to me. "I love you," he whispers as he gives me another amazing kiss.

"I love you too," I say once we break for air.

Peeta steps off the plate form and onto the train. He gives me a hopeful smile and then steps further into the train. He stops at a window and stares straight out it at me. He is still smiling, but I know it's fake. His blue eyes glisten against the sun and that glass on the train is the only thing keeping me from him right now.

The train engine starts and so do the tears. The tears that started to flow earlier but I stopped them. And now there is no stopping them. As the train starts to pull out of the station Peeta and I stare at each other. I start to run with the train until I hit the end of the plate form. That's where I watch the train drift into the distance, carrying the man of my dreams away from me for who knows how long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cute but sad ending right? I know. No cliffhanger this time. Well I am out for summer so there will be more updates and maybe new stories as well :D ok well I enjoyed this chapter and I hope you did too! REVIEW! Ok luv yah all! <strong>

**~Luci Rose :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I AM SORRYYYYYYYYYY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I feel SOOOO bad but im sorry I have been busy, even though it is summer. But here is your chapter. I will stop talking so you can read what I know you all have been waiting for ;D… ENJOY! Ps this chapter had a lot of time skipping so it's short. SORRY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18:<p>

Katniss's POV

_The train engine starts and so do the tears. The tears that started to flow earlier but I stopped them. And now there is no stopping them. As the train starts to pull out of the station Peeta and I stare at each other. I start to run with the train until I hit the end of the plate form. That's where I watch the train drift into the distance, carrying the man of my dreams away from me for who knows how long._

* * *

><p>It has been 4 weeks since Peeta left for the Capital. Prim is out for summer and Dad and Mom are working hard. Finnick takes care of Prim because I am too depressed to. I have been sitting at the window sill since Finnick and I got back from the train station. I stare out the window in the living room. I listen to my family having fun and goofing around, but I never join in with the fun. Everything reminds me of Peeta which only makes things worse.<p>

I stare out this window in hopes that I will see a blond hair blued eyed boy come walking down my street once again. To embrace me in his arms, to kiss me until I can no longer breath, to hold me until I fall asleep, and most importantly to just be there for me.

Mom, Dad, Prim, Finnick, and even Roger all come by and try to cheer me up, but nothing works. Mom tells me about when she thought Dad died and what happened to her then and what happened to us as a family. I remember that, but I really don't care. I can't face the world without Peeta.

Dad tells me about when he was in four without us and Prim tells me that everything will work out; that Peeta is going to be back; how Peeta wouldn't want me to be upset for him. He _would_ want me to be out, enjoying life to the fullest, I just can't.

Finnick tells me about how when he left Annie, he was heartbroken just like me, but he knew that he had to perk up and go back to being him because if he can't be strong, nether can she. I know he is right. I know I need to be strong for Peeta, even if he can't see me. But I don't care what any of them said, I just need time to think and recover from all of this.

Finnick has been the most understanding through all of this. He still treats me like I am not depressed, as if nothing has happened. I am grateful for that but also incredibly annoyed by it. Why _can't_ he leave me alone and see that I don't want to talk to anyone or do anything?

It's around ten in the morning I have been up for hours. I haven't been able to sleep since Peeta left. I've been having reoccurring nightmares about Peeta and things going wrong in the Capital. There have been ones about him being blown up, shot, kidnapped, cheating on me, and whole lot more. This one was about him being shot right in the heart. When I have these nightmares sometimes Finnick wakes up to comfort me, other times Dad and on those rare occasions Mom does. No one got up this time so it was just me.

I sit there at the window starring out into the morning sky. "Hey," I hear from behind me. I don't even have to turn my head to know that it's Finnick. Finnick is always the first one up in our house. "Want something for breakfast?" he asks me.

Silence.

"You have to eat something Katniss, this isn't healthy for you to only eat once a week, please eat something, for Peeta."

Silence.

"Katniss!" Finnick yells and I hear a slamming of a pot go down on the counter.

Silence.

"Fine! If you want to starve yourself to death then have fun because I'm done with it!" Finnick yells as he storms out of the house and slamming the door on his way out. I watch Finnick as he storms away from the house and heading towards town. I don't know why he cares so much about my health. I mean I have only known the guy for a little bit and I barley know him. I guess he is just frustrated from my behavior and tired of trying.

Due to the loud sounds that Finnick made, my Father comes out screaming, "What was that sound?" His voice is hazy so I can only guess that he is half asleep and half awake. "Oh, good morning Katniss, how are you?" He asks not so sleepy this time.

Silence.

"Ok, well would you like some breakfast?"

Silence.

"Then I guess I will just get myself some and be on my way to work. Have you seen Finnick this morning?"

I probably should tell him that Finnick stormed out of the house because of me, but instead I just keep ignoring him.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Well have a nice day sweetheart and try to do something," my father says as he steps out of the house and into the warm summer air off to work a long day in the mines. I watch as he leaves and notice that my father completely forgot to change out of his pajamas. Oh well, he will realize it sooner or later.

The next person to get up is my mother. My mother has been the second most understanding in this situation. She has some knowledge of what I am going through and doesn't try to push me. "Good morning honey," she says to me. "I have something very special I have to tell you before I report for work. As you know, we all have to go to the Capital for the adoption and you have to testify for Gales trial. So, your father and I were thinking about making a vacation out of it! Now that we have been getting much more money we can afford it and we are going to be spending two weeks there! Though there is one catch, you have to get off that window sill and go outside. You have a week to have fun and then we are off to the Capital," my mother says to me before she kisses me on the top of my head and heads off to work.

Did my mother just say that I'm going to the Capital? I can't believe this I get to see Peeta! All I have to do is have fun for one week and it's off to the Capital to visit the love of my life! This truly is the best thing I have heard in the past 4 weeks.

I get up off my window sill and head over to the kitchen where I find a cheese bun sitting on a plate. I can feel the tears starting to surface because Peeta used to make these for me, but I stop them and stay strong. _I need to stay strong _I think to myself. So I quickly shove it down my throat and instantly feel stronger. _I can do this, _I say in my head.

I start to head out of the kitchen when I run into a little blond haired girl. "Good morning Prim," I exclaim while gathering her in a big hug.

"Whoa what is this?" She asks, sounding out of breath.

I let her go and give her a warm smile. "I'm just feeling a whole lot better. Now I'm going to go get dressed and go out. Will you be fine here?"

"I actually was going to ask Finnick if I could go over to the Hawthorn's and hang out with Rory," she says shyly.

"Well since Finnick isn't here that puts me in charge which makes my answer a sure, have fun," I say giving her a quick kiss of the top of the head before I start down the hallway to get dressed.

When I arrive in my room I go to the closet and take out a pair of blue jean shorts and a light orange v neck. I feel my heart pound a little in my chest when I look at the orange; Peeta's favorite color. I take a deep breath and let it out, all better, I step out of my room and into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once I finish I pull on my orange shirt and shorts while trying to dry my hair in the process. I decided against putting my hair in its usual braid. Instead I throw it in a messy bun in the back leaving my side bangs out of it.

I run out of the bathroom and back into the living room sliding on a pair of flip flops that Finnick bought me when he and my Father went back to District 4 two weeks ago. I then said goodbye to Prim before I am outside and walking down the streets of District 12.

The first thing on my list is to try and find Finnick. He stormed out earlier and now I want to show him that I am up and about. The first place I decide to look is the Mellark Bakery; even if he isn't there I could say hi to Roger and see what's going on in the bakery.

It takes me about 5 minutes to get to the bakery because today I walk with purpose, and with a little spring in my step but who could blame me, I mean I am so happy that eventually I will be reunited with the love of my life.

I step through the front door of the bakery and hear a little _ding _which notifies the employees that there is a costumer here. "Hello and welcome to the Mellark bakery! What can I get you?" I hear Finnick say while looking down at a notebook, not even realizing that it was me that walked in.

"Finnick you work at the bakery?" I ask as I sit down on a stole which sits in front of the small counter in the front. Since when has he been working here?

"Katniss?" Finnick asks shocked. "Katniss!" he exclaims bewildered. "Is that really you? Like out and about? Off the window? Here in the bakery? Am I seeing things?"

"No," I chuckle. "I am really here!" I say with a big smile on my face.

"What happened between now and this morning when I stormed out of the house. It seems like I missed a lot!"

"Not really," I say. "Just Mom told me that we were going to the Capital. I mean I knew that but I forgot. She also told me that if I don't get off that window sill that I am not going to the Capital. So I got my act together and, well, here I am!"

"That's great!" Finnick says cheerfully while pulling me into a hug. I guess he really does care about me, or he wouldn't be this happy to see me happy again. I'm glad I have Finnick as a brother.

"Finnick," I say.

"Mhm," he says while going back to his notebook but still standing across the counter to me.

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"For what?" He asks, looking up from his notebook again but this time he pulls over another stool and has a seat.

"For staying there with me; for not giving up in me; for having faith in me; and knowing that I would come around soon enough. I know that you went through that same thing that I am going through right now with Annie, and I just pushed you away, heck I pushed everyone away! And I'm sorry, I know you were just trying to help me, but I didn't listen and I know how frustrating it must have been. But you still stayed by me and kept telling me things that were all true. So thank you for that. Even though you lost it this morning I know you had a reason. You thought that I had been sitting there for way to long and knew that enough is enough and got out and left knowing that I would come through later today. So, thank you Finnick. I am so thankful to have a brother like you."

"Wow Katniss, thanks for that. I am glad to have a sister like you too. Just promise me you won't go and totally drain yourself from this world again, because it's hard on everyone."

"I will sure try," I say with a slight giggle.

"Hey! Did I hear Miss. Katniss Everdeen in here?" Roger says coming out from the door where the Mellarks cook everything.

"You have very good ears," I say and we all laugh.

"So what brings you down here?" Roger asks me.

"Just looking for my brother," I say with a slight laugh and a big smile.

"Wow, I feel disowned, Katniss. How could you not come to see me?" He asks with a really shocked expression sitting on his face. We all laugh at Roger as he comes over to give me a hug. "So would you like to help out at the bakery today? _As_ you can tell we are totally swamped," he holds out his arm and gestures to the completely empty bakery.

"Oh, yes I see," I laugh. "But sure, why not," I shrug and grab an apron from behind the counter, tying it around my waist.

The rest of my week I spend my time with Finnick, Roger, and the occasional Prim and the Mellark Bakery. I learn how to bake bread, which I am horrible at. I also learn how to ice the cakes which I am also horrible at. So most of my time I spend working the cash register. We have all been getting along really well and each day closer to going to the Capital I get more and more happy. Finnick was right after all, now that I am happy, everyone else in my family seems to get happier. Mom and Dad are back to themselves; Prim is a little ball of joy all the time; I am just happy in general; and at the end of each day we all sit at the kitchen table and play card games that Finnick teaches us from District 4. My favorite game to play with them is spoons.

Finally it is Friday morning, the day we go to the Capital. I am so excited that I wake up at 6:30am, I go to the bakery and pick up some bread, say goodbye to Roger, then go home and make a gourmet breakfast for everyone. They all wake up at 8:30am and enjoy their breakfast that I made. Once they finish I clean the dishes and put them away while everyone does last minute packing and gets dressed. They finish and we all grab our stuff and head to the train station. We board the train and within seconds were off. Finally, I am going to be reunited with the man I love with all my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok I know bad ending and REALLY short but I will try sooo hard to update sooner. I am also writing a new story but it won't be up until this one is done and yes I am so sorry to say but this story only has like 4 maybe 6 chapters left D: ok well I hope you enjoyed this chapter REVIEWWWWW! PEACE OUT! :D 3<strong>

**~Luci Rose :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**AN: HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever but I have been busy. Though, I did make it up to you by writing a REALLLLYY long chapter. It's a pretty good chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Also read the notes at the bottom because they are important. Ok that's all….. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

The train ride took 3 days but we finally arrived here in the capitol. To be honest, this place really creeps me out due to how big it is, but I'll get use to it. Finnick, Prim, and I all get up from our very uncomfortable chairs and head down the cart that mom and dad are in. Since we bought the train tickets so late, we couldn't get five seats all together so we got 3 and 2. It works better than you think.

Mom and dad met us halfway with their bags all ready. "Hey kids," my dad starts. "Go over to services in the first car to get your bags." we all nod our heads and take off to the first cart while our parents exit the train.

I haven't been off this train In three days and it's really getting on my nerves that I am trapped In here but I know it will all be worth it when I am In Peeta's warm strong arms.

I am caught off guard by all the bags in the first cart. I was aware of how many people are in this train but didn't connect the dots that everyone on here has at least one suitcase. "How are we ever going to find our suitcases in here?" I ask in shock. Finnick gives me a slight shrug as him and I both grab onto one of Prim's hands. If we lost her in here we probably would never find her.

Prim easily finds her small bright pink bag because it's the only brightly colored bag in here. Finnick and I have trouble finding ours because they both happen to be large black bags. We stand to the side of the cart and watch old people, little people, tall people, fat people, skinny people, go and grab their bags until the amount of bags have shrunk and we can finally see our bags. I go in and grab them while Finnick waits at the wall with prim still clenching his hand.

The smell of fresh air engulfs my nose as we exit the train. "Where are mom and dad?" Finnick asks while giving me a questionable look. I shrug and scan the crowded train station. I see nothing but people scattered everywhere doing a variety of things. "There they are!" prim exclaims while pointing at mom and dad at the back of the station by a wall talking to someone. Who in the world could they be taking to? We just got here. "Mommy daddy!" prim yells with joy as she drops her bag and runs towards mom and dad embracing them in a big hug. She's acting as if she has never seen them before but it's ok, she hasn't seen them in three days.

I crouch down and pick up Prim's bag. Finnick leaves and goes over to mom and dad. "Need any help with that?" someone asks from behind me.

"Oh no thanks I got-" I am cut off as I stand back up and find myself starring eye to eye with the one guy I have been aching go see. "Peeta," I say disbelieved.

"Hello Katniss, how have you been?"

"Oh stop that crap and come here!" I say with a big goofy smile on my face. I pull him In for a big and passionate kiss full of all the emotions I have been feeling In the past month hurt, sadness, broken, depressed, stressed, hate, dazed, surprise, anxious, happy, ecstatic, blown away, off guard, and finally love. Love that is so strong for his boy that I am kissing till no tomorrow. I lace my fingers in the back of Peeta's neck and play with his hair while Peeta wraps his arms around my waist. I never want to let go of this boy, not again. "How did you know I was going be here?" I ask Peeta after we part from our kiss and our foreheads are pressed together.

"Roger called me and told me when you guys were leaving. I checked the train times and saw when you were expected to arrive, so I showed up and I found your parents and well here I am," he says while lifting his head from mine and grabbing my bag and Prim's with one hand and my hand with the other. I intertwined our fingers as we went over to where the rest of my family is.

"Peeta, do you happen to know where hotel apple is?" my father asks Peeta.

"I better, that's where I'm staying too," he says proudly.

"That's perfect! Now let's just go get a taxi and we will be on our way," my father says while grabbing his bag and my mothers. Finnick grabs his and Prim's hand again while I am still holding on tightly to Peeta's hand. There are so many things I want to ask Peeta but now is not the time so I will just have to wait.

We get in the cab and all just barely fit. Peeta Finnick and I are all in the back, mom and prim are in the middle and my father and the driver are in the front. I snuggle up to Peeta and look him in the eyes. He whispers, "Later," it's like he can read my mind. He knows I want to ask him so many questions and he will probably be disappointed in me for being all upset after he left but not to mad.

The taxi cab pulls up to the front of large tall brick building. There are valets everywhere and a big overture. I only know about this stuff from school, though I never thought I would see any of it in person.

As I get up from my seat I notice that I am the last one to leave, I must have been in too much awe to notice. Peeta holds out his hand to help me out. I take it without question and keep holding it even when I am out of the taxi.

I grab my bag and everyone else grabs theirs. Peeta leads us in to the building and all of a sudden I am put into another daze. I just stepped into the most beautiful building that I have ever been in. The walls stand at what looks about 18 feet with bright orange wall to wall carpeting. There are huge windows that cover the walls with neon pink curtains. A front desk to my right and hotel people with bright colored hair, clothes, and skin tones everywhere. Multiple colored sofas, chairs, and tables are scattered trough out the room. There also are copious amount of hallways that lead to rooms, or so I am guessing.

"Katniss," the sound of Peeta's voice take me out of my daze. "are you ok?" he asks me.

"Yah, just a little caught off guard..." I trail off.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?"

"Beyond belief."

After checking in, we all went down to our room. Stepping through the front door leads you to this circle with 3 hallways on the outside of it. The first hallway on my left leads to a glories kitchen full of food, steal appliances an island in the middle of the room. This room also has a hallway that leads down to the dining room which holds a very large narrow mahogany table throughout the room with 10 chairs surrounding it.

The second hallway from the circle leads to all the bathrooms. There are 4 total which is about how many we have at home. There is one hall bathroom but beside that each room has its own bathroom.

The last hallway leads to a living room with one very large and long black coach that sits near the back. A sliver table In front of the coach and a purple fluffy carpet under it. A big flat screen is plastered on the wall In front of the coach and a balcony next to it.

I have to say this hotel room is fancier than my own house. Peeta shakes his hand In front of my face to pull me out of yet another daze. Why do I keep doing this? "Katniss? Are you ok?" Peeta asks me.

"yah sorry I don't know what's been up," I say with a slight smile.

"It's ok. And I'm sorry but I have to go to this board meeting thing with my parents but listen, there's this banquet tonight that my family is invited to and I would like you to come as my date. What do you say?"

"Sure I would love too. But do I have to dress up?" I whine.

"That's what a banquet requires," Peeta says while kissing me on the forehead. "I'll pick you up and 6:30 pm. See you then," he says before kissing me on the forehead and then he's out the door.

I take my bag into my temporary bedroom and try to find something that I can wear tonight to the banquet. I find nothing. "Ugh!" I let out a frustrated grown.

"Hey Katniss, what's up?" prim comes in looking concerned. She must have heard me grown.

"Peeta invited me to the banquet and I have nothing to wear!" I exclaim.

"Well why don't you ask mom for some money and we can go shopping?"

"you know for a 12 year old, you are really bright," we both chuckle.

"I know," she laughs.

Prim and I enter the dining room where mom and dad are sitting discussing things in hushed voices. "Hello girls," my father greets us as we walk In. "what can we help you with?"

"Well dad Peeta invited me to this banquet and I need something to wear so can I have some money and take Prim with me to get something to wear?" I ask nervously.

"Sure thing honey, here's $100 because things here in the capital are much more expensive," my mother says as she hands me the money.

"Thanks," I mumble and Prim and I leave the room.

"That was easier that I thought," Prim laughs.

"Agreed." that was a little weird. They just said yeah sure like it was nothing and handed me $100 causally. For one, where in the world did mom and dad get this kind of money to afford this trip, room, and to hand this kind of money out? I mean we use to be dirt poor and then dad comes back but he doesn't make that much money and neither does mom at the hospital. Finnick and I have been working at the bakery but we don't take money, we work for free. The other weird thing is, when I told them about this there was no interrogation they were just like oh ok. When really they should be asking me a million questions a minute. I mean I am in a new city asking to go out with a boy to a party for pretty much all night. Maybe I should ask Prim, she could have some answers.

"Hey Prim," I start as we exit the hotel building. "Do you know why mom and dad are acting so weird and have so much money?"

"I do," she proudly smiles.

We keep walking down the big streets of the capital in silence. "Well are you going to tell me?" I ask.

"Oh," she chuckles. "You wanted to know? You should have said so," we both laugh. Oh Prim, leave it to her. "Well, first off dad came back and got that new job in the mines. But then President Snow got him this job in the justice building working for the congress which brings in a lot more money. Mom got a promotion at the hospital and is now the head nurse which as well gets us more money. Finnick's money that was left from his parents helped a whole lot as well and well, now we have money."

"That makes sense," I say. I guess that happened while I was staring out the window. Prim and I enter through the heavy glass doors of the first dress store we found. Turns out there's a street In the Capitol that is all shops. The store has walls and walls of all sorts of dresses. Prim and look at a lot and laugh. There were ones with feather, scales, bright colors, hair, flowers, plastic, ribbon and basically anything else you could possible think of.

"What kind of dress are you looking for?" Prim asks as we pass more dresses.

"Just something simple," I say. "Nothing likes this," I resort to a gown that at the top has scales and the bottom feathers with straps that look like they were made from egg shells. We both laugh then prim takes off down the aisle. "Prim! Get back here!" I yell after her but she doesn't stop until she disappears down another aisle. "prim! Prim!" I keep yelling but she doesn't stop. Finally she comes to a stop starring at a dress. "Prim! What was that?" I ask out of breath and frustrated with her.

"It is this-" she says pointing to the dress we stand In front of.

This dress is just a plain orange strapless gown that goes all the way down to the ground. The dress is slim and has a beaded belt with rainbow colored beads around the waist. The dress is simple yet elegant which is just what I wanted. I quickly grab the dress from the hook and go to the dressing room. The dress fits perfectly, as if it were made for me. I step out of the changing room and show it to Prim. "This is the one," I say proudly while smiling from ear to ear.

"I knew it!" Prim exclaims.

"Let me change out of it and then we will be on our way," I say while reentering the dressing room.

I quickly change out of the dress and go over to the counter to pay. "That will be $75 please," the lady says.

"Sure," I say grabbing the$100 out of my back pocket. "Here you go."

"So is this for anything special?" the lady asks as she opens the cash registers. The lady looks to be about my age with blond hair flowing at her elbows in curls. She has a full face with piercing blue eyes and if I say so, she is_ very_ developed in all the areas of her body.

"Yah, I'm going to this banquet with my boyfriend tonight," I say with a smile as I think of Peeta.

"Well this dress is just perfect," she smiles while typing in some stuff on the computer screen. "What's the specials guys' name?"

"Peeta," my smile grows bigger.

"Peeta? Peeta Mellark?" the lady asks sounding amazed.

"Uhm, yah. Why?"

"Wait, wait, wait _your_ Katniss Everdeen?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He always talks about you! The boy loves you! Him and I met through our parents when his family came here and he hasn't shut up about you. I'm so glad I finally get to met you! I'm Leslie."

"Oh well hello," I say. "This is my sister Prim."

"Hi there you little cutie!" Wow this girl is preppy.

"Hello," Prim says shyly.

"Well we have to get going, but it was nice meeting you," I say with a warm smile as I grab the box with the dress in it and the $25 left over money she left on the counter.

"You too and have fun on your date with lover boy," she chuckles and so do I and Prim.

"She was very... Uhm... Energetic," Prim stutters once we get outside of the store and I laugh at her comment.

"Really? I couldn't tell," I sarcastically say while Prim and I both laugh.

Prim and I are walking down the street of shops once again but this time looking for shoes to match this dress. We finally come across this shop called Tippy Toe. I point to it and Prim nods leading me into the store. I right away find a pair of sliver heels that are on sale for $15. I pay and we are back on the street. Before we left the store I took a look at the clock and saw that it was 6pm. "You have $10 left, you should get your hair and makeup done!" Prim exclaims.

"Uhmm I think I'll pass," I smirk.

"Ok but if you don't want to do that then can I?"

"Sure Prim," I smile as we start to walk back to the hotel.

The doorman approaches us with a huge smile on his face. "Hello ladies, would you like me to get someone to take that up to your room for you?" he gestures to the bags that Prim and I are carrying.

"No thank you were fine, but thank you," I say.

"Ok, have a nice night."

Back in the room I hear the sounds of the TV playing from the family room. I peck around the corner and see Finnick. I can't figure out where mom is to give her the left over money so I just give it to Finnick. Prim grabs my arm and drags me into the bathroom in my room. She found a curling iron in the drawer and toke some make up from moms room. I take a seat in a chair that sits in my room while Prim works her magic on my face and hair.

Prim finishes and tells me to go get dressed but to not look in the mirror. I obey and slip on the gorgeous gown that I bought early and the sliver heels. This whole 'getting all dolled up' is not me at all but I'm willing to do it for Peeta.

I finish and Prim comes In. "Wow Katniss you look amazing!" She squeals. "Now take a look for yourself," she says while dragging me to a wall mirror. I have to admit Prim did a pretty good job with my hair and makeup. I never have looked so beautiful.

"Thanks Prim," I say while giving her a big a hug and kiss on the forehead. The door bell to the room rings and Prim beams me a huge smile. I nod my head and exit into the circle finding Finnick and Peeta talking.

The conversation between the two comes to an end when I make an appearance. Peeta pushes Finnick out of the way and strides over to me. "You, you, you, wow," he says smiling like an idiot.

"Agreed," Finnick says. "Now you two have fun and don't try any funny business."

Peeta and I chuckle as he grabs my hand and walks me out the door. "I met one of your friends today," I say trying to break the silence between us as we stand in the elevator.

"Really? Which one?"

"Which one? As in you have more around here?" I guess Peeta hasn't been mopping around like I was at home.

"Yah, I meet them at all the bread meetings my parents make me go to."

"Oh..." I say looking down at my feet.

"You're upset."

"No, I just thought that you were doing what I was doing. I thought you were mopping around being upset."

"I was Katniss. But you know my mom, she wouldn't let me. She always made sure that I was doing something to keep my mind off you, but no matter where I was or who I was with or what I was doing, you were always on my mind. I missed you so much that you became everything I talked about."

"Yah, she said she heard a lot about me."

"She? She? Oh, you met Leslie."

"Yah how did you know?"

"Because she helped me cope with being away from you."

"Oh," I really don't know what to say. "So what is this thing we are going to tonight?"

"It's a banquet. Were celebrating bread basically. It's really stupid but you know at least I will be with you."

I blush at his comment. This guy really knows how to make me smile. We get down to the lobby and I see Rye and Bannock talking to another guy, they are all wearing suits like Peeta. "Katniss!" Rye yells while walking over to me with open arms.

"Hey Rye," I say while giving him a hug. I still feel awkward with Rye even though he did all he did to get me with Peeta; I still feel hurt.

"How have you been Katniss?"

"Good," I lied.

"That's great! Peeta here have been a mess," Rye playfully punches Peeta in the shoulder and Peeta gives him this face that says 'I'm going to kill you,' I laugh.

"That is enough talk about that. Rye, are we going or are we supposed to wait for mom and dad?"

"They are already there. But we do have to take Leslie and Ryan so we're just waiting on Leslie."

"Oh ok," Peeta says then Rye walks back over Bannock and that other guy who I'm guessing is Ryan. Ryan is a decently tall guy, with a narrow face, brown hair and bright green eyes.

Leslie comes down one of the long dark hallways wearing a slim black one shoulder gown that flows to the ground and has a slit from the thigh down on her left side. Her blond hair is pin straight and down to what looks like her elbow. Her makeup makes her blue eyes pop even more and I can tell by the looks on Ryes and Bannocks faces that they like what they see. "Hey guys! Oh my gosh Katniss! You look amazing!" Leslie exclaims.

"Thanks you too," I say while we gather each other in a hug. To me it's really awkward but I pretend that I enjoy her presence when she really is just annoying.

"Peeta I can see why you like her so much," Leslie whispers In Peeta's ear while she is hugging him. The hug last longer than it should so I stare at them with daggers. They don't notice but Rye does.

"Don't worry; they are just friends, nothing more."

I give him a small smile even though on the inside I am cursing his name.

We quickly get into the car and take off to the fancy banquet hall. Peeta sat In the middle of Leslie and me. He held my hand, she held his thigh. They talked and laughed sharing inside jokes that only made me want to slap this blond in the face even more.

We arrived at the banquet hall in a matter of 15 minutes. The man escorts inside to the ball room which is packed with people in all sorts of dresses and suits. Peeta and I are still holding hands but him and Leslie are still deep in their conversation. So deep that he hasn't said one word to me since we got here. It makes me sick.

" Peeta! Wanna go get some punch?" Leslie giggles.

"Sure. Katniss wanna come?" Peeta asks me.

"No thanks, I'll just hang here," I say while releasing my hand from his grip. I can't believe I came all this way to be with Peeta when all he does is hang out with that blond. No wonder he has been here for a month. He hasn't been able to stay away from her.

"You're lost! Come on Peeta!" Leslie exclaims. Leslie whisks Peeta towards the long table full of refreshments. I, on the other hand stand there all alone. Never feeling so alone. Leaving, crosses my mind. It might not be the best choice but I really have no idea what to do. I am bored, alone, and I don't feel like I belong here.

I turn on my heel to leave but someone catches my shoulder. I turn hoping to see Peeta but only to be disappointed. Rye stands In front of me with a concerned look on his face. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I really don't belong here and Peeta seems to be doing just fine without me-" I gesture over to Peeta who is still talking and laughing with Leslie.

"Looks like someone's a little jealous," Rye teases.

"No, I just don't belong here," I snap. "Oh and if Peeta asks, just tell him I wasn't feeling too good."

"Katniss, he doesn't like her. You are the only girl he likes. She is just a friend. Though I'm not going to lie, she does have a thing for Peeta. But are you going to give her what she wants or are you going to set this bitch straight?"

I stare at him blankly. I really have no idea how to answer.

"I'll take that as a yes. Here, you see that guy over there. He has been staring at you since you got here. Go over there and say hi. Start a conversation. Make Peeta beyond jealous. He will realize what he has done and will say sorry. Trust me, it works every time."

"Says the guy who I found in bed with another girl," I smirk.

"Yah, yah, yah, now go!" Rye pushes me. I turn my head back at him and stick out my tongue before I start heading back towards that guy. I feel bad but I feel like I need to do this.

_I can do this,_ I think. _No I can't,_ another thought pops to mind. I feel so confused_. I need to this but I can't seem to. This feels wrong. It is wrong. Then why do I keep walking? I don't know. Stop. No keep going. I can't do this. I got this. Tell Peeta how you feel. No keep all the thoughts in your head._ Great now I'm arguing with myself.

Just as I get a few steps away I make a v-line for the bathroom. I suddenly felt like throwing up.

I swung the door to the one person bathroom open and rushed to the toilet. My hair was all in my face with no way to pull it back because I was too busy coughing into the big white oval.

After a few coughs I hear a knock at the door. "Busy!" I yell out trough coughs.

"Katniss?" I hear a very familiar voice yell out.

I don't respond because the coughing has taken over me. The door opens and I hear footsteps behind; first slow but then picking up speed getting closer and closer. "What's wrong?" the person asks. I would answer but my coughs have become too powerful to respond. "Oh my gosh come here!" the voice grabs my hair out of my face and kisses my neck. "Did you eat something?" I turn my head ever so slightly and notice that it's Peeta who has come to my rescue.

Everything and anything I have eaten today and yesterday seem to come flowing out of my mouth. Peeta holds my hair with one hand and rubbing my back with the other as I grip as hard as I can to the toilet seat.

Once I feel that everything that was once down has come up I turn my head to face Peeta. He gets up and grabs a towel from the sink and hands it to me. I dry my mouth but my throat feels dry and scratchy. The sink has a glass cup sitting on it and I point to it. Peeta notices what I am doing and fills the cup of water then handing it to me. I chug the glass and all of a sudden feel relief. Peeta comes back down to the ground next me. "Peeta, you came for me," I say breathlessly.

Peeta pulls me into a warm embrace then places me on his lap. "Of course honey, why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you were too busy with your new _BFF_ Leslie." I roll my eyes.

"What? Leslie? He _just_ a friend! _You_ are the _only _one I want Katniss. _Just you_ and _no_ one else."

"That's how I feel about you. That's why I was so hurt when you were _only_ talking to her and not me. She was touching you and blushing and giggling. Making me sick to my stomach. I love you Peeta and you're the only one for me."

"I love you too Katniss. And sorry I didn't notice because all I was thinking about was you. When I was talking to her I was scanning the room to keep an eye on you. When I saw you go over to that guy I guess I got jealous and went over to Rye to ask what was up. He told me and when I looked back at you, you were storming out of the room. I went after you and, well, here we are."

"I'm sorry, I was jealous too and listened to Rye."

"Well there's were you went wrong," Peeta smirked. "Never listen to Rye" we both laughed.

I always can count on Peeta to make me feel better. I snuggled up next to him and whisper, "I love you, forever and always."

"I love you too, always and forever."

Peeta and I laid there until someone else wanted in the bathroom. As we both left the bathroom the lady waiting to use it gave us a dirty look but I didn't care.

Once we got back to the banquet room, Peeta and I danced for hours on end. At first I didn't want to dance at all but Peeta convinced me to. Turns out I had fun, just like Peeta promised before I agreed to dance.

The crowd for the dance slowly faded as the night grew later and later. I glanced at the clock during one of the dances and noticed that it's 1:30am. I told Peeta that we really should get going because it was extremely late. He agreed and took me outside to call a car. We both got in the small black cab and told the driver were we are headed. Peeta wrapped his arm around my shoulder and nestled my head on his shoulder. I suddenly felt sleep take over me and my eyes slowly dropped.

I woke to the ding of the elevator door opening. I realize at first that I'm In Peeta's arms and smiled to myself. Peeta is truly perfect. He carried me backed to my room and laid me down on my bed. Before he left I grabbed his arm and whispered three simple words "stay with me?"

Peeta nodded and whispered back, "always."

"Ok, just hang on," I said getting out of bed and entered my bathroom. My eyes swept the mirror and I noticed how horribly tired I look. I splashed my face with cold water and changed into a sweatpants and a tank top. I brushed the curls out of my hair and braided my hair back into it's usually braid before returning back into my room where Peeta lays in my bed. "I'm back," I said with a smile.

"Great, but now I got to go get clothes from my room. There is no way I'm sleeping in this suit," he chuckled.

I chuckled to and say, "Nah I'll just go get something from Finnick's room." I left my room and got Peeta a white tank top and a pair of blue red and white pajama pants. I handed them to Peeta and he went into the bathroom to change. I climb into bed and wait for Peeta to return.

Peeta came back moments later in the pj's and the greases cleaned out of his hair. He got into bed next to me and wrapped on arm around me as I turned around to face him.

"Have a fun night?" He asks.

"I did," I smile.

"Great. You know we have Gales trial tomorrow, right?"

"Yah I know."

"Are you going to be ok?" He asks concerned.

"As long as your there I will."

"Then you will be fine because I promise to never leave your side."

I blush at Peeta's words. "I love you," I whisper pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you too. Now close your eyes and get some sleep my love," he says pulling me in for another kiss.

I shut my eyes but not drifting into sleep just yet. I lay there reviewing today's events in my head and thinking about what tomorrow brings. I am nowhere near ready for tomorrow. I will have to testify in favor of locking Gale in jail. I'm not sure I can do it but I will have to. I will dig through all my rage for Gale and let it all out tomorrow. By this time tomorrow Gale will be in jail. I will be laying here in my bed, hopefully with Peeta. I will be safe, relaxed, and at peace with myself and the world.

My eyes start to fall when I suddenly am jolted up from my bed by the sound of the big boom coming from somewhere else in the hotel room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OHHHHH what do you guys think it is? Well I have some BAD news…. This story only has three more chapters left and there will not be a squeal. BUT I am writing more stories that I hope you guys read. Ok I will try to update the next chapter quicker. Until then… TEAM BAKER! <strong>

**~Luci Rose :D**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**AN: Sorry for late update. This is a really good chapter! I kind of had Gale have heart in it! :D _EDITED! Ok so I got reviews saying this chapters spelling and grammar sucked! So I emailed it to my best friend asking her to edit it, which she did. So Here it is :D Enjoy….._**

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

I jump off of the bed and hobble out of my room, looking for the source of the sound. I hear and see nothing. Going back to sleep is no longer an option, I'm to curious about the sound. I decide to go and check every room until I find where it came from. I start with Prim's room and find her sleeping soundly in her bed. Then I go to Finnick's room, where he is awake.

Finnick is lying face down on the ground. I go over to him and shake him.

"What? What? What is this? Why am I on the ground?" Finnick screams in a panic.

"Shhhhhh it's ok. You were just on the ground?" I raise my voice into a question at the end. "Uh, why were you on the ground?"

"I guess I fell. Just another nightmare about Annie," Finnick says while lifting himself back onto the bed. "Sorry, you probably want to get back to bed."

"Nah, the sound of you falling woke me. You want to talk about your dream?" I ask him.

"Sure. So, Annie and I were swimming in the ocean when, all of a sudden, this shark came and grabbed her by the leg. I tried to swim towards her, but it was as if a force field was keeping me from her. I had to stand there, watching her scream and die slowly, knowing that there was nothing I could do."

I study Finnick for a minute, unable to fully understand his dream. I can only guess how horrible it must have been to watch someone you love die right in front of you. What I don't understand is how one person could love someone so much that something like this haunts their dreams and makes them fall out of their bed. Finnick suddenly goes over to his suit case and pulls out a yard of string.

"What's that?" I ask once he sits back down on the bed.

"When I can't sleep I tie knots. It helps me relax."

"I see. Mind if I have some? I don't think I will be getting much sleep tonight."

"Sure," he says while cutting off some of the rope and then handing it to me.

"Thanks," I say while leaving the room.

Before I leave, I call out, "Finnick?"

"Mhm?"

"Try to get some sleep."

"Fine, but that goes for you too," he smiles.

"Yah whatever," I roll my eyes.

When I get back to my room, Peeta is still sleeping like a baby. I go over to him and swipe his blonde curly bangs out of his face. Peeta sleeps with a big grin on his face that is contagious \because now I'm smiling like an idiot.

Not wanting to wake him, I slide my body off the bed and onto the ground, leaning my body up against Peeta's side of the bed. I start to tie knots. Finnick didn't really teach me, and I never really learned how, but I take the things that Gale taught me and tie knots while swinging the rope around and around.

After about an hour of tying knots my fingers start to hurt and eyes are getting heavy but I don't want to go to sleep just yet. I feel a hand on my head and look up. I find my eyes making contact with crystal clear blue ones and smile to myself.

"Sorry did I wake you?" I peck Peeta on the lips.

"No. Why are you up?" Peeta questions me as I climb back into my side of the bed.

"Finnick fell off his bed and woke me. I wasn't able to fall asleep again," I shrug.

"Its-" Peeta looks over at the clock that sits on the nightstand next to him, "four in the morning. You should get some sleep since you have to be up in three hours."

I nod in agreement and slide under the covers. Peeta wraps his arms around me and I snuggle up close to him. Before I know it, I'm out like a light.

* * *

><p>Beep, beep, beep, beep. The alarm clock goes off next to Peeta. I am thankful District 12 does not have those. Peeta moves to turn of the alarm clock and the beeps are gone.<p>

"Good morning beautiful," Peeta whispers.

"Good morning," I respond. "Want to get some breakfast?"

"Sure," Peeta grabs my hand and we both head down to the kitchen.

"Good morning kids," my mother greets us.

"Did Peeta spend the night last night?" My father asks me with raised eyebrows.

I slowly nod my head and grab Peeta and me a plate. "So did you ever get any sleep last night Finnick?" I ask while piling food onto my plate.

"That's for me to know and you not to know," he says.

"So…. That's a no?" I laugh.

Finnick lowers his head and looks down at his feet, signifying that he didn't get any sleep. "What about you?"

"I did!" I say proudly.

"Yah, but only about three hours," Peeta butts in and everyone in the room laughs over our little argument.

We all go into the dining room and have a seat. The only thing we can hear is the clanging of forks on the table.

My dad is the first to break the silence, "is everyone ready for the trail today?" murmurs of yes come from all around and I just silently nod my head. I need to be strong and do this, but I'm not sure I really can send my best friend the jail. No matter what he did. Before I know it another argument is starting up between Finnick and Peeta.

"Are those my PJ's?" Finnick asks Peeta.

"Maybe," Peeta dips his voice when he says that.

"They are!" Finnick accuses. "I want those burned when you're done wearing them. I never want them back! Ever!"

"Why? You don't want your clothes touching all of this?" Peeta gets up and models his body, causing Finnick to theatrically gag. That is pretty much the end of our breakfast chatter.

* * *

><p>I am in my room getting dressed for the trail. Peeta left right after breakfast to go get ready and told me that he would come back when he was done. I took a shower and now I'm deciding what to wear. The tight, black, pencil skirt that I decided to wear forms to all of my curves and feels a bit snug, but matches perfectly with the blue ruffle tank top and black blazer. Recently I haven't been dressing like myself, but I can't help it. I haven't even been able to act like myself lately. I just don't know why.<p>

As soon as I'm dressed I move back into my bathroom and take my hair out of my braid. I take a few seconds to drag a brush through it. My hair is wavy and all in my face but keeping it down may be my best bet. I go over to my suitcase and take out a pair of flat black shoes. I would wear heels but I really don't like them and my feet are still killing me from wearing heels last night. I exit my room and hear a knocking on the door.

I swing open the door and slam my lips onto Peeta's before pulling him into the room. Peeta is dressed in a light blue button down and black tux pants.

"Are you already?" Peeta asks me. I nod my head even though I'm still not so sure about this. Finnick comes out in light a light green button down and tan tux pants. Prim wears a cute little dress that has a white tank top on the top with a black belt and a sea green bottom. Her hair is down loosely and she looks adorable.

My whole family, plus Peeta and I, all go down stairs and get in a black car that will take us to the court house.

When the car pulls up in front of the court house, I am caught by surprise again. I was expecting something amazing and big but not this. This building is a design from way back in the past when we used to be called North America.

The building is white with pillars holding up the front awning that is connected to the building. Leading up to the building have got to be a billion white stairs. This building isn't like the rest of the buildings in the capital. This one is normal. Simple yet formal.

Peeta grabs my hand out of the car and we walk in following my mom, dad, Finnick, and Prim. We get inside and the first thing I notice is all the men and women in suits carrying brief cases. I ignore them quickly and keep walking to the room that the trail has been assigned to take place in.

The room is an average size with two groups of rows on the left and right side of court with an aisle in the middle. There is a gate near the front that separates the audience and the officials. Peeta and I go past the gate and sit on the left side at a small table with three chairs. The lawyer that had been hired is already sitting there waiting to begin when we take our seats. Peeta talks to the lawyer while I take in the court room again. Prim went over to the right of the courtroom to sit with the witnesses. Over there I recognize my principal, along with the doctor who took care of me the night Gale beat me up, and finally, Exlizabeth.

My family is sitting in some of the rows behind me and I recognize some people from back home. I see Rye and Bannock who sit a row behind my parents. On the right side I see some of my old teachers and the Hawthorne family. It must be hard on all of them so I have to remember that once I get back home to stop by their houses and see how they're doing.

After about ten minutes Gale enters the court room. He doesn't look well and his hands are handcuffed. Two guards flank him from both sides. Next comes the judge. We all stand as she takes her spot at the raised platform in front of us. She says the opening statement stating with what Gale is accused of: rape, assault, breaking and entering, and arisen. I look over to Peeta when the judge says arisen because I was not aware of that one. Peeta just shrugs; he doesn't know either. The judge then sits and tells us the prosecution is up first. We all take our seats.

I expect that's us because our lawyer grabs his papers and nods at us.

"Mr. Dawson your first witness to the stand," the judge calls out.

"I would like to call Primrose Everdeen to the stand," our lawyer states. Prim gets up from her seat and goes over to the peacekeeper that is standing by the testimony seat holding a big book. He says to her, "do you swear to say the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do," she says in monotone before taking her seat in the chair.

"Ms. Everdeen, before going right into the case, I would like to confirm something. First of all, is it true that you are sisters with Katniss Everdeen?"

"Yes it is."

"Excellent. Now, it has been reported that you were at the store with your mother when this incident happened. Would you like to tell us what happened when you got home?"

"Sure. I got home from the store and my mother had to go to work. Katniss was in charge. I went to her room and saw her sitting at the end of her bed in an incredible daze that I just could not snap her out of. I didn't know what to do. I kept asking her questions and she wouldn't answer anything, just kept starring off into space. I decided to leave her alone after a lot of failed attempts to pull her out of the daze. I went back to the living room. At around 7:30 p.m., Peeta came over looking for Katniss. I told him everything. He went into her room and didn't come out for awhile. I went in there because I was concerned about my sister. I asked Peeta what was wrong. He told me that he didn't know so I left. He came out hours later and told me that Katniss was just upset; then we made dinner together and ate it. It was really good! Though, we didn't really get to finish because right in the middle we heard a frightful scream coming from Katniss's room. Peeta ran to her room. I followed, of course. We entered her room, where we saw Gale punching Katniss's limp, unconscious body. Peeta scared Gale out and grabbed Katniss. We all put our shoes on and ran to the hospital. I got tired, so Peeta picked me up and carried me on his back while still carrying Katniss in his arms. We got to the hospital, checked Katniss in, and waited. I drifted to sleep and woke up in my house. That's all I know. No one really told me what happened."

"Thank you, Primrose. That will be all," Mr. Dawson says and takes his seat.

"Mr. Longing would you like to cross examine?" the judge asks Gale's lawyer. Mr. Longing declines the offer and Prim goes back to her seat.

Next a couple of my teachers and my principal get questioned, proving that Gale was the one that burned down school with the help of Exlizabeth. I just don't see how my best friend could have done that but clearly he did.

Peeta is next and his story is very similar to Prim's except he adds in stuff about the date we were supposed to have, and how he felt. Plus some person details, like him sleeping with me (which he probably could have left out) and what happened in the hospital. Other than that, it was very similar. There was no cross examination, which meant that it was my turn to take the stand.

I say the same promise that everyone else said and take my seat.

"Kantniss Everdeen, is it true that you have been friends with Gale Hawthorne since childhood?"

"Yes, that is true," I nod my head. This won't be so bad.

"I have reported that you also were dating Gale when the rape occurred, is that true as well?"

"No, that is false. Gale tricked me into dating him even though I didn't want to. I dumped him because I wanted to be with Peeta. He didn't accept the fact that I didn't want to date him and told me that I had to have sex with him first. I told him that it was never going to happen and ran away. Basically, I had dumped him the night before."

"Thank you, now would you like to tell us your side of what happened the day you were rapped?"

"Sure. I was cleaning my room when I heard the door open. I figured it was just my mother and Prim home from the store. When I said hey they didn't respond so I guessed that I was just imagining things. Then I heard Gale coming down the hallway. He stormed into my room reeking of alcohol. He forced himself on me and discarded my clothes as well as his. He pinched and grabbed at my chest, kissing me until I could no longer breathe. I kept trying to push him off of me, but every time I tried he would just grip harder. It hurt so much. He traced his tongue all over my body and continued to force himself on me for what seemed like hours. Once he finished, he left, but not before he said 'I told you I would get my way with you.' I couldn't say or do anything, I was paralyzed. I continued my story, but it sounded really similar to Peeta's and Prim's. "When I woke up from my nap I heard Prim and Peeta in the kitchen talking and eating. I wasn't really paying to any attention until I heard someone fiddling with my window. The person, Gale, came in. I tried to scream by my voice got stuck in my throat. Nothing came out. Gale threw the first punches and that's when I screamed. His fist came in contact with my face again, and that's when I collapsed."

"Thank you, Miss Everdeen."

"Mr. Longing, would you like to cross examine?"

"Yes." he starts, addressing me. "So it was true that you did date Gale?"

"Yes, but I dumped him within two hours."

"Do you currently hate Gale?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" I ask harshly, earning a look from Peeta saying 'behave.'

"It's just a question."

What do I say to this? Do I really hate Gale or do I just hate what he did? He was my best friend for 5 years. He did go through pretty much everything I did. I'll just answer as honestly as I can. "I don't know."

"Miss. Everdeen you have to tell the truth."

"I am, I honestly don't know."

"Mr. Longing this has nothing to do with the case. So unless you have a point, Miss. Everdeen is dismissed," the judge says.

"I have a point." he looks at the judge briefly then back at me. "Did you enjoy it?"

I gasp silently to myself. Do I really have to answer that? Can I not? That's not anyone's business. Even though I can honestly say that I certainly did not.

"Objection!" I hear our lawyer say. "She does not have to answer that!"

"Agreed, Miss. Everdeen you are dismissed," the judge says to me calmly. I go back to my seat and let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

Mr. Longing calls Gale up to the stand, asking what was going through his mind that night. Gale said he couldn't remember. Gale was asked why he did it, and Gale answered again saying he didn't remember a single thing for that night. All he knew was that he was drunk.

They talked about the school being burned down, and Gale said, "Yes I did burn the building down. I was angry and in a really low part of my life. I was doing anything just to feel something. I even resorted to cutting myself. I felt nothing." He showed the court room his arms which were covered in scars.

I didn't know he did that. Now I feel bad for my best friend. I didn't know he was so lost with himself.

"Nothing came. Not even pain. I felt like I was just dust floating around, watching everything as it happened. Not being able to do anything. I started dating someone else, thinking that instead of replacing hurt with pain I could use love. It never came. Ever. When Exlizabeth and I decided to burn the school down for 'fun', I thought that maybe I could stay in there and burn myself to death. Instead, I finally felt a piece of joy when I was doing that with Exlizabeth, so I decided against it."

"We pulled the stunt and went home to have sex so I could feel some more. Later that day, around 5 peacekeepers came storming into my house, demanding that I come with them. I knew what I did, but no one else did. Except for burning the school down; Exlizabeth helped with that. I would have put up a fight but the truth behind all this is, I wanted to go to jail. I hated my life and I couldn't stand it anymore." Gale is looking directly at me now. "I love you Katniss. I always will. I see how happy Peeta makes you and I wouldn't want anything to happen to that. So, I am doing this for you and everyone else I have hurt. And my family, I love you guys. I hope you live well without me. Thank you for allowing me to live these 16 years."

After the words end, Gale pulls out a knife and jabs it straight into his heart. The light fades from his eyes and I am paralyzed in shock. My best friend just killed himself right in front of me.

I hear gasps come from the audience. Peacekeepers come up from the sides of the room, trying to save Gale, but it's too late. Why would they let an emotionally unstable guy have a knife? Even I saw something like this coming when he gave his speech. Why didn't I do anything? Could I have done something? It doesn't matter because he is gone forever.

The attention is directed over to the side of the room where a peacekeeper gives the judge a sign, proclaiming Gale dead.

The judge speaks, saying that the case is closed except for Exlizabeth. She will be sentenced to 15 years in jail. She is in tears as more peacekeepers approach to take her away. Before they get a chance to grab her, Exlizabeth grabs one of their guns.

A loud bang goes through the court room.

Exlizabeth lays limp on the ground. Her eyes are as cold as ice; a hole is in her head with blood dripping from the side. Two dead bodies in less than 15 minutes. Now the case is officially closed and we are all dismissed. I can't move. I seem to be stuck starring at the two limp and lifeless bodies being lifted from the ground and placed into body bags. I get my last glance at Gale before he is taken out of the room in his bag.

I still can't believe I just let him die like that. He said what he was doing is all for me. I feel a wave of guilt wash over me. I should have seen the signs he was giving off. How he was so depressed all the time, all the new and random cuts all over his body. I shouldn't have cut him out of my life. I should have forgiven him when I had the chance. We could have avoided all of this and he would still be here with me.

The touch of Peeta's hand on my back brings me back to reality. "Ready to go?" he asks me. I nod, currently not trusting my voice. "Want to talk about it?" Peeta asks me as we make our way out of the now empty court room.

I really don't want to talk about or at least not here or now. Peeta must be able to read my mind because he adds, "Later?" and I nod.

Peeta has his arms wrapped securely around me while we walk over to my family. I see weeping people around me and, when I pass, they give me a look that could kill. I finally see Gale's family. They are all crying. Hazel shoots me a look. She isn't angry, hurt, or disapproving, but her face gives me a look of 'I know.' I respond by mouthing I'm sorry, which I am. This makes me take a mental note to keep an eye on that family, which I will do with pleasure.

We get to my family and my mother crushes me in her grip. When she lets go, I notice that her cheeks are stained with tears. She really did care about Gale as if he was her own son. Prim has tear drops slipping down her face. I know it's because she loved Gale as a brother. I did to, so why am I not crying? I should be. Gale was my best friend, hunting partner, brother, and my support line for the past five years. But the tears don't come and I'm not sure if they ever will.

It's around 5pm when we get out of court and start to head back to the apartment when my father decides to do something different. He suggests that we go out for dinner so that we can try to take our minds off all that has happened today. We all agree and, since we are already dressed in nice clothes, we go to a fancy restaurant.

At dinner we talk and laugh. My mind has not drifted to Gale even once. I haven't had so much fun with everyone I love in awhile. I miss this and wish this moment would never end. I look across the table and think of everyone.

First is Prim. Oh, Prim, how love her. She really brings the best out in me and shows me how to loosen up and have fun.

Mom, she wasn't always there for me and we're not really close. Since my father cane back we have grown closer and closer and I actually enjoy her being here now.

My father, the love I had for him when I was little was never ending, or so I thought. I really hated him when he came back. I wanted nothing to do with him because he ditched our family, leaving us all alone and we practically died. But we have grown back together and my love for him is back.

Finnick is next in line. Even though Finnick is fairly new to our family I feel as if I have known him my whole life. I love him like a true brother. He was there for me when I was in cold spot. He didn't give up and I am incredibly thankful for that.

Last is Peeta. Peeta has taught me to love someone in a way that I didn't even know was possible. I never knew that one person could love another person so much but I have been proven wrong. I don't know how I would have survived without Peeta. Honestly, I can't picture my life without him. I know I said I would never get married or have kids but my plans changed. If I do get married to anyone it will be to Peeta. But my plan for no kids still sticks.

This also makes me think of something else. I finally understand Finnick's nightmare fully. If that was my nightmare, and it was me loosing Peeta, I would feel just how Finnick did. I guess this means that I am in love. I have to admit it, but, even though this feeling of love is new, it feels good.

We finish our dinner and head back to our rooms. Peeta goes to his tonight because he needs to see his family and he has some bread related thing to attend to tomorrow. We kiss goodnight and he tells me he will stop by tomorrow night.

It's around 11 at night but my Mom and Dad told Finnick, Prim and me to all go upstairs and get ready for bed . They are going to a late night show. We nod and head to the elevators. I catch a glimpse of my parents before we go upstairs and see the two of them holding hands. It reminds me of Peeta and me. That could be us in 20 years.

We three kids go and change into Pj's and decide to watch a movie on the TV. We all snuggle up on the couch and, for once, I am happy to have family with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you guys think? I know the ending is sappy but I though it was cute and left it in. I have sad news….. there are only 2 chapters left, the next one and the Epilogue D; But not to worry, I have more stories I am currently making :D Lastly, I would like to say… PLEASE REVIEW! I realllyyyy want to get 200 reviews before I end this story and I have 178 now. I need 23 more. If you guys could make that possible I would love that! 3 Ok thanks :D<strong>

**~Luci Rose :D**

**B/N (Beta Note!) So, I'm not an official, official Beta, but that's just because I don't have the five stories you need to become one. Luci sent this to me, her Best friend, because I know a thing or two about spelling and grammar. Still, I'm sorry if I missed something. Nobody's perfect! I hope you enjoyed this proofread chapter. Review!  
>P.S.- Any of you looking for a way to pass the time until the next chapter of this comes out? Recommendations for books- Good Omens by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman.<br>Read! You won't regret it.  
>Look! My note is longer than Luci's! Mwa haha. <strong>

"**Ducks!" he shouted.**

"**What?"**

"**That's what water slides off of!" Pg 114 of ****Good Omens**

**-PointYourFeetAndCapsLetter**


	21. Fade alternate ending to 20

**AN: Ok so my Beta/ Best friend wrote this as an alternate ending to the last chapter. It doesn't really match the story. BUT it is REALLYYY good like spaz worthy good. So I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did! Review for her!**

**BN:This is what happens after Gale died. An Alternate to what happened. Katniss is not as accepting of his death as before and it's ruining her. Nothing makes sense anymore. Even her own reflection seems distorted.**

* * *

><p>"I didn't do anything!...I didn't, right? He did it himself! He…He pulled the trigger and…and I didn't stop him…" The words reverberate off the walls. Echo in the empty stalls. A silent hush responds. Katniss's head falls into her hands. She wonders where she went wrong. How could she do something so horrible? The answerless question resounds only through her head.<p>

Katniss's eyes meet her own. The mirror's reflection looks so different than her. Katniss wonders why the mirror has clumpy, knotted hair. What did the reflection do to herself? It must have been horrible. The strands of hair, once so full of volume and color, now resort to a dark shade. Too dark.

The worst part is her eyes. Katniss can barely stand to keep staring back at them. They must belong to another person, she reasons. Katniss has bright eyes, full of life. Her eyes reflect the spring in her step and the beating of her heart. They show how alive she is.

The mirror image has a set of dull eyes. Faded balls that have lost their bounce, lying dejectedly in a hole. They are a strange pale color; tinted so dark that she seems sick. Katniss believes the pale color is only a shade darker than the mirror's skin color. The word albino seems to do the skin justice, but only just so.

This can not be Katniss because her skin is nicely tanned.

In the mirror, the pale eyes water. Cry. Water streams down its cheeks, just to disappear at the end of the mirror. On Katniss's side of the mirror, there is rain on her face. Cold, salty water. She can't explain how it is raining in the bathroom. It just is. Like the rest of the world, the rain just _**is**_.

"That's a nice set of shoes you got there." The voice, masculine and gentle, makes Katniss jump. Her head whips to find the intruder. She doesn't want this guy to be here, and not just because he is a male in the female's restrooms. Unconsciously, she takes a quick glance at her footwear. She can't help it. Katniss doesn't remember what she put on this morning, it was all a blurry mess on fast forward, but she wants to know what the guy is complimenting. Two black clogs adorned with a neon pink strip cover Katniss's feet. Katniss wonders how she got them, and why a bright white price tag is still attached.

The intruder saunters over. His eyes roam the room, Katniss, and the mirror. He takes it all in slowly. The man's blue eyes stop only for a moment on the tattered satchel at Katniss's feet. Katniss finds it annoying. What, exactly? Everything. The guy's blue eyes, too bright and gentle and beautiful for someone as broken as her, his blonde hair, shinning even in the dim lighting of a poorly cleaned restroom. The way he just would not leave her alone, wallowing in her own misery and hoping that it would just swallow her whole.

"Don't you think it's time to go now?" The man steps in Katniss's direction only once, but it is miles too close. "Maybe we should return those shoes you just got. You didn't pay for them, right? I swear you won't get in trouble if you turn them in now."

Katniss shakes her head. Stepping backwards, Katniss edges her way towards the wall, "You shouldn't be in here…. This is the-the girls room and you'll get in trouble. B-Believe me, you should go. Leave me a-alone."

"No way. I'm here to help, Katniss. I've been worried about you lately and-"  
>A switch flips in her head.<p>

"No!" She screeches and presses her back against the wall, "How do you know my name? Leave me alone! I don't need you here. I don't need your worry, I don't need your pity. Go back to whatever Easy Bake oven you have at home. I'm sure something burning by now."

Silence, and then, "I'm Peeta. You remember me, Katniss. I'm the one that brought you to the mall. We ate pizza with Finnick and Prim last night. You know me. You're just…not right at the moment."

"Not right?" I pant, "Not right! What's not right is Gale dying because of me. Gale shooting himself in the head because I am stupid and useless and….You! I don't want to know you. You make me so horrible. Let me forget your name. Leave me alone!" My knees shake, but I stay upright.

"It's not your fault he's dead." He says it quietly. So quiet. Katniss can barely hear it over her pounding head and rapid heart.

Rage builds up, solid and strong, in Katniss's blood. She flex's her hands. There is no way the man could understand. He could never understand something so dark because he is so bright. Bright eyes, bright hair, bright smile. To much sunlight leaking into Katniss's haunted little mind.

Katniss licks her lips, "What do you know? Huh? Do you lay awake at night thinking that if it could be different…. That if there was anything you could do….I can't eat anymore, and sleep only brings Gale. Gale lying dead, a bullet in his head. He tells me I could have done something! I could have chosen him…."

He stands there, helpless. He knows there is nothing he can say right now, but he can't think of what to do either.

He reaches his hand out to Katniss.

Wrong move.

One swift motion, and Katniss has pulled a knife out. It is aimed equally, half at the man and half at her.

It shines in the light. Another thing too bright for Katniss. The only thing to darken it is the red of blood. Peeta's or her own, it's anyone's questions.

The next scene moves too fast for Katniss.

Peeta yells.

Peacekeepers flood the room. A sea of guns click and point at Katniss.

She lowers the knife. Where did the people come from?

White uniforms grab her arms. Katniss feels cold metal pressed against her wrists as they are twisted behind her back.

She is dragged away, watching Peeta the whole time.

"I am so sorry," He says as Katniss is drawn past him. "Please, forgive me. I didn't know what to do. You seemed so sick, I just didn't…"

"Nothing," Katniss bites, "Nothing you ever do will be enough for my forgiveness."

She is dragged away.

She sees Prim later that day, and Finnick. She doesn't let her mom visit her in her white cell. Her mom probably helped Peeta plan the whole thing. Katniss knew she would betray her. Her mom had always liked Gale. Throwing Katniss away would be the easiest way to forget.

Prim said that she missed Katniss already.

Finnick wished her luck.

They would have hugged, but a glass screen stood in their way.

Everyone soon faded away. Just like Gale, and Katniss would follow soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark, Damp, depressing, and totally different than Luci's ending.<strong>

**I think it's great.**

**You guys probably think that I'm messed up. Oh-well! I hope to have my own story up soon, probably not as dark as this.**

**Over and Out, **

**-PointYourFeetAndCapsLetters**


	22. Epilogue

**AN: Read and criticize at the end. :D**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Katniss POV

19 years later

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 35 years old. My home is in District 12 and I live with my amazing husband and two beautiful children.

Right now, I'm out in the woods hunting for dinner tonight. I come out here as often as I can but sometimes it gets hard. The memory of Gale still haunts my soul every time I'm out here.

Peeta and I bring the kids out here every once in awhile. He says creating happy memories will help set aside some of the guilt and regret I feel towards Gale. It kind of works, but this will forever and always be the place where my best friend and I use to hunt until the all too unfortunate times started to take their toll upon us.

Now that I think about it, a lot has changed. For one, Peeta and I got married. He proposed on my 20th birthday; we got married 6 months afterwards.

Finnick and Annie got married as well. Finnick moved back to District 4 as soon as he turned 18. He really missed Annie. I couldn't blame him, love does that to you. Anyways, they got married a year later and are still living in District 4. It's okay because Finnick, Annie, and their 3 kids visit often. Little Freddy, who is 8 years old, looks just like Finnick. Allison-who is 5- is a mix of Annie and Finnick, but has the biggest heart in the world. Then there's Jackson. He just turned 2 and he clings to his mother like she's the biggest thing on Earth. I guess she might be, to him.

My little duck tied the knot as well, marrying Rory. I'm happy for them. I know Gale would have been too. You can really see how large their love is when they look at each other with so much passion and joy that it's overwhelming.

After an hour of wandering the woods and reflecting upon life, I hide my bow and start the journey back to my small, little home.

It's around 5pm here, which means Peeta is just about starting dinner. He needs this meat I caught today.

Peeta cooks every night and bakes all day. His family wasn't too happy about his marriage to me. Well, his dad and brothers were, but his mother still hates my guts. She no longer takes that hatred out on Peeta, though. Instead, she puts it into her work, considering how the house is empty expect for Mr. Mellark.

My kids love their large family. Little Lily, who is four years old, loves spending time with her Aunt Prim. They have similar personalities, but, in looks, Lily resembles both Peeta and I with my dark hair and his crystal clear blue eyes. She goes with Peeta to the bakery often, and helps him frost the cakes. He says he can't wait to teach her how to draw. Peeta thinks she will excel at it and I can't disagree.

Asher, on the other hand, is two, and is the complete opposite of his sister. He has blonde curly hair and gray sea eyes. When Peeta stares into them he says he can see a real strong boy growing up to be just like me. I hope not. I don't think I could handle someone who is just like me, with my hot head temper, but I shall allow him to grow up and be who he wants to be.

When my house comes into range, I notice the light is on in the living room. Through the window, I see a little girl sitting at the table with her head buried in some sort of work and my husband cradling our little boy in his arms as he looks over at our girl's work.

Just as I open the front door and plop my game bag down on the ground, Lily springs from her seat and envelops me in a big hug. I pick her up and spin her around with a giant grin on both of our faces.

As I put her down, Peeta comes over and kisses me with ounces of love while still holding Asher. When we let go, I grab Asher from Peeta's arms and kiss him in every spot I can as he just giggles away.

Yes, a lot has changed in the past 19 years, but they have changed for the better. I am no longer afraid to be loved, I have only gotten emotionally stronger through all of it, and I've learned that, no matter how many hardships I face, there always is a way around them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, Ok, Ok, I know there was like one chapter then BAM Epilogue. I was writing a last chapter for this then going to do the epilogue but I had MAJOR writers block (that's why it took FOREVERRR) so I was like, ok screw this and wrote this. :D hahahaha. Anyways I would like to thank EVERYYONEEE who has ever read, reviewed, followed, favorite this story because it meant the world to me. I know authors and stars say oh this wouldn't be possible without the fans or the ones who follow them and its true. I wouldn't have done any of this if it wasn't for you guys. I would have stopped at the first chapter and never continued. So thank you for making me finish this thing I started. I love you all. Also, I am writing new stories! But I will finish them before I upload them because I don't want people waiting long periods of time and I need to wait for the fandom to come back little more. Finally I don't want the others to turn out like this story meaning I wrote this story with no plan, none what's so ever. I kind of winged and I know most of you probably got that. Ok I am done! I love you all! I will update this story saying when my other stories are updated! <strong>

**Ps, could 8 more of you please review so I can get 200 reviews? Please? I would really love that! Now here are Beta Notes. **

_B/N- And that is the end of 'A Turn In Events.' I hope you guys liked it! Even though I only beta'd the last few chapters, I was here with Luci for most of the journey! It's a good story, no? I've heard her talk about another story too... I keep thinking about writing one, but, honestly, who has the time? I did my best to do anything I could to improve the last chapter of this story._

_-PointYourFeetAndCAPSLetters_

_P.S. Y'all are welcome for me finishing this thing. I had extra time in study hall, mwahaha_

**Love you all,**

**~Luci Rose :D**


End file.
